Only You
by CallMeJaneFrost
Summary: "She certainly piqued my interest." Anna's quite shy because of her secret. Elsa is a teacher who is bursting at the seams with her own secret. G!pAnna, Teacher!Elsa. Modern AU, junk like that. Discontinued. So sorry.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_A/N: shout out to Zeus! (You know who you are.) This is the god of gods' idea and I, Feisty, am simply writing putting some life into it :b hope it turns out right._

* * *

Running in the halls was strictly prohibited to the students. Hell, we always told them not to run, be civil, but that was them. _I'm a teacher so I'm excluded right? Yeah, sure hypocrite._ My eyes darted all over the place in searches of a short weasel of a man or a pretty brunette, but that second one was just wishful thinking. The image of her sparkly eyes caused me to trip over my own feet as I broke into a stupid tip-toeing-but-still-noisy trot down the hall in the direction of my classroom.

_Cheese and rice I'm so damn late it's not even funny!_ I slid clumsily around the corner and like, the idiot I was, dropped my bag and out from it exploded my papers, books, eye-liner, and other useless junk that really shouldn't have been in there._ I was wondering where that protein bar went._ As fast as lightning, I did my best to smash all my papers together, jamming them back in my bag. I knew it was a mistake to stay up so late watching _Dr. Who _reruns. _But could you blame me? Dr. Who is the tits!_ I mumbled grumpily to myself, now gathering the rest of the mess up, but stiffened when my erotic book with the silver tie on the cover appeared right in front of my eyes.

The title should have been: _Fifty Shades of 'Red'_, due to the colors your face turned when you got caught reading it. Especially when the person handing it to you was no doubt, a student, another teacher, the principal- no, he would have yelled at me- someone in the particular school you worked at. _Oh dear lord, no! Please don't let it be that bleached-haired prick._

"U-uh, that's- that's, like, _sooo_ not my book." I spoke before even looking up at the kind, or dumb, person that was holding it out to me. Of all things to zone in on, it had to be that book. _My tic-tacs are closer to your foot, you_\- finally, I lifted my eyes to another set that made my throat dry up. No seriously, I stopped breathing as my heart stilled. I found myself staring into incredibly shy bright sea-green eyes that were hidden behind some modestly framed glasses. Freckles dusted across her insanely cute button nose and her lips were the kind of full that would pop out more if she would put some gloss on, but delectable all the same. Her cheeks and overall skin were soft looking, kissed by the sun, making me want to caress those cheeks of hers and her hair._ Oh my god her hair!_ The color of a sunset, of fire, as red as- oh I don't know, my brain was empty at the moment, but it was such a completely natural red color and I felt compelled to unbraid her hair and run my fingers through it. _D-damn._

She wore a forest green jacket that seemed a little too big for her frame, but it looked worn and comfortable. Not to mention that it made her hair and eyes stand out in a very good way. _But it's August and as hot as the devil's butt-crack out there!_ Judging from her slight discomfort at my staring at her (ok, I might have been checking her out) and the way she shrunk a little more, the way her eyes suddenly widened in slight fear, I could tell she was just as shy as a baby deer._ How cute_. With cautiousness, so as not to spook her, I gave her a lopsided grin, hoping she got that I meant her no harm. She managed to relax a fraction and, to my pleasant surprise, had the tiniest of smiles tugging at her pink lips.

"Uh- hi. Hi! M-my name is Pierce, I mean, Elsa. Ms. Elsa- Pierce M-Ms. Pierce." _Shoot me now! Aren't teachers supposed to be all authorative and whatnot?_ Pushing that thought aside, I reached for the book and nearly dropped it when my fingers brushed hers. For that split second, everything around us disappeared, leaving the warmth of those delicate fingers and the deepness in those green ocean-colored eyes. I watched her mouth open, ready to say something and I found myself leaning forward in sudden anticipation, but somewhere in the back of my mind I heard foot-falls.

"Ms. _Pierce_\- ?" Drawled a voice I did not want to hear. Those green eyes looked from me to the guy standing behind me and her eyes widened as she dropped the book. Quickly standing to her feet, keeping her head down, she vanished around the corner I'd come from.

"H-hey wait! W-what's your-" I tried to call after her but I looked up to see just a flash of one of those pigtails as she scampered away. _Name._ My hand was still outstretched when a voice cleared to the right of me.

"Ms. Pierce. Do tell me you are not reading material that..._risque_ on school grounds." Weselton stood over me, clearly enjoying looking down on me. _Pompous bastard would enjoy being taller than me for once._ I inwardly grinned, taking my book and shoving it back into my bag.

"You know what that book is about?" I asked innocently and saw the tips of his ears start to turn a darker shade of pink. "Never thought somebody like you would take an interest in stuff like this." I said, readjusting my bag on my shoulder and saw his nose flare.

"Get to your classroom, Ms. Pierce." He ordered. _Sheesh, my name must be so nice he has to say it thrice._ I bid him adieu, leaving my protein bar by his boot. _No sir, I didn't want it now._

Making my way down another hallway to the stairs, in no hurry suddenly, my mind drifted back to the girl from earlier. _What was her name? Guess I could have at least asked her instead of staring at her like a piece of rib-eye steak_. '_Mmm..that sounds awesome_!' Now I hated myself for leaving that protein bar behind. _I must be the smartest woman in the world._ I rolled my eyes as my classroom came into view. Even from here I could heared at least two guys from the football team in there. _Lovely. Nothing like football players in the morning to start the day._ Taking a few deep breaths, I pumped myself up._ Let's do it- this! Let's do this!_

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait." I greeted as I walked into the room and tossed my bag down at my desk with a huff. "Crazy morning." I muttered, turning around and scribbling my name on the blackboard behind me. Once that was done, I faced the class that still hadn't settled down, save for a few that would no doubt be the easiest to deal with throughout the year, but other than that, I had most of the rowdy students in this first class. _Heaven help me._

I was young for a teacher, barely in my early twenties, but I'd graduated high school when I was seventeen. (god I was a nerd) Anyway, after I graduated college, I went on board with a thing called Teach for something-or-other and they sent me to this school.

At first nobody really spoke to me because it was a sort of tight-knit community thing and my intruding on them, coming to 'help' them, didn't exactly roll out the red carpet for me, but luckily, I got through to the librarian. Her name was- is Belle. She was sweet and ended up introducing me to a few other faculty members that wouldn't glare at me whenever I walked into a room. Besides Belle, I grew really fond of a shaggy chestnut-color haired man named Sven. He taught World History and we hit it off as soon as Belle introduced us. So at least I didn't have to squeeze in wherever I could in the teacher's lounge. No, I stuck it out, showered them with Elsa Pierce and made friends. Soon, the glares turned to grins, cold shoulders turned to pats on the back. I was in.

And then of course, there was the stupid Phys. Ed teacher. Jack Frost, just would not take a hint and on more than one occasion I would have to use Sven as an excuse to break away from his cheap pick-up lines. When I first met him, he had nice chocolate colored hair and he was charming, funny, and very welcoming to me but then about a year ago, he came back with his hair bleached. He began to turn into a jerk, telling me that we'd have nice blonde children if I would marry him._ Puh-lease!_ I, unlike him, had naturally pale-ish blonde hair and why he messed up his own was a mystery to me. Sven often joked that it was because he thought I would notice him that way. _Bruh. No way_.

I just wasn't into anybody at the moment, least of all an egotistical jerk-wad with hair paler than mine. Sure, I went out with Sven from time to time, but even _he_ suggested that we stayed friends. Once, he asked me if I ever dated, ever done the deed but I brushed that topic off as fast as if it were a spider crawling on my sleeve. No. I respected myself too much and wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of claiming me for themselves. Of course I dated! But the guys I did became hella possessive and so stupidly jealous, not to mention, insecure around me that I'd given up on them. Girls? Eh, haven't met one yet.

"Alright, get outta here and don't spaz out on your other teachers just because its almost lunchtime!" I announced waving my hand, dismissing the next bunch of misfits and they wasted no time in hustling out of there.

"You're hot, Mrs. P!" I snapped my head up to see Olaf snickering with the quarterback of the Arendelle Knights, Hans Munsen.

"I'm flattered, but that's _Ms. _to you, Mr. Ølo!" I called after them, not missing the thumbs up, Hans gave me and I narrowed my eyes. "I've got these things on you two!" They laughed as I pointed to my eyes and then directed it at them. Was it a bad thing that I remembered the football players' names and nobody else's? I inwardly shrugged, getting ready for the batch of students that would come pouring in. I did attend all those games anyway, so why not?

My stomach growled and I cursed it, wishing I could have at least stopped for a bagel on my treacherous ride here. _Ooo.. an onion bagel with loads of cream-cheese on it, complete with-_ the bell rang, jolting me from my longing thoughts and made me snap my eyes right to a set of red braids as they zoomed by my desk, dropping a note on it. I looked from the note to the back of-_ it's her!_ Hunger forgotten, I watched her settle into a desk in the back row.

Not taking my eyes off her ducked head, I reached for the note she'd dropped on my desk. A sense of calm fell over me- no it wasn't calmness. Happiness? What the? Okay girl, you need food. Finally relenting my futile attempt to make eye contact with the redhead, I skimmed over the note.

_I Dr. Oakens clarify that Anna St. James be permitted to not speak in class. She'll do what she's told but again I ask that you not try to force her. If you have questions, don't hesitate to call._

His signature was on the bottom with a number to the hospital and again I looked to the girl in the back who was chewing on her lower lip. My eyes caught hers for the briefest second before she stopped chewing on her lip and buried her nose in her notebook. _Huh. Well, if a doctor said it- wrote it?_ Then I guessed I'd have to follow it.

"Ms. P. You aren't going to put us in assigned seats, right?" Nala asked with a raised hand._ I have her again this year?_ I got the feeling that she failed on purpose. Her boyfriend was a year younger, and I supposed love did make you do drastic things._ Is that the right quote? Oh well._

"Are you crazy? I barely even know your names." I stood up and went to each row, handing them a syllabus. "What makes you think putting you in order will help with that?" Instead of having them take one and pass it back I went down each row, asking what their name was first before I gave them a paper.

When I got to the redhead, I let a grin grace my lips and slid her paper under her fingers without asking for her name. What was the point when I already knew it?

_Anna._ And if I'm not mistaking her with a different girl, St. James was a well known name around here, but why- again-_ why_ would she come to this school? I wasn't dissin' my workplace but seriously, shouldn't she be going to a prep school or something?

I let those questions slip away as I gestured to each student, trying to remember their names. "Sebastian, Nala, Merida, Luis, Tiana-" already, I began to forget. "Cupid, Donner, Vixen, Blitzen-"

"Those be reindeer, y'know." Merida stopped me and I just realized that I'd called Anna, Vixen. Whoops. Well, she wasn't looking at me, so I was safe. Though I didn't miss the way my blood that made its way to my face._ Easy, tiger._

"Yes! And people smell better than reindeer(s)." Smirking at the frizzy-haired girl, I popped my neck, trying to force my blush away. "Now, allow me to bore you with what we'll be doing this year and then you all can write to me about your summer." I paused. "No love letters though, I will throw them away." Snickers went up around the room and we began.

* * *

I was discretely reading, well, trying to read my smutty book, but it just felt so damn wrong that I, with a new blush, shoved it back into my bag. _Whoa, who knew bondage could feel good? No! Cut it out!_ Instead of digging further into the more forbidden side of my mind, I began sketching on a blank sheet of paper. Since it was the first day of school, I really had nothing to do, except re-read the essays, or lack thereof, that I'd already gotten. Scribbling lines over paper was a good distraction...until I noticed a particular braid that was forming around the face I was drawing. My drawing skills were still budding, but when I focused, I could draw. And what I was drawing... my eyes widened in surprise.

_Whoa what the-_ Now my face was on fire as I quickly crumbled the paper and tossed it in the trash. I was undoubtedly starting to draw those cute glasses around just outlines of wide eyes._ I must be hungry, that's it. I wonder what Sven brought for lunch._ Of course, food was a good a distraction as ever! Why on earth was I drawn to miss St. James?_ Well, I was able to forget for a split-second anyway._ Staring at my desk, most likely trying to burn it with my intense gaze, I felt a strange feeling come over me, like someone was staring at me. I lifted my eyes and they led me right to the back of the classroom.

She was staring at me.

I was shocked to see that, but not wanting to look like I was slow to start, I gave her a grin. _What else am I supposed to do?_ I'd asked my students to come up to the front to drop off their papers once they were done and I wondered if she was ready to bring hers. She licked her lips, debating on whether to move or not. _Aw. Don't be scared._ I found myself thinking when I gestured for her to come to me with my finger.

Her eyes widened and her body stiffened, clearly not going to move anytime soon. I continued to gently stare back at her even when she averted her eyes and continued to move her paper around on her desk. Just looking at her filled me with warmth and it was alarming. Thankfully, Nala stood up, obscuring my view and I snapped out of it._ What the hell's wrong with me?_

"My summer was uneventful, so don't expect much." She slapped her paper down and I redirected my grin at her.

"I never do. I just grade whatever you give me." I winked at her. "If I sense that you put in some effort, I'll grade you fairly."

"Sure, whatever Ms. P." She rolled her eyes at me. "It's, like, only the first day of school." Turning on her heel, she practically sprinted back to her desk just as the bell rang.

"Hey! Give me those papers before you trample each other." I ordered in a feigned an authoritative voice, but was just as excited about lunch as they were. I actually just really needed some fresh air because- a lone paper appeared in front of me but they didn't let it go, so I had to take it. "Thanks now get ou-" I began to tell whoever it was to scram but I shut right up when I saw her. "Oh, h-hey Anna. Sorry I-I wasn't, you know, I didn't-" _just stop, you're scaring her._ The redhead looked to her feet, placing her hands in the front pockets of her over-sized sweater, seeming to wait and see if I said anything meaningful. "Thanks. Oh and don't worry, I got your note." I smiled at her as broadly as I could, trying to at least get some sort of reaction from her. "I won't pressure you into something you aren't comfortable with." Realizing that comment had a double-meaning, my face warmed a bit.

She then looked up with relief in those pretty green eyes as her shoulders relaxed substantially. _Those glasses._ My smile turned dopey when she suddenly gave me a lopsided grin so lethal, I almost fainted. With a small nod, she gave me a small wave before she turned to go to lunch. I returned her wave all too late and probably looked like a dork with my uncertain fingers curling in on themselves after I wiggled them, but I had to take a second to get my bearings.

Instead of staring out at the passing crowd any longer, I turned my eyes to Anna's paper that still hadn't left my hand.

_I spent the summer with my father, I'm sure you know him, Greg St. James, he builds boats. Anyway, he lives a little ways out of town and since my mother was busy with work, I decided to go stay with him. We had fun. Built a boat and he let me name it, but I couldn't come up with a name. I still haven't. Otherwise, I don't know what else to say. That's it?_

_Also, I'm sorry for not sticking around to help you deal with the Weasel this morning._

_Another also, my name is Anna, pronounced 'Ah-nah.' In case you were wondering how to say it properly, but yeah._

I couldn't stop the grin from sticking on my face as I brought her paper with me to lunch so I could read it again. And probably again.

Anna St. James. The quietest, most prettiest student I'd ever seen. And I knew it wasn't just her looks that caught my attention. It was her personality. Though painfully shy, that grin that she gave me told me that there was more to what she was giving off.

I hoped I would find out sooner or later because...let's face it. She certainly piqued my interest.


	2. Barbara

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"I want you to tell me your deepest, darkest, sickest, most _grossest-_" I raised my hands like I was giving the speech of the century.

"Is that even a word?" Tiana asked.

"Probably not." I shrugged. "Anyway, I want you to write to me, telling me what you're good at, your hobbies, I don't know, your favorite song, your phone number- I'm joking." I narrowed my eyes, at the boys mainly, and they grinned back at me. "Let's see that talent!" A certain pair of green eyes peeked up from her notebook just as I, too, looked to her and in a flash, they were glued back to her desk. _Hmm..._ I waited to see if she'd look up again and to my pleasant surprise, she did.

So we held each other's gazes for a short moment.

"Is beating the cinnamon challenge considered a talent?" Ralph asked. Anna was the first to break eye-contact by adjusting her glasses and looking back down so she could write. _Endearing. Wait, that guy said something didn't he?_

"No. It means you're lying." I scoffed jokingly. "I mean, unless your a god or something." Being the weirdo I was, I actually sucked it up and tried it a few months ago with Bells after Sven dared us, saying a student brought it up but he was too much of a wussy to do it, and now I swear, I breathe cinnamon. My throat still hurts sometimes but Sven told me that it was just my pride talking, that I'd been so damn devastated by losing that I couldn't take it._ I think he got probed by aliens, anyway._

"There's a god of cinnamon?" Luis asked, clearly intrigued.

"Yeah, he's in a bottle called Fireball." Nala noted arrogantly. "Rub it right, it'll give you a buzz. Seriously, my dad drinks it all the time." _Err- personal much?_

"_Hello_, can we get back on track?" I waved my hands around, getting their attention. "I'm just dying to start you all on reading this new book-"

"My mom won't let me read _Fifty Shades of Grey._" Eric stated out of nowhere, and since he was sitting infront of Anna, I didn't miss her pencil stop writing, or the light dusting of a blush that adorned her face as she brought her eyes to mine for the tiniest second before shrinking lower in her seat. _Dear lord that's cute, but ERIC!_

"Fifty shades- a-are you insane? Why on earth would you even bring that book up? If anything, we'll read _Sam I Am_ first, in order to calm your... active minds." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and leaning on my desk. I forced my blush away, hoping nobody caught how flustered I'd gotten when he mentioned it. I knew at least one did, hell she was the one that handed it to me! _Do I dare check to see if she's looking? Yeah, why not._ Venturing a glance to the back of the classroom, I witnessed Anna begin to take off her sweater._ Good, because its like sooo-_ from underneath that jacket emerged a red flannel that stayed unbuttoned, revealing a white shirt with a painted tie on the front. _F__reakin' sexy- HOT a-as in temperature-wise! Holy hell, I did not just think that!_

"I thought you said new? Dr Seuss is pretty old school." Nala added, twisting her fingers in her hair. I slapped myself mentally, tearing my eyes away from that magnificent frame and thankfully snapping out of the turmoil that was my mind at the moment. _What were we talking about? Dr. Who? No, Dr. Seuss!_

"You know what? Just get your prompts written so we can start already." _Everybody's so talkative today. I'm going insane!_ I stayed away from mentioning, or even thinking about that flannel shirt, just for safety.

Finally, after I'd aged a century, they passed their papers to the person in the first seat and they brought the stacks to my desk. I decided to have them write at least two paragraphs before we started class each day, just to let them vent, and because it was fun to read what some had to say. But one always managed to require my earliest attention.

_If I had to say I was alright at something, I would say that I like playing the guitar. It's not like a talent or anything because I still suck pretty bad, but I like that it soothes me. Music is one thing I can't live without, it's my escape, my safe place and I'm getting off topic am I? Sorry, but yeah, I even named my guitar. Barbara. As in Barbara Streisand because she is the tits and I love all of her songs but the one song I absolutely adore would be Only You by The Platters. Seriously, I could talk about these artists all day, but I feel I'm starting to forget what the prompt was._

_I also don't know how personal these are supposed to be, but you seem like an understanding person, though just thinking, not to mention, writing that, is a little embarrassing because you're my teacher. Well, then again, these are just prompts so feel free to grade me as you please._

_Again, I say: if I were to name a 'talent' it would be playing the guitar. Favorite song: Only You by The Platters. Phone Number: ...I'm joking._

I had to hide the stupid grin that broke across my face once I was done reading Anna's prompt. _Holy fudgeknuckles!_ I dare not be disappointed that there was no phone number, but the winking smiley face adorned with dorky glasses she signed after it, made me have to physically restrain myself from saying _'aww!'_

"Tell me you aren't grading them right now, b-because, that's not cool." Sebastian groaned and I raised a brow at him.

"Why, did you give me your number?" I asked and a few snickers went up before he pushed Luis, telling him to shut up. "No. I am not grading them." Getting up, I picked up a stack of (no, not Fifty Shades) in fact it was _Romeo and Juliet_, and handed them out

"Now, don't even think about complaining. Don't bite it and it won't bite you." I warned like I was paranoid about spider monkey's.

"What are you talking about? This is only the best tragic love story in the history of tragic love stories!" Aurora exclaimed excitedly.

"Your_ life_ be a tragic love story, dear." Merida scoffed and caused the blonde to glare at her.

"Gosh Merida, I was about to insult you, but my comment got lost in your hair." She sneered and Merida practically hurdled over Anna in order to maybe get her hands around the blonde's neck. I was very amused, but hey, no fights without my consent.

"HEY! You two, leave Anna out of it." The poor redhead had backed herself up and was now perched on the counter in the far back of the classroom while the other two ran for each other. I'd gotten there just in time to get squished by them. "Cut it out! The only touching you're allowed to do in my classroom is a best friend hug!" I held both of them at arms length while Luis and Sebastian clapped._ Boys._

"That's what we were gonna do, right Meri?" Aurora asked, smiling sweetly at the other girl.

"Aye. We're just crazy about Shakespeare." Merida agreed, though I didn't believe either of them. _Are you kidding me? Who would? Just look at the killing intent in their eyes._

"Whatever you say, girls. Now sit down so we can start this already." Letting go of their shirts, I allowed them to sit back down and gently gestured for Anna to come back. Once she got off the counter, she kept her eyes on the floor as she returned to her desk. _Animals. If I'm not careful, they'll rub off on me. That wasn't right, was it?_

Without thinking, I patted Anna's shoulder before I walked back toward the front and when I _did_ notice, I dared not look back at her for fear that she might be staring at me, or in shock, or something else. But thankfully, the rest of the class went smoothly.

* * *

"Girl, you got more curves than a Nissan add." A chilling breath crept down my neck and I so badly wanted to go all Karate Kid on him. _Imagine, a 'chop' to the neck. Out!_

"Callin' me fat, Frost?" I asked instead, raising my eyebrow questioningly at him. His eyes widened, as if I'd slapped him and he stepped back, beginning to stutter an apology. _Sucker!_

"I think he did." Sven commented before chomping on a carrot.

"That's rude." Belle added, closing her book so she could glare at the bleached-haired man.

"N-no, I didn't- it was a compliment!" He threw his hands up in surrender and I smirked at him.

"Sure, bro." I said around a yawn. "Now, was there an actual reason that you decided to grace us with your presence?" When he opened his mouth, I cut him off. "Other than asking me out?" My eyes went to look behind him instead of directly at his face, while he continued.

And then I saw it.

Anna was walking, head down as usual, by the windows of the Teacher's Lounge when Hans and Olaf passed her. Nothing wrong with that, but I suddenly saw Hans' shoulder roughly nudge into her, forcing her into the lockers with a loud clang._ The hell?_ I shot up, not caring that Jack was indeed asking me out, and sprinted out of there.

"Hans!" I called and once he saw me, he immediately scrambled away while Olaf looked from him to me with innocence in his big grey eyes. I was about to run after him, but him being on the football team, and in shape, n-not saying that I wasn't in shape- what am I saying? That didn't matter. What did, at the moment, was running in the other direction. _Wait, what?_

"A-Anna, hold- hold up- I-"_ shit on toast!_ _Hans or Anna, Anna or Hans, Ans-ah!_ I tripped over my feet as I dashed after Anna. _The hell was that?_ I thought as I chased after her, just barely, because she was hauling ass! _Maybe I would have had better luck with Hans-_ she suddenly turned a corner and I did too. What I didn't expect, was her to be standing completely still after she'd turned and since I forgot how to stop, proving I didn't have cat-like reflexes, we collided.

"Ow, ow, owie! Sweet mother of- Anna! Are you okay?" With wide eyes, I looked down to see a distraught redhead whose glasses had been knocked off her nose._ Whoops, didn't know I could tackle so good._ Green eyes were just as surprised as me- _oh. She's, like, under me. Under. Me._ Her sweet smelling breath mingled with mine as we immediately froze.

Staring into those green pools pulled me in so damn close that I could count each and every one of those freckles that she adorned on her sun-kissed, impossibly smooth looking cheeks. Since her glasses weren't exactly covering the majority of her face at the moment, I saw that there was a small scar across the bridge of her nose and one just under her left eye. As I wondered how she got those, I saw her cheeks turn a few shades darker as she gulped audibly, shifting a bit. My own throat was dry and it felt like my heart had stopped, maybe it did, but the blood that was slowly rising to my face told me that I was fully functional and I found the girl under me very attractive. Adorable, strong, shy, and almost freaked out. Probably because I wasn't getting off of her like I should have long ago, but my body ceased to function and left me to stare as her tongue poked out to wet her slightly chapped lips.

_Wow. She's, like, really, really pretty. Why's she so shy when she looks like she could be running the school?_ Out of slight nervousness, I licked my own lips and watched her eyes follow my tongue. She shifted again, but by now I was completely immersed in those uncertain green pools, the way her breathing was steadily increasing, the way my body suddenly reacted to an unfamiliar sensation on my stomach. _She's so close, if I just-_ as my sense lost to sudden passion, I shifted too, not knowing what I was really doing and Anna finally uttered the first word I'd ever heard her say.

"S-shit." Her eyes widened in fear as I felt, whatever was gently pressing against my stomach, turn fully into a jab against my abdomen. _Wha-_ before I could finish my thought, she quickly wiggled out from under me and awkwardly got to her feet. Realizing that she was ready to book it again, I began to panic.

"Anna- h-hey, Anna wait!" I tried to get to my feet but ended up tripping over her bag and throwing my hands out, blindly reaching for anything that would break my fall. I was surprised to find my face buried in a... good sized, chest if I may say so._ Was I wrong? Was she only just getting to her feet? You should get outta there._ "F-fu- my bad! I-I thought you were-" I pulled back, thankfully not tripping over anything in the process, when I noticed her hands shoot to her groin before she slid down the wall, keeping her legs closed and bringing her knees up to her chest in what could only be described as horror and embarrassment.

_What was that all about?_ Dumbfounded, I just stared at her for a minute. Anna's head was buried in her arms and I heard her sigh heavily, almost on the verge of tears it seemed.

"Uh- h-hey now, look-" Instead of trying to coax her eyes back to mine by mind powers, I picked up her bag, jacket and glasses. "I-I'm sorry. I had meant to-" I sighed, deciding it was pointless to try to apologize, since it seemed to only embarrass her further. _I need to be patient with this one._ Biting my lip, I pondered my next move. I needed to find out just what Hans was doing. _Is that all?_ Unless she had a Rolo candy bar in her pocket, I could have sworn something was poking me. Hell, if I was being completely honest, it felt like...a gun. My eyes widened a bit as my breath quietly hitched._ N-not an actual gun. I really meant that it felt thick, long, big- stop it!_

Shaking the rising blush from my face, I sat next to her. At a safe distance of course, in case she had closeness issues, but also close enough that I could feel the warmth she let off. Luckily nobody was around, otherwise I wouldn't get to ask her honestly.

"Did Hans deliberately shove you into those lockers? Or did he trip and knock into you by accident?" I inquired as I began to fold her jacket. She didn't answer. Didn't move. "I would have went after him." I continued. "Considering that I was able to tackle you pretty good, I think I could have kicked his ass if I needed to." I stated as arrogantly as I could, popping my knuckles but forgetting that I hated doing that and I ended up whimpering like, well, like a wimp._ Smart one._

Then I heard it.

Anna giggled and oh my god was it the sweetest sound I'd ever heard! With more confidence, I placed her glasses on my own face, noting that her eye-sight wasn't too bad and I could see through them too. _Yes, I forgot my contacts._

"I, uh, read your prompt." I eyed her and when I saw that she still hadn't moved, I playfully nudged her shoulder. "Oh, come on! I'm sure you got mad guitar playing skills and I just know you can sing. You sing right? Don't make me keep asking. I know you have a voice."

"Alright, alright, you got me." She effortlessly held back a chuckle as she finally brought her face up to roll her eyes at me but when she saw that I was indeed wearing her glasses, it took her a second and she buried her face back into her arms. _Was it something I- oh right, the glasses! Wait is she?_ Leaning closer, I heard her futily holding back a laugh.

"You aren't the only one who can rock glasses, ya know?" I noted, crossing my arms. "Why, I was a big nerd back in my day."

"I'm sure you were." She finally stopped laughing and straightened her legs, sighing. As if there was a magnet there, my eyes fell to where her hands were folded. Aw, who was I kidding? I wanted to see if that was what I actually thought it was.

"Bet your ass- I-I mean, you bet I was." _Well, if she wants me to see she'd let me._ _Either way, I know what I felt._ Hell, I felt it that particular day Frost tried to make out with me, but I wouldn't force her or overstep my boundaries. "You should play for me sometime, you know, like, bring Barbara to school." I suggested, giving her bag and jacket to her. "Also, it would spare you from dealing with everyone else in the cafeteria."

"Saying I can't handle myself?" She suddenly smirked at me and I melted a bit.

"I say you handle yourself very well." I handed her glasses back as the bell rang. "Its really just and excuse to hear more of your beautiful voice." Winking at her, I helped her stand up and immediately got swept away by the sea of students, though I didn't miss her lower lip being pulled into her teeth as a genuine smile crossed her face.

_So very cute there should be a law about her!_ I grinned all the way back to my classroom, forgetting about my lunch, Sven, Belle, and that jerk. No, I went straight back to my desk so I could read the rest of her prompt.


	3. Superheroes and Nutella

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A few days into this story and I was already getting crap from my students. I swear, the only one who was enthusiastic about it was Aurora. Not even Anna was too jazzed about it, so says most of the summaries I'd gotten so far. _It's a story for the ages people!_ Though, I think if we read some other material- _nope, not going there._ Of course, I was loving it just as much as Aurora, but hey, it's school and supposed to feel like torture. Not really. There was a reason I was a teacher after all._ Punks_.

"Ms. P. I don't get this story at all!" Nala complained, making me stop reading to raise an eyebrow at her. _Seriously? I know I'm not the only one reading this book._ I had it on good authority that Grimsby's class was alongside my syllabus, though last year it was he that started on Romeo and Juliet. Nala started in my class, but she ended up transferring to his class because her former boyfriend had been in there and now she was complaining? Did they even finish it? That old man sorta was a pushover anyway.

"It's simple really. She's a Capulet, he's a Montague, the two families hate each other and will always hate each other. Therefore, 'tis forbidden love between the two lovebirds." I informed, leaning casually against my desk.

"Well, why didn't he just _write_ it like that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me. "Like _Twilight_ or something." _She did not just ask that. Twilight? No damn way! The only thing tragic about loving a vampire was the thousand-year difference in ages._

"Otherwise, we wouldn't be talking about it, a few-hundred years later, would we?" I said and a few students agreed, even Anna, though she wasn't looking at me.

"Well, it's just so boring is all." She relented and slumped down in her chair. "I could do better."

"Yes, and if you manage to write a sonnet so freaking compelling, that it lasts as long as Shakespeare's, allow me to apologize in advance. For now, shall we continue?" By now I had settled on my desk, waiting for her to let it out._ Drama queen._

"god Ms. P. Marry me already." Eric pleaded dreamily. "You're as awesome as you are Venus." He continued and I saw green eyes behind him, lift to find mine.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it makes perfect sense, don't you know who Venus is?" Eric tried to defend himself, but I was too busy trying not to blush from the smirk Anna was currently giving me. What's with that look? She pushed her glasses back up and ducked back behind her book.

"The razor?" Sebastian's answer finally snapped me out of my trance and back to reality. Aurora scoffed, muttering that he was an idiot and he smirked at her.

"Thank you for the compliment and proposal, Eric." I hopped off my desk. "But you're just too young-"

"Hey, I'm turning eighteen next week!" He protested. _Gee, it's like he means it._

"You think its that easy? Fine, I expect nothing but the best. The most expensive wedding ring, a trip to the Bahama's, a huge ceremony-" I began counting off my fingers and a collection of chuckles went up around the room at my ridiculous demands. Even Anna's eyebrow was raised in amusement.

"Whoa! Alright, let me get a job first." He relented. "But you better wait for me."

"No promises." I shrugged, reopening my book. "Best get in line. Now, let's get back to it before I have you all start reading it." Warning them with the death-rays known as my eyes, I continued reading.

* * *

_Where to start. First, I definitely choose Batman over Superman because he's completely bad-ass! For one, the dude's a billionaire, he builds his own weapons, and he's just plain more realistic than Superman. Like he could be anyone among us. Not to mention, that he has a sweet ride to pick up chicks in._

_Also, unlike Superman, who was 'given' super powers, Batman built himself up. He learned to do bad all by himself and made a statement out of one of his biggest fears. Not everybody hates bats, hell, he hates them, but by facing that fear, he was then able to instill fear into those bad guys with it. Also, his outfit is better and can shoot things from it._

_A last thing: He actually has a mask. Doesn't hide behind glasses like someone I know. I mean really, why does Clark even wear those glasses when he can see through walls? Very poor disguise if you ask me._

_Very valid points 'if you ask me.' Aw hell! I'm a Superman woman._ _Really, I'm wearing his symbol right now, though you couldn't tell unless you took my pants off. Anyway._ After everybody shuffled out, I began to unpack my lunch, deciding to eat in my classroom instead of dealing with the possible sightings of that bleached Yeti. I didn't even finish my lunch the other day because of him. Well, not just him anyway, but that was besides the point.

And today, nothing, I repeat: nothing was going to get in the way of me and my extra gooey, extra delectable, Nutella sandwich that I almost gobbled up right after making it. Chocolate is my life, Nutella just makes everything better. So with my mouth already watering, I practically tore the lid off like it would be my last meal.

"Hungry much?" I'd just taken the biggest bite ever when I heard a voice that gave me chills. Turning my head and chewing like I had a purpose, I saw Anna leaning against the door with- _oh my god, her guitar!_ She was wearing that little smirk that I had began to like, even with those glasses of hers, she looked like a sweet dork with a secret. Like she was actually a bad girl. A flirty girl? I didn't know, but it was adorable.

"It's Nutella." I raised my hands and stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And yes, I'm always hungry for this junk. It's freaking delicious!" I declared, motioning for her to come on in.

"I see that. It's all over your face like a child." She sat in one of the front desks, settling her guitar between her legs.

"Yeah, I normally don't wipe my face until I'm done devouring my sandwiches. Otherwise I'll keep messing up my pretty kisser." When I looked at her, I saw her biting on her lip. "You know you want some. Wanna be dirty like me?"_ Ooo, smooth one and she's blushing!_ My eyes beheld the glorious sight of her red T/white and red flannel shirt as she fiddled with the top strings of her guitar. Avoiding all possible eye-contact and it was endearing. Okay maybe that 'dirty' comment might have pushed it a little, but it was already out there.

"I'm not allowed to have chocolate." She nearly whispered. I froze, completely horrified. _Who the hell is not allowed to have fucking chocolate?! Who is so cruel they would deny her a gift from God himself?_

"Y-your kidding, right? Anna, please tell me you are joking." I stared incredulously at her, not caring if I was wearing Nutella lip stick. She gave a light, half-hearted chuckle, but didn't answer. _She's serious._

"Is it, you know, 'cause Batman doesn't eat chocolate?" Instead of making her feel a little uncomfortable, I tried a different approach and it seemed to work as she gave me a questioning look.

"How do you know if he does or doesn't eat chocolate?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. _Bingo._ As much as I didn't want to, I put my sandwich down in order to pay attention to my words.

"Because, isn't he, like, built?" I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"What if he eats nothing _but_ chocolate?" She adjusted her glasses, taking on a defensive tactic. _Very nice._

"Then he'd be _Fat_ Man, wouldn't he?" I grinned at her and saw something flicker there in those green eyes. _Ooo._

In an instant, she was in front of me and my grin grew into a full blown smile when she reached for my Nutella.

"H-hey, That's mine!" I tried to grab it and ended up only managing to tear a piece off as she shoved the rest into her mouth._ Nooo!_

"I think you've had enough." She stated, licking her fingers and glaring playfully at me.

"I won't ever have enough." I whispered as I, too, licked my fingers, watching her hesitate just for a second in order to watch me. But before she could think anything more, I reached for my container. "I always have a spare." Winking at her, I pulled out my second sandwich. "Now, if you play nice, I'll split it with you. Mainly because I see that now that you've tasted it, you want more."

"But I _am_ being nice." She stated innocently, putting her hands behind her back and slightly rocking on the balls of her feet. _She's good. What the hell am I doing?_

"Then, so am I." Tearing it in half, I held it out to her. "Even though you took my first one, without permission." I grumbled haphazardly as she took it.

"Hey, you were making fun of Batman." She settled on my desk, though if I were smart, I would have went to sit next to her instead. This just felt a little odd, like our statuses were enforced. _Oh well. Maybe they need to be._

"My bad. I like Superman after all." I shrugged and laughed when she immediately held out her half eaten, half sandwich back to me.

"I don't know about you then, Elsa." _She said my name!_ I almost grabbed her hand instead of what was outstretched to me, but when I did, she made a move to change her mind, I quickly tore what I could off and stuffed it in my mouth. "Hey!" Her eyes widened in amusement.

"Hey yourself, _Bruce_." I smirked. "I told you to be nice."

"Watch yourself, Clark. This could turn nasty." Realizing the double meaning of that statement, we both blushed pretty hard._ I-I hope so? god, she's- NO! Don't even finish that statement!_ "A-anyway." Pushing her hair behind her ear, she awkwardly made her way back to her guitar. "You kinda mentionted that you wanted to hear me play?"

Like a school girl again, I practically jumped over my desk and was at her side in no time at all. I must have scared her because she immediately stood back up, taking a step back. _Not used to fangirls, eh? We'll need to fix that._

"What's the matter, Bruce? Can't stand to be near the greatest superhero of all time?" I asked, placing myself on the front desk, opposite of where she was sitting.

"Whatever." She snorted but made no move to go back to her seat.

"Come on. I don't bite _that _hard." I scoffed, scooting a little further back and grinning at the shy girl. She shuffled her feet and bit her lip before finally taking a step closer. I watched her with so much interest that you'd think I was trying to see through her with my x-ray vision and when her eyes met mine, she shot them back to the floor so fast, I wasn't even sure if I'd seen it.

"I-I don't know. I've n-never done this in front of anyone before." She hesitated and sank into the desk she was hovering over. A row and seat away from me. "What if I suck?" Whispering, she bit into her thumb. _That's adorable. Like I'm someone that special._ I thought it best to stay where I was though, not wanting to provoke her, and settled in the seat instead.

"Why don't you let _me_ be the judge of that." I said gently, all joking aside. Even though a million other comments flowed through my goofy mind, but I didn't want her to ever be afraid to speak her mind around me. _Hell, nobody else did._ But, at the moment, Anna was the important one. I didn't know why she was so shy- _maybe it's- NO! not thinking about that just yet._ My eyes were falling, but I caught them and brought them back up to her freckled face.

She sighed heavily before bringing her eyes to mine.

"Want me to belt one out first?" Deciding to joke after all, I held out my hand.

"You play?" She asked, amused.

"I mentioned I was a Nerd right? Hell, I was in Glee Club in high school. Also, I could tap dance if you wanted me to." As if I were really about to, I got to my feet and watched green eyes widen.

"W-wait, hold up. Why are you doing this?" She got up too, though bringing her eyes back to the floor. "Nobody really pays attention to me." It broke my heart to hear those words, to see the way it hurt her to admit that. Whether I was supposed to hear that or not was irrelevant as she took a shaky breath and I beheld her for who she really was.

The sunlight that filtered into the room, landed on her hair, setting it on fire. Her distant gaze was that of a longing painting, and her eyes, god her eyes. They gave so much away about what she was feeling in that moment that I wanted to weep and laugh at the same time. Anna was really beautiful girl who could be whoever she wanted but was caged in so tight that she was afraid to hope. To dream. But still the most breathtaking thing I'd ever seen.

"B-because you're gorgeous." I breathed in awe and we both froze.

"W-wait what?" Her face turned as red as her hair when she gaped at me, clearly in shock.

_Oh shit. _"Oh, t-that was said out loud wasn't it? Uh- um, no! I-I meant- you a-are gorgeous- but- I wasn't- I'm not-" I shut myself up in embarrassment. I swear I've never said, aw hell of course I have, but not to someone like this, someone who reacted in such a cute way that ultimately made me glad I'd said it, even if it was unconsciously. "Uh, h-hows about you put me out of my misery and play?" Seriously, I wanted to hide under my desk.

"You got it." Just as ready to run away as I was, she fumbled with the guitar and quickly brought it in front of her. "W-what do you want me to play?"

"_Only You_ of course." _No brain-er._

"I-its like a love song you know." Cautious as ever, her green eyes eyed me.

"I like love songs." I shrugged, letting her know I was just fine with it. _On the contrary, I just really wanna hear you play your favorite song._

Anna took a deep breath as she put her fingers in position and I could tell she was just as nervous as she was shy. Even had the nerve to tell me not to laugh if she messed up. I rolled my eyes, but waited patiently for her to continue.

"Not- I-I'm not gonna sing it, though." She'd already began strumming and whatever I was going to say got caught in my throat when she licked her lips, face settling in focus as her fingers traveled all over the strings in what I could only describe as: magic.

She relaxed substantially and as I watched her, the world slowly began to fade away. A sense of calm overtook her features and I swear I'd never seen her in so much peace before, it astounded me. She looked happy and I melted all over again. _Holy cow, she's even more- stop it! Beautiful- hey! Cut that out!_ I had to restrain myself from moving closer to her. She was enchanting and the words from the song were so close from falling out of my mouth that I was whispering them. _Could I sing?_ It had been song long since I had, but damn it all, even Anna was humming along, ready as me to sing. She lied. In fact, she was really good with that guitar.

So good that I couldn't hold back from singing anymore.

_"Only you can make this change in me"_ I started a bit shyly, but when a sudden glance and a smile greeted me from Anna, I grew in confidence.

_"For it's true, you are my destiny"_ She sang the next line and I swooned at the sound of her magnificent voice.

_"When you hold my hand"_ I almost stuttered at the next verse, but made up for it but holding out my hand to her, making her smile wider as she sang the next.

_"I understand the magic that you do"_ After she finished that one, she looked at me and nodded.

_"You're my dream come true. My one and only you"_ We finished together, harmonizing perfectly, like we'd been singing together our entire lives. Maybe we did. _Wait, when did I start moving?_ As if I was hypnotized and being drawn toward her in the heat of the moment, I stood over her as her eyes glued to mine with no fear, no hesitation. Nothing.

_(One and only you)_ We finished and without so much as a second thought, I cupped her face and leaned in.

Anna's breath hitched, the clock ticked, her fingers stopped moving, my heart exploded, and our lips had just touched as the alarming sound of the bell made the both of us jump in surprise. Reality rammed back into me and I gasped, jumping back. _What did I just-_

"I-I-I, A-Anna, u-uh- that- I wasn't-" My eyes widened when she suddenly sprang out of her seat and smashed her lips to mine for a short, meaningful second before she bolted out of the classroom and into the flow of students.

Frozen in place, I could only stare after her with a hand to my lips, my heart racing, mouth open, and numb legs.

_T-that escalated quickly._


	4. Afterschool Suggestions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Omigodomigodomigod, she kissed me! We-well, technically, I kissed her first, but still! Our lips totally touched! That's sooo wrong, but it felt sooo right! I wonder if anybody saw us? Would they report us? It was just a kiss, we could say that she tripped and I caught her...well, if it comes to that but- oh my god! I can't believe it, yes I can. What's more?_

_I'd like to do it again._

Sleep did not embrace me whatsoever that night. My brain just would not shut up and I spent the night tossing and turning and then finally made myself some tea and passed out on the couch, for at least an hour. I regretted it when I realized I was putting cream cheese on a slice of toast rather than the bagel it was supposed to have been. Oh well. I ate it anyway.

When I got to the school, I trudged up the stairs, through the halls and finally to my own classroom. _You can do this. Who needs sleep anyway?_ As if my body was waiting to respond, I suddenly let out a yawn so fierce it formed tears in my eyes. _Aw man! Is it too late to get an energy-_ without so much as a second thought, I dropped my bag and sprinted to Sven's room.

"Hey, buddy, best friend, all time good ol' boy!" I barged into his classroom like I was the weasel himself and hopped onto his desk. He turned in his chair and graced me with a little boy smirk that would make anyone swoon, even guys.

"Breast fed? Hey, keep my mother's tits out of that pervy mind of yours." He leaned back in his chair to grin at me.

"Your language is offensive." I gasped in feigned shock and he laughed. To my pleasant surprise, he brought out two cans of feel good juice and in no way did that mean beer. _Hyper juice? Last-ditch punch? Feel alive now and crash later celebration? Cinco de mayo/ siesta? Okay that last one was ridiculous._

"Green or Blue?" He asked, throwing the bag in the trash. "I figured you'd want your own today so I got two." _He must be an esper._

"god, you're a fuckin' saint, Sven." I held out my hand excitedly. "Green of course, I'm not watching my figure." _Lo-carb, seriously? I need all the energy I can get!_

"Now, whose language is offensive?" He joked as I opened my drink.

"Yours, because I'm gonna say 'thank you.'" Taking a huge gulp might have been a mistake. It was good, no doubt, but it felt like I'd swallowed a ball of fizzed ice. Feel the burn! Sven snorted at the look I was currently giving. "Thanks." I let out an uncharacteristic burp, still patting my chest as my throat settled.

"Careful, you might actually swallow some." He commented as he opened his own can and, unlike me, he casually sipped it.

"Asshole." I covered my throat with my hands like it would warm it faster and he laughed at me.

"You sound like a baby dinosaur. You know, if they said words like 'asshole.'" He teased more.

"Who's an asshole?" We turned to see Belle who was holding my bag out to me, but when she saw what I was taking a cautious sip of, she immediately dropped it too and practically jumped at and tore it out of my hands.

"Mine!" I protested, snatching it back when her face screwed up too. _Heh...no wonder Sven got a kick out of me when I did that._

"Hey, how come you never get me one, Sven?" Belle asked after her throat cleared.

"Because_ we_ never dated. It's common courtesy when its you that decides to just be friends." He stated as if it were an actual fact, but didn't hesitate to hold his can out to her. She took it gratefully. _Huh, is that how it worked? Dork._

"You know,_ I'd_ get you more than a drink that's gonna kill ya later in life, right?" I swear we all groaned when we heard a voice that was too annoying to hear so early in the morning.

"Let me guess, a gun?" I asked, eyeing my bag as he picked it up and brought it to me like a faithful puppy. Didn't he have anything better to do than bother us this early?

"No, not a gun! Something better, n-not something that's gonna kill you." _Please, anything you give me could potentially kill me. Okay, that's a little harsh isn't it. Oh well._

"Whatever, Frost." I rolled my eyes and took my bag from him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for my classes." Instead of marching out of there, I leaned across Sven's desk to give him a Monster-flavored kiss to his cheek. "Thanks dear. Bells, I'll see ya." And I left without another word.

* * *

"Ms. P, you don't look like yourself." Merida was the first to comment once everybody settled down.

"Oh really?"I grinned._ That's because I'm totally hyper and giddy about someone in this particular class._

"Yeh, ya look like shite. Someone give ya the boot?" She asked and I looked up just in time to catch her wink at Anna, who blushed furiously and hid behind her notebook. _Oh, well, guess I wasn't hyper anymore. Geez, way to break it to me that I look like sh- Whoa hey! What was that all about?_

"Nope. I just didn't sleep last night is all. And just because you have an awesome accent doesn't mean that I didn't catch what you said." I pointed at her, clicking my tongue and when she raised an eyebrow, I continued. "Who watches _Sons of Anarchy_? Write a prompt about your favorite TV show and if you've ever stayed up all night watching it." _Nice save, Pierce! You outta get a medal for thinking on your feet. Or was that the lasting effects of that drink?_ I didn't know, but now I noticed that Merida was whispering something to Anna and she shook her head, not daring to look at me.

"Aye, so ya like accents? Guess that leaves Eric off yer list then, eh?" She teased, nudging Anna's shoulder playfully and Anna pushed her hand away.

"Are you cheating on me, Ms. P?" Eric put his hand to his chest in mock hurt. I felt my face threaten to burn. _Why though?_ It wasn't like I was dating him, but just the way Merida was acting, teasing Anna, and smirking at me. It was like she knew something and from the way Anna was avoiding all possible eye-contact, did _she_?

"One: you and I?" I gestured between the two of us. "Not gonna happen. And two: Merida, why'd you have to put that on blast? Now Eric and a whole bunch of other people are gonna have a fake accent when they talk to me."

"Of course, there be a few who dun need it to turn yer head, right?" She asked and I caught that smirk from her and gulped heatedly. _Hello! What the hell is she- she didn't know, what the hell am I talking about? It was just a kiss._

"Yes dear, any other oily bo-hunk turns my head." I gave her a hard stare, daring her to say anything else but she relented, still smirking at me. "So, get to writing and we'll get to it." I feel it now. My energy drink finally wore off as I slumped into my seat._ Whooo, could use another. Not!_

While they wrote, I couldn't help but notice one thing. Anna hadn't so much as looked at me since class started.

_No biggie, she didn't always have to look at me right?_

* * *

A week later.

WRONG! In fact, every day after that kiss, she didn't so much as glance at me. Not to mention that even her prompts and essays were as boring as everyone else's. Okay, they weren't boring, that's just rude. But still, I normally looked forward to reading what she had to write and what she had to write now...well, they were to the point, bland, no sketches of nerdy glasses, no jokes and worst of all: no lunchtime visits from her.

I mean, it really wasn't anything sensual, then again, if it was, I didn't care. I just really enjoyed her company and now, a week later, god, it was Merida that was getting to know her better! No I wasn't jealous, not really, but it did peeve me a bit because they were definitely around the same age- _what's the matter with me? I shouldn't be having these thoughts. These feelings. She's my student! My very attractive, very adorable- aw hell, I kissed her first! Now that's even worse now isn't it._

_Was it something I said? Or did? I thought she felt- no, why would she?_

"First off, I think you need to put a lid on those thoughts of yours, sweet buns." He snickered and I slapped the side of his head in annoyance.

"Sven you jerk. How much did you hear?" Darting my eyes around, I made sure nobody was around and thankfully nobody was, considering it was lunchtime. "Don't ever call me that again." I growled at him.

"Why not? I like it." Sven commented, leaning back in his chair. "Um, something about what you did or didn't do, if she felt the same and who the hell are you talking about?" He asked, poking my nose and I bit him. Seriously, I thought he would know by now not to touch me so much, especially on my face, but the shit-eating grin he wore told me he knew and just wanted me to bite him._ Jerk._ "You're like a snapping turtle." He snorted. "I'll have to warn your girlfriend not to touch your face, seeing as if you grow the balls to get her." Grinning like a madman, he jumped away from me when I lashed out at him.

"Shut up, its none of your damn business." Was my answer.

"Aw did I hurt the poor lamb chop's feelings?" He pouted at me and I'd never wanted to hit him so bad.

"Okay, enough with the pet names!" I threw my arms up. "Do you _see_ Frost anywhere?" Gesturing around his empty classroom I gave him a 'duh' look and he rolled his eyes.

"You know, you can't keep running away. One of these days he's gonna come onto you so hard, you'll have no choice but to go out with him. He knows we are _nothing_ but friends." Sven said as he stood up and walked around his desk to the door.

"One: gross, I don't want his come anywhere near me and two: yeah you're right. I guess I'll have to use my trump card." I stood too, stretching my legs and tossing my trash away. He snorted at the 'come' comment and without hesitation, stole my punchline.

"What, that a rainbow is straighter than you are?"

"Damned straight- wait, what?" _He did not just say that! No way!_ With wide eyes, I stared at him.

"Girl, all of us, with the exclusion of Frost, know you have a thing for women." Sven put an arm around me as the bell rang. _Well, I do flail my sexuality around sometimes._

"Yeah, and the Pope's a Presbyterian." I shrugged leaning up to kiss his scruffy cheek. _Hell yeah, now I don't gotta come out to them! Wait, just because I was into A girl didn't mean I was- was I? It's not like I check out every single-_ A flash of red pulled me from my thoughts as I saw Anna walking with Merida and my heart twisted. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"You know I'm still standing here right?" _Oh shit._ "Was there something else you wanted to say?"

"Nope, no way. Thanks for lunch, buddy." I patted his shoulder and skipped off down the hall so as not to arouse suspicion. I'm sure he saw my stupid puppy dog eyes trailing after the redhead. _Idiot. Way to be on the down low!_

* * *

After school, I couldn't wait to get out of that pointless meeting and home, wanting nothing more than to kick my feet up, pop some popcorn and catch up on some scary movies that recently showed up on Netflix. I decided to try to forget about a certain someone since she didn't seem to feel the same. _Big baby, what's wrong with you?_ That sounded really shitty, considering I was the one that made something big out of nothing, that got hurt when nothing else happened afterward._ Idiot, what if it was she that was, is, insecure about the whole ordeal, I mean, she was the one that kissed me back- oh god, what if I ruined her? What if-_

"You're not getting away this time, Pierce." An ugly shiver crept up my spine when I stopped at my door. _You're kidding! I almost made it!_ I blame the stupid Weasle for calling that damn meeting. I would be halfway home by now. I rolled my eyes, not really in the mood for dealing with this guy.

"Look Frost, it's Friday and all I want to do is get out of here. Alone." I opened my door, hoping he wouldn't follow me in.

"Who parties alone?" He smirked, or tried to anyway and it strangely looked like Sven's smirk. _Ugh, isn't there anything original about him?_

"I didn't say I was going to party. And no you may not give me a ride home." I asked and slapped his hand away when he began to reach out.

"What if I said please?" He took his hand back in amusement.

"Then I'd say I'm busy." Deciding not to venture into my classroom, due to safety precautions, I leaned casually against the wall.

"Oh come one, I know you love ice and there's a sculpturing thing going on downtown." Again, he tried to touch me and I fixed him with a death glare. _Back. Off._

"So you're saying-" Once again I slapped his hand away "that looking at ice sculptures are better than a night filled with drunken orgasms?" His ears began to redden a bit. "Wow, I didn't know you were such a gentleman." I all but grinned but ended up slapping his face when he suddenly leaned in to kiss me. _The fucking nerve of this asshole!_

"I-I'm sorry, that was out of line-" he began to apologize, reaching to me again and I swear, I was so ready to punch him. I actually drew back my fist, aiming right for his nose.

"Elsa? I-I mean, Ms. Pierce?" A glorious voice broke through my sudden rage and I ended up patting his shoulder instead.

"Sorry Frost." I grabbed Anna's arm, pulling her to me. "I-_ we_ actually have to- uh- to-" I began to stammer, noticing that I was indeed touching her. _T-this- is this okay? Whoops._

"Tutoring?" She offered and I heard the hallelujah chorus and internally thanked her from the bottom of my heart.

"Yes! Anna's grades are slipping so she agreed to be tutored by me so she could make up for it." It actually wasn't a lie. Her test scores were pretty low and she'd dropped a letter-grade in a week. _Why didn't I think of that?_ "Guess I can't go out with you." I shrugged but glared at him. "Oh yeah. Don't ever try to touch me again." Growling at him, I made myself very clear.

Frost straightened, looking clearly embarrassed and to my surprise, I saw Anna giving him a hard stare too. He apologized again (not bothering to try to touch me) and scampered off down the hall. _He really did push it, Sven._ But not the way I thought, no, I thought he would at least be _subtle_ about it, not try to force himself on me. _Dipshit._

"What was that all about?" Anna asked once I broke away and finally headed into my classroom to get my bag. Instead of leaving like I'd planned, I ended up plopping down in my chair with a sigh.

"You just witnessed me being hit on by that piece of junk." I said, reaching for my phone to see if I had any missed calls. Belle and I were supposed to go out on Saturday and I couldn't wait to dump this on her.

"He tried to touch you. Like, without your consent." She leaned on my desk and I looked into her green eyes. Of all topics for her to start talking to me again, it has to be because of that idiot. I gave her a grin.

"Yeah, but if he really did-" I started but gasped when she leaned further over the desk, right into kissing area and whispered.

"I saw him almost kiss you." _Oh wow. Just how long was she there? How much did she hear? Was she jealous?_ I gulped when her eyes filled with an unknown emotion, right before she closed the distance between our lips.

_Oh my god! Wait what does this mean? Does she like me? I thought she wanted nothing to do with me! And yet here she is, with her lips on mine, her hand on my cheek. She smells good._ I had to return the favor, but before I could, she pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry." With horror in those green orbs, she turned to go. But, like hell, I'd let her leave again. _Not this time!_ I sprang up, caught her hand and when she turned, I gently cupped her face and pressed my lips back to hers, only kissing her for a second before she spoke. "S-stop. I-I don't want-" suddenly her voice broke as she leaned away, slowly sinking to the floor in defeat. "I can't."

"W-why not? I-I mean, sure, we're not supposed to, but if you feel this way-" I knelt in front of her, but hesitated when she pulled her knees up to her chin. "What are you so afraid of?" I asked quietly, as if she'd explode if I spoke too loudly.

She brought her face out of her arms to look at me with slightly moist eyes. "Rejection. I'm a-afraid of-" her voice faded out and I leaned in further. _Hm_?

"You think I'd _reject_ you? Anna, I've been-"

"I have a dick." Again she buried her face in her arms as she choked on a sob. I swallowed my words._ Oh. Dear, I already knew that!_ "There. The big secret is out. Nobody likes me because of it so why would I think you would?" She said bitterly and I all but slapped her.

"You're fucking beautiful, Anna." I stated instead. "You're crazy if you think I'd run away from you, call you names behind your back, or any of the other sick things you're used to." I lifted her face so she could look at me. "I don't care if you have a dick named Batman Jr. Hell, I've got a Pandora's Box, so what's the problem? Nothing is going to scare me away from you." _What the hell am I saying? Is this what I want? What I couldn't admit until now?_ "I'm not afraid." Looking into her watery green eyes, I removed her glasses so I could wipe her cheeks.

"B-but, you're my _teacher_." She looked away, ashamed. "I don't turn eighteen until December and even after that-"

"Let's think about the here and now, okay?" I cut her off by squeezing her cheeks. _She's so precious!_ "Right now, I just really wanna kiss you again. Everything aside for now, let's just-" I sighed gratefully when she relaxed, letting her legs straighten out. "Let's not be teacher and student at the moment." I pushed her hair behind her ear. "Genitals, unannounced. Let it just be you and I." Whispering, I closed the door, not wanting anything to ruin this moment.

She bit her lip nervously, not to mention, so painfully shy that she began playing with one of her braids, she nodded in agreement. I swear, when our lips touched, for the fifth time since I've known her, I saw nothing but fireworks as they exploded across my mind. Blowing it to a million pieces.

_god I'm in love._


	5. Coffeehouse Songs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Hey! Reel in your hormones woman-on-fire!_ My consciousness screamed bloody murder at me and as if Anna heard my thoughts, we both jumped back in astonishment. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit!_ My eyes widened in shock. _What the hell was I thinking? We can't do this! Well, not at the moment- NO!_

"I-I'm sorry! I was way, the hell out of line." Anna put her hand to her lips. "I-I shouldn't have kissed you, you know ju-just after I'd mentioned that Frost-"

"No, I was- I-I am. This, this isn't-" I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm the one who's sorry, I-I shouldn't have in the first place. You're my student."

"And you're my teacher." She stated. Boy, was I an idiot, or was I an idiot?

"What's wrong with you, Anna? Stop being so darn irresistible." I laughed, hopefully easing the tension a bit.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault that you kissed me. You could lose your job." She snorted arrogantly and I raised an eyebrow. _Hello, who is this chick?_

"Well, that's thanks to you. Luckily I have another job." I leaned in, at a safe distance. "I'm actually a secret agent." Watching her get up, lead me to as well.

"Yeah? Why don't you wear glasses then? It might tell us that you're at least trying to be undercover." She coughed. "Clark." _Oh. That's funny._

"Oh, well excuse me Bruce, not all of us are afraid."I laughed, threatening to hit her but with no real intention whatsoever, making her chuckle a bit. "I don't need a mask to hide my awesomeness." She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"You done crossed the line Mr. Kent." She grinned and I crossed my arms defiantly.

"How so, Mr. Wayne? Did I offend you with my-" _aw man, I already said awesomeness! Think, Elsa. You're the teacher, think!_ "Charisma?" _Booyah!_

"Heavens no." She snorted but checked her watch. "You made me miss my bus."

_Say what?_

* * *

"So, Batman Jr?" Anna asked as she held her hand out, offering to take my bag, regardless that she was still carrying her own._ How sweet._ Though, she should be punching my lights out because I made her miss her bus. _Wait, scratch that._ _I offered to take her home, so yeah, she can thank me instead._

"Clever huh?" I winked at her. "I just really didn't want you to run again." Even though she reached for my bag, I held onto it, not wanting her to out chivalry me and she rolled her eyes.

"It-" she bit her lip, looking away while I closed and locked my classroom. I turned back to her to see that she was shuffling her feet hesitantly. "It really doesn't bother you?" When she brought unsure green eyes to me, I smiled, but turned mischievous.

"Is it big?" I asked, waiting but then face palmed. _You ma'am are the biggest idiot ever!_ "T-too soon?" Looking up, I saw the biggest blush on her face as she gaped at me. "I-I-I'm sorry! Th-that don't- don't even think about answering that." _Seventeen, she's seventeen. A minor you jack-face!_ I hurriedly walked to the doors in embarrassment. _Why would you do that? I need a very, very cold shower and a harsh reality check. Okay, maybe not that harsh, I like my job._

"I-I can forget you asked that, if you want." She said and I nearly jumped ten feet in the air, already forgetting that I was supposed to take her home.

"Y-yes! It would do me justice. And no, I do not mind whatsoever." I opened the door and she slid in. _Whoo, calm yourself!_ Once she was in, I threw my bag on the backseat and went around to get in too.

"I think-" she started when I turned the ignition. "What are we doing?" She put her seat belt on when we pulled out of the parking lot. "How old are you? Does this mean something's going on between us?" I could tell she wasn't used to talking this much and I'd never heard her say that much either.

"Well, I-I'm twenty-three, look Anna, I don't know what this is, but we shouldn't discuss this until you're legal." At the stoplight, I looked at her to find her biting her lip.

"So you like me? Be honest and I'll drop it." She brought her eyes to me. I bit my lip nervously. This whole ordeal happened so quickly, yet so slowly and I was still going insane. For one: what the hell is the matter with me? Nothing, I just had a thing for this redheaded beauty.

"Yes. I do, but-" I tried to start out slowly.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone. The light's green." She stated. _The green light? Oh._ I stepped on the gas and we were on our way again.

Anna told me what streets to take and before I knew it, we pulled up to the biggest estate I'd ever seen. Well, my house wasn't too shabby, but that was half a castle! The wrought iron fence opened by itself as we approached it, but she told me not to go any further and that the gates would close soon enough.

"Holy cow, that your _house_?" I felt like I needed to get out of my car in order to take in its whole entirety. Anna nodded, but suddenly that look came back. Her lonely look and I had to bite my lip to keep from saying anything.

"Yeah. Nobody's home yet, but thanks for bringing me." She attempted to get out, but I put a hand on her forearm, stopping her.

"What do you propose we do? There's an obvious pull between us but, I'm not sure if we can do...whatever this is."

"Calm down, Elsa. It was a few kisses." She said, looking back at me with a guarded look. _Was she mad? At me? Already?_ "They don't _have_ to mean anything." Sitting back I could tell that I was losing her.

"They did. _D__o_ mean something. Trust me, Anna they do and I just want what's best for you."

"Friends." She said when I tried to think of what to say and how to put it. "Let's start over as friends." Anna grinned at me.

"Until Dec- until you graduate and are no longer my student, we'll discuss this." I leaned back in my chair, pleased with myself for once.

"December." I looked to her in question._ Seriously? B-but-_ "December we'll talk about it and when I graduate, we'll act." She gave me a small smile. "I do like you, Elsa. You know, in case that wasn't already clear at this point." Biting her lip, she looked away shyly.

"Good to know. I know you don't always do this and I'm happy to be a part of it." I wanted to reach out to her, but restrained myself. "I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. You don't have to be shy around me. Hell, you can sing about it and I'll join right in." I said and finally managed a smile from her.

"Thank you, Elsa." She said sincerely and I felt her pinky touch mine for a short second before she got out and waved at me. I waved back with tingly fingers. _December huh? Freaking graduation! Can I last that long?_ Watching her walk up the driveway, so small next to that big house, she looked so out of place and I felt like taking her back to my place (not so we could do things, but just so she wasn't overwhelmed) I sighed._ I'll have to last that long._

* * *

"So, how'd you like the book?" Brown eyes questioned when I brought my iced coffee and her chai tea back to our table.

"What book?" I asked around a yawn, thinking that I needed to divide my weekdays and weekends better so I wasn't sluggish on my two days off.

"_Fifty Shades of Grey_? You know I recommended it to you?" She gave me a funny look.

"B-Belle!" My face flushed and I looked around, hoping nobody heard. "No, I haven't read it, well I tried to read one of the parts you left sticky notes on- ha-have you no shame? That's like, scary BDSM stuff-" I kept my voice lowered.

"Ah, so you get the gist. That's a start." She chuckled, making me roll my eyes.

"Some students of mine say that its very, what was the phrase? Very shit taste? Something like that, like it sucks." I stated haughtily, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Oh, yeah very cheap taste, but I figured I'd start you on that before moving on to something better." Belle waved at someone but I was too busy thinking that over.

"You saying I'm cheap? Belle, I bought you tea. Chai tea, nonetheless." I joked, making her snort. "And why are you making me read it again? What's wrong with other stories, like, like _Reaper's Legacy_ or something?"

"What the heck is _that_?" Belle asked with a raised brow.

"Why don't you get your head out of the trash and find something else to do?" I suggested.

"Oh, like watch _Dr. Who_? Or, what else, that weird biker show? Harry Potter? Please, the books are better than the movies." She stated arrogantly.

"And you're annoying!" I laughed, deciding to drop it since we were getting nowhere fast.

"So how's your love life treating you?" She asked, seeming to be in agreement with my earlier thought and I groaned. _Right, that punk._ I told her about how Frost wasn't going down without a fight and how he tried touching, not to mention, kissing me. "You should have kicked him in the balls!" She glared at the table, pissed waves coming off of her.

"What balls? I was aiming for his nose." I chuckled and made her choke on her tea.

"Anna! What the hell took ya so long?" A familiar accent made me jerk my head to the door to see a particular redhead shuffle into the coffee shop with her guitar. She wore a plain white shirt with a red jacket that had no sleeves and dark blue jeans. Of course she had her glasses on and she ducked her head when the other redhead joined her.

"One of your students?" Belle asked when she noticed me staring. _Whoops!_

"Y-yeah, both of them." I cleared my throat, turning my attention back to my drink. I hadn't expected to run into her so soon, but all the same, I was happy to see her out and about. _She looks particularly cute today._

"Ms. P! I didn't see yeh there!" _Yup. Knew she'd see me soon enough._ I looked up to greet the two with a warm smile.

"Well hello Merida, Anna. Fancy meeting you here." I gestured to Belle. "In case you didn't know, this is Belle, our librarian. Belle these two are the biggest troublemakers the school has ever seen. And they're in my class" I winked at them and Anna looked away with a failed attempt at hiding a grin.

"Are not! We be positively angels. _Especially_ in your class." Merida spoke up and wrapped her arm around Anna's neck, pulling her attention back to the table. I couldn't help but notice the light blush on her face when she tried to keep her eyes on mine. _Was there something on my shirt?_ Looking down, I noticed that the shirt I was wearing was riding a bit low, showing off a good deal of cleavage. _Stupid shirt, it was supposed to be hanging off my shoulder. How long was it like that?_

"I see. So what's with the guitar?" Belle asked while I fixed my damned shirt.

"Oh. We're practicing for the talent show." Merida pointed at Anna and she turned her guitar around, playing a few strings while Merida continued. "We're gonna rule the school!" She declared and I was surprised to hear Anna play a sort of Latin combined with blues, which was impressive. _Or could everybody who played guitar do that?_

"Well, I'll make sure to show up for that." Belle laughed. I was about to say something when Anna switched to the song she'd first played for me. My words got caught in my throat as an idiotic grin spread over my face._ What's she up to?_

"Hey, what song is that? Ms. P, looks like you know it." Merida sat next to me excitedly. "Why don'tcha sing it?" She suggested and while Anna wasn't looking at me, I could see her hiding her grin.

"Yeah, sing Elsa." Belle jabbed my side and I jumped. "I mean, if you _can_." She snorted sarcastically and from the way Anna played more pointedly told me that she really didn't like Belle poking fun at me. I looked at her and saw that she was actually looking at me, like she wanted me to sing as well. _Are you going to sing with me?_ I silently asked, but didn't expect her to.

_"When you hold my hand"_ I began again, trying desperately not to stare at her while I sang, but I suddenly remembered her pinky touching mine before she'd left the other day and I couldn't help but smile.

_"I understand the magic that you do"_ I was surprised that she sang the next and I swear, both Merida and Belle's jaws dropped to the floor at the glorious sound of Anna's voice.

_"You're my dream come true. My one and only you."_ We finished together again, but luckily this time there was a table to keep me at bay, not to mention, the two doubters that still hadn't gotten over our little display. Anna continued to play the last notes and we both refrained from singing the very last line because there was no doubt we'd be singing that to each other. That was the last thing we needed at the moment.

Bell and Merida might still be in shock, but they weren't dumb and there was no way we could get away with that display of affection. Regardless of all of that, whoever was listening in the coffee shop began to clap for us.

"Anna why didn't you tell me you could sing?!" Merida startled said girl and she flinched when Merida almost tackled her.

"Yeah, Elsa why didn't you tell me you could sing!" Belle threw her arms around me too and I quickly put a hand to her face, pushing her away.

"_Please_, Ms. Librarian, there's a ton of things that you don't know about me. Cut it out!" Unlike Anna who just stood there, awkwardly while Merida gushed, I managed to wrestle free of Belle's grasp.

"You should both compete in the Talent Show. You guys would kill it!" Belle composed herself long enough to start in on that again.

"But teachers don't compete in those things!" Merida complained, clearly wanting to keep her spot as the singer and I had absolutely no qualms about that.

"Yeah, who do you think I am?" I asked Belle. "Plus, I don't want to steal the show, right Anna?" I winked at her and she quietly snorted, putting her guitar back behind her.

"Well, we gotta go. I'm gonna try to pressure her into joining me in singing." Merida began to push Anna to the door.

"Just make sure Anna's comfortable with it, Merida. I'm serious!" I nearly shouted, getting a 'help me!' Look from the poor redhead as she basically tumbled out the door.

"That wouldn't happen to be Anna St. James would it?" Belle asked after everything quieted down again, but I was still getting looks from random people.

"Yeah, she is." I wrinkled my nose at an old guy that winked at me and by now my iced coffee was partly just coffee, but I drank it anyway, not wanting to make anymore eye-contact with these strangers.

"So are the rumors true, you know, that she's got a-" she gestured with her hands and instead of flushing like I should have, I got defensive.

"What does it matter? She's a human being and I'm pretty sure she's sick about all the shit people spout about her." I grumbled. Who gave her the right to judge my- my- friend? Anna, who gave her the right to say things about her.

"My bad, I was just curious." Belle patted my shoulder and I just about shrugged her hand off but stopped, not wanting to seem bitchy. "Anyway, why don't we head over to Sven's? I hear he's got enough beer to be considered a brewery." She pulled me up before I could protest, but hell, beer? _Count me in!_


	6. Boogie Shoes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"_Please_, Elsa I won't ask you for anything else so long as we live!" Belle pleaded, tugging on my hand like a child._ I seriously doubt that._ I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Geez, Belle, why not bring your whole farm next time. Seriously, saddle up that Clydesdale of yours, bring him tomorrow instead of your Bug and you got yourself a deal." I suggested, eyeing her Great Dane with as much interest as a cat to another cat. _It's got slobber pooling out of its mouth._

"I'll take care of your first two classes." She batted her eyes at me.

"Why can't you take him? He's your dog after all." I asked. Said dog suddenly reached a giant paw out to me and tilted his head in that cute way that dogs did. I felt myself swaying a bit. _He is kinda cute._

"See look, he likes you." She handed the leash over and I held out my own hand to her._ May as well get something out of it too._

"Why on earth did you set up the appointment today?" I groaned at her puppy-dog eyes.

"I-I don't know, this was the only day they had availible- so is that a yes?" Brown eyes lit up with so much hope you think I'd found a cure for cancer. She was so transparent it was insane.

"This is because of that hot vet isn't it?" I watched her face flush, but didn't wait for an answer. "Give me your keys. No way is this horse of a dog getting in _my_ car." As she handed those over too, I lead her dog back to her car, wondering why she even let him out in the first place. "Oh, and I'm totally gonna set up a date for the two of you. Not to mention that we're gonna go on a joy ride, right Gaston?" I asked the dog, patting his head.

"Elsa, I swear if you do something like that-" she stuttered, flushing once more. _Pfft! What a girl._

"You'll thank me, now get outta the way before we run you over." I gestured to her even before I got in the car. _Seriously, that woman. Can't even take her dog in for his shots because the guy's hot._

"I owe you one!" She pointed a finger gun at me and I honked the horn at her.

"You owe me a lot more than one." I glared at her as we drove by at a snail's pace before taking off and heading to the clinic.

Once there, I checked the dog in and while I waited, I wondered how Belle was handling my students and had secretly hoped she wouldn't ask me to do something like this again. Mainly because I just wanted to see a particular redhead. Thinking about Anna quickly distracted me as I smiled dreamily, forgetting about what I was doing and when the dog heard his name he yanked me away. _Whoa what a smart dog!_ I thought as he tugged me to a tall, well built fine-haired guy with teeth so white, I was glad I had my sunglasses on.

"There's the guy!" He exclaimed at the dog turned to a puppy that waggled all around him as the guy rubbed the beast down and when he looked back at me, he finally straightened.

"You're not Belle." He stated. _No shit, Sherlock._

"Yeah, no, I'm Elsa. Belle's... busy this morning." I shrugged and when he held out his hand, I hesitated, wondering if his hands were clean. _Of course not! They were all over that mutant dog._ I took it anyway, hoping to get this over with as quick as possible because he was suddenly looking at me differently.

"So, how do you know Belle?" He asked when the dog jumped on him.

"Oh. She's my sister." I lied. _Seriously, guy. Back off._

"She's sweet. Are you single?" _Bingo!_ I knew he'd ask. I rolled my eyes, leaning against the wall.

"Nope. I have a girlfriend. Now, is Gaston going to get his shots, or not? I have classes to teach and my girlfriend to see later."_ Ooo..I think I like that._ With shivers taking over my body, I raised a brow at the jerk who nodded and took the dog to the back, leaving me to my suddenly happy thoughts. That was until another ugly thought crossed my mind.

_Belle had better watch who she crushes on because that jackass is a big time playboy._

* * *

"Are you hungover Ms. P? Or are you late on purpose?" Eric was the first to speak up once they settled down and I took my sunglasses off finally happy to get away from that clinic.

"No, that was yesterday and may I warn you: Do not drink. It feels good at first and then sucks when everything's said and done." I sat down, taking out a few papers. "actually, I just got back from my... _smoke-break._" Waiting for someone to say something, I raised an eyebrow.

"You wished you smoked." Finally Merida spoke and I threw my hands up, looking at them dumbly. Anna rolled her eyes and looked back down at the paper she was currently scribbling on.

"I thought I was the only one dragging today. Must be Monday, right?" I asked and a few students groaned in agreement. "By the way, no smoking either. I'd like to see all of you this healthy ten years down the road."

"But, you just admitted you were hungover yesterday." Aurora complained, making Anna glance at her before looking at me.

"That's 'cause I'm an adult and need some sort of release. _You_ try teaching a class of yourselves first and then we'll talk." I grinned. "Besides, I don't drink all the time."

"You can't tell us what to do." Sebastian muttered somewhat arrogantly. I held back another grin when I suddenly dropped my sunglasses on the floor.

"Oops. Clumsy me. Sebastian, could you get that?" I asked innocently, making whoever was paying attention, snicker. Even Anna had picked her head up, watching Sebastian with amusement.

"B-but asking is different than commanding." He crossed his arms, though I could tell he was itching to get them for me. _Am I allowed to call you a dork?_

"Sebastian. Get my glasses for me. Right now." I tried to sound harsh but when he laughed, I had to too.

"Yes ma'am. Have mercy on me." He continued to laugh but got up to give them to me anyway.

When he put them on my desk I nodded at him and made my way around my desk to look at them. "So, coming back to the original topic. No drinking. Understand?" I said as sternly as I could. "Until you're twenty-one and can pay your own way." I added.

"Aye, aye. Now is there somethin' we could write about in there?" Merida asked, on the verge of boredom. It had been mainly the boys that I'd been talking to anyway. The girls just seemed a little more out of it than they normally did.

"Well, not really. Unless you want to write about what you're going to do when you turn twenty-one, or how horrible I was at trying to command, but other than that, I'd say its a free topic kinda day." I shrugged.

* * *

_Today is an off day._ I didn't get hit on all the time but still. _Ass-face, now I gotta steer Belle away from you._ I sighed, logging on to my computer and not even that interested in lunch. When lunch doesn't call out to me, that's saying something. Then again, leftover pizza was only good so many times before the taste settled in. Especially if Belle made it. I swear Sven was a better cook than the two of us combined. Now that's saying something else entirely. Pushing those thoughts away, I went to my playlist and when that old-ass computer refused, I brought out my ipad. Yes I had one. The computers here could use a serious update.

Since Sunday night, I'd had a song in my head that refused to get out, so what better way to extinguish it than to listen to it? _Ah, there it is._ I leaned back, closing my eyes as the saxophones suddenly blew to life and before I knew it, I was already on my feet. I waited for the lyrics to start but when there was only the instruments, I remembered I had two different versions. _Karaoke? Why not?_ I slid to the door and closed it before gliding back to restart the song. _Something's totally wrong with me today. Why am I so pumped?_ I blamed the song, actually.

_"Girl, to be with you is my favorite thing, yeah"_ again, I started shyly, hoping nobody would walk in, but at the same time, my feet had already began to move on their own as adrenaline spiked in me.

_"I can't wait till I see you again yeah, yeah"_ lifting my hands above my head, I spun on my toes before jumping from side to side, quickly mixing the line dance with other steps that came to me on the spot.

_"I wanna put on-"_ I threw out my hand, surprised to see none other than Anna leaning against the closed door with a mischievous smirk on her face. _I was wondering when you'd show up_. I grinned and without so much as a second thought, I turned, moon-walking my way back to her.

_"my, my, my, my, my Boogie shoes-"_ I took her hand, pulling her away from the door to join me and she laughed.

_"just to boogie with you, yeah"_ she started after she settled down enough to sing, but continued giggle to as I spun her around, gesturing for her to follow my mixture of line dancing and jiving.

_"I wanna put on my, my, my, my, my Boogie shoes"_ I started again, loving the way she was blushing, but still keeping up with my steps.

_"Just to boogie with you"_ she finished with her own little twist and took my hands as we pulled apart and then she pulled me back to her. We didn't finish the rest because she'd ended up kissing me.

_Girlfriend._ It stole whatever breath I'd had left in my lungs away and I felt my legs go weak. _Again, you let your guard down!_ At the moment, I didn't care, I kissed back but only for a short moment as she then rested her forehead on my chin.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to catch you off guard." She chuckled and moved away from me. With the biggest grin ever, I caught my breath, turning the music down before turning back to her.

"Well, it definitely wasn't unwelcomed." I commented, looking around to make sure nobody else was out and about. Anna saw me scoping and went to open the door once more. "It was _you_ that declared until December, remember?" I complained like a kid.

"But aren't _you_ supposed to be the responsible one?" She asked innocently, making me roll my eyes.

"What, did you want me to slap you so would wouldn't kiss me? Because, that's how I operate." I paused. "Unless you're into that kinda thing, I can find some other way to stop you."

"H-hey!" She ducked her head, face starting to glow. _Oops_.

"I'm only joking, _Anna_." I tried to mimic Merida's accent and she snorted. "Are you hungry? I surmise you didn't eat lunch." I held out a slice of pizza as enticingly as I could to her.

"Have you tasted the cafeteria food? It's gotta be imported from the prison." She muttered, getting up so she could take the pizza from me.

"Been to prison have we?" I teased. Her response was a gigantic bite and a playful glare. _Totally adorable._ "But yes, I agree. That's why I bring my own." I sat at my own desk, searching for a different song. _Seriously, I needed to tell Belle about that creep_. Not to mention that I sort of already called Anna my girlfriend. That was careless, but not entirely untrue either._ December. December!_

"So, you can dance." She said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I'm a little rusty, but I suppose I can." I gave up searching and put it on shuffle. "I didn't know you could, though. N-not that I- I was trying to embarrass you or anything-" I tried to defend myself and she laughed, looking up at the ceiling in mock superiority. "You're just full of surprises, Miss St. James." I stated in slight awe, switching tones as fast as lightning. _How have I not noticed you before all of this?_

"So are you." Anna brought her pretty green eyes to me and I gulped.

"N-not at all." I stammered, wanting to get away from this topic already. _We're not supposed to be like this until- aw, hell there just no way of telling that we'd evidently last that long, without touching._ But all the same. Right now, all I wanted was to kiss her again, but the better part of me kept me glued to my seat.

"I know what you're thinking." Anna stated quietly before she got up to saunter to the back of the classroom. When she got there, she turned, looking at me expectantly, waiting. I bit my lip and hesitantly followed, but not before poking my head out of the door and down both directions of the hall. _No one. All clear._ With a shaky hand, I closed the door once more, locking it as well. god, I've never been so nervous before!

In fact, I was so nervous that when I eventually got back to her, I stumbled. She caught me before chuckling and whispering that for someone who could dance, I was quite awkward and clumsy.

"Whatever. I'm just really concerned for your safety is all." I said, trying not to shiver as her hands rested lightly on my shoulders._ Just a little lower..._

"How considerate." She said and I gasped when her hands suddenly dropped to my waist._ Ohgodohgodohgod!_ I licked my lips, trying to slow my racing heart. "I'm also concerned for your safety, you know. This is dangerous." I watched her pull her lower lip into her mouth and the world seemed to fall away when she looked back at me with uncertain eyes.

"It sure is." I whispered, leaning in a bit. "But maybe I like living on the edge." Bringing my hands up to cup her cheeks, I'd just about kissed her when she spoke again.

"Okay, that was corny. Even for you." She pulled back to chuckle at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Gosh, kill the mood much?" I wanted to lean away but it felt like her hands were melting into my hips. Plus, now that I'd finally got to touch her, I wouldn't let her go so easily either.

"Someone had to say something." She whispered back and before I could try to be witty, she pressed her lips to mine._ Oh. Yeah, forget wits._ I immediately wrapped my arms around her neck, sighing contently as she drew small circles into my hips._ I could do this all day._ Feeling her tongue gently glide along my lips, quietly asking for permission, I quickly opened my mouth and tentatively met her tongue with my own.

_Omigod_. Images of her little smirk and the way she was dancing filled my mind as I suddenly backed her up to the wall behind us. She let out something between a moan and a growl as she then, slid her hands further up my back to press herself firmly into me. Our kiss took a very heated turn and she quickly jumped back, leaving me to make-out with thin air instead.

"Wha-" I turned to see her rushing for her bag. _What? Did I do something wrong?_

"I-I'm so-sorry. I g-gotta go." She stammered before rushing and trying to open the door. Then I saw it. She was indeed covering her groin, but I managed to see it anyway. My eyes widened as she finally threw the door open and fled, leaving me to stand there, shocked and turned on at the same time. _It. I-it looked s-so- big- ahhhh!_ I ran both hands through my hair as a heavy blush settled on my face.

I went the rest of the day with a light flush on my face. Not to mention the dopey-est grin known to man was also plastered on it.

_Dibs. Nobody gets Anna but me._


	7. Dr Who, Dr Horrible

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hans! I freaking saw that!" I yelled when the rest of the jocks quickly dispersed and with my heart racing a mile a minute, I immediately helped the poor boy out of the dumpster. "Olaf? What are you doing in there?" I asked when he took my offered hand and jumped out.

"Oh, you know. Scavenger Hunt and all." He shugged his shoulders, dusting himself off.

"Do we need to see the principal?" I helped him get pieces of trash off of him while she shook his head.

"The Weasel won't do anything but agree and those guy'll just deny it." Olaf gave me a slight smile before thanking me and trotting off in the other direction._ I thought Olaf was Hans' right hand man?_ I watched him go in deep thought._ He isn't wrong though, our principal is totally useless._ But he did bring laughter and smiles to the rest, so says him opening the door for me. _Honey your toupee is falling to the left side_.

I would leave the Hans deal alone for the moment, _but if I catch him doing something like that again I'll talk to our dinosaur-I mean principal._

* * *

"Ms. P, are you going to dress up for Halloween?" Sebastian, who was dressed as Sebastian from a particular Anime, asked and my eyes widened.

"W-what do you think the scarf's for?" I asked after clearing my throat awkwardly, flipping said multi-colored scarf over my shoulder.

"I-I thought you were hiding love-bites." Eric the vampire commented.

"Aye, that be a mighty clever way to hide 'em eh?" Merida the... what the heck was she? asked and I fought so hard to not let the blush that wanted to appear, appear on my face at the love-bite comment._ It's not visible is it?_ A quick glance to the goggle-wearing Anna and I saw that her face was beginning to redden._ Thanks alot, fellow Doctor._ "But we all know you're obssessed with that Doctor guy. What was his name?"

"_Dr. Who._" I stated.

"Yeah, what Doctor show?" She asked again, causing Aurora, who was dressed as a princess, of course, to snort.

"That show _is_ called _Dr. Who_." Aurora answered quite arrogantly and made Merida stick her tongue out at her.

"And who or what are _you _supposed to be Merida?" I asked, breaking up that fight that wanted to start right then and there.

"I'm only the fiercest animal alive." She raised a paw and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what that was.

"A... wolf?" _Beaver? No, that's funny, but no._

"A _B__ear_, Ms. P." She declared. "One night I had a dream me mother turned into a bear so I thought I would pay tribute to that dream." Merida sat back in her seat, clearly pleased with herself and her work. _That's kind of adorable._ "Yeh, flatter me work, but don't make me blush. I'll seem weak." She smirked at me. _Shit, did I say that out loud?_ From the odd look Anna flashed me made me blush suddenly. _Yup. Idiot!_

"What's Anna's costume Merida?" Nala turned and asked. Since they started hanging out, Merida was the one to begin speaking up for Anna, so whenever they were curious about my redhead, they'd ask the other redhead.

"Yeh, got me. A scientist perhaps? I'd say evil scientist, but she's too much of a sweet tooth to be one." She mused, looking Anna over. Said girl shrunk in her seat a bit from Egyptian Nala's stare.

"She's _Dr. Horrible_ of course." I butted in. "And he _is_ an evil scientist. None of you have heard about him?" I asked, looking around at the slew of costumes in shock. _Well, they aren't all nerds, ya know._

"Seriously? I don't even know what _Dr. Who_ is about." Eric said and a few others agreed. I stared at them in mock horror.

"I can't tell you how shocked I am. You wanted to marry me Eric? How could I when you don't even know about _Dr. Who_?" I said dramatically.

"I can still be your Doctor." He stated, on the verge of pouting._ Aw, that's cute. I didn't know guys pouted._

"Sorry, Count Matthews. But I've got my own Doctor." With that statement, I turned to sit down at my desk. "Now, write about why you chose to be what you chose and your plans for tonight." While I went on, I didn't miss the way Anna's eyes fell from mine to my shoes and it gave me shivers.

* * *

"I told you the scarf would hide it." Belle fingered my neck and I slapped her hand away.

"Shut up Ms. Librarian that decided to be my _TARDIS_, since she couldn't figure out what else to be." I rolled my eyes.

"What the heck is a _TARDIS_? I thought I was a police box." She asked, looking herself over and I had to hold back a laugh. She looked ridiculous, but she insisted on buying the thing.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. _TARDIS_. You're my mode of transportation so to say, while I fight evil." I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and missed Belle's stunned expression.

"Okay, Nerd, but how are you going to fit _inside_ me?" She asked innocently and I sputtered, dropping the book I was looking at.

"H-hey! None of that." I warned when some of my students gave us curious looks. _Stupid Belle!_

"Hey yourself. It was a practical question and only a pervert would have gotten the double meaning." Belle giggled and nudged me. _Oh come on!_ Anyone would have picked that up. Especially with the flirty way she said it.

"Takes one to know one." I whispered and flicked her nose before sauntering off to see what the others were up to.

"Aurora, I found a book I think you'll like." I heard Merida. As much as I wanted to check on them, so they wouldn't end up fighting, I got distracted by a new shipment of books that came in. Despite my distraction, I still heard Merida tell her the gist of the story and Aurora snorted, saying that it was dumb for vampires to shine like diamonds. I shook my head, continuing to look through the pile when a hand appeared over mine.

"No gloves?" I asked, trying to still my beating heart.

"I left them in the classroom." Anna answered, doing her best to look just as interested in the stack that I had been. "The scarf was a good idea." She whispered, picking a random book up to skim the back and I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Y-yeah, it was either this or something from Harry Potter." I took it from her when she handed it to me.

"I'm sorry. I should be a little more considerate." She kept her voice just above a murmur, but I could still hear her and I didn't miss the shy smile that tugged at her lips from that comment.

"Yes, you should. I don't get to wear a scarf everyday." I lightly tapped her head with the book I was holding and she grinned at me.

_We'd been doing great, just hanging out, shooting the breeze when she came to visit me during lunch, but Sven and Belle began to worry about me. Mainly, because I wasn't eating lunch with them like I normally did. On more than one occasion did they come and crash my lunchtime before Anna got there and when she did show up, I felt sorry for her as she had to turn around and go back to the cafeteria, or outside, wherever she did lunch. So I decided to try to schedule in days. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday were Anna's days Tuesday's, Thursday's and the weekend's were Belle and Sven's._

_Every once in a while, Anna would visit me after school and I'd drop her off at her house. If you can believe it, most of those times were spent 'talking' instead of that other biz that left me unable to function. Of course there was singing, some dancing and she began teaching me the basics of playing the guitar._

_That's when we broke our rules. Why just two days ago, Anna was teaching me the C-chord and I'd just happened to look up the same time she'd leaned in to correct my fingers and we both froze, staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly, her fingers caressed mine, she took in a sharp breath when I licked my lips and without a second thought, I leaned in to kiss her. Forgetting about the guitar, I ended up on her lap, deepening the kiss and shivering when her hands rested just above my ass. When I broke for air, she'd trailed her fiery lips down my neck and sucked at it, making me try to stifle a moan and all too soon, she pulled away. But my sense came back too and I allowed her to get up and dash out of there._

_While I caught my breath, I couldn't help but think about the 'growing sensation' in her pants as I tried so desperately not to begin grinding once she'd started on my neck. 'Whoo...cool down you!' And once she came back, I offered her a lift home, despite how turned on I was. She asked if I'd be dressing up for Halloween and I agreed, though I didn't know she planned on being another favorite Doctor of mine._

_Unfortunately__, Belle was the first to see it. Though I did my best to cover that hickey up with makeup, my scarf ended up rubbing away at it and she saw it that morning. Sven gave me a questioning look and I shrugged saying it was from my curling iron, of course he knew I didn't have one and rolled his eyes at me, choosing to forget about it for now, while Belle stuck with the hickey deal, not caring who gave it, as long as I had one. That woman._

"Hey, I've read that!" Merida broke through my mind babble, making me jump and I looked around. _Where'd Anna go? Geez I need to stop spacing out!_

"O-oh yeah? How does it fare?" I asked, slapping myself mentally.

"It's cool, its like this guy has two different personalities, he's like a nerd, but his other self is like his embodiment of rage and when it goes off, he blacks out and wakes up shot to shite and there's this girl he meets that likes him, but goes off on him too and then they end up making hot-passionate-animal sex together and junk like that. It also has comic strips in it." She finished in a hurry while I tried not to choke on mt own saliva.

"I-I see, p-probably some other time." _Hot-passionate-animal- oh god get away!_ I put the book back and hurried to the restroom, trying to hide my blush.

_F-freaking Merida!_ I splashed cold water on my face, doing my best to cool off. Luckily the bathroom was empty, so no one would see a teacher in distress. I was just thinking about Anna too._ That's pretty risky if you ask me._ Leaning over the sink, I stared at my reflection, desire clearly evident in them and I wondered just when that look became a part of my emotions. I'd just never been compelled to act on them, had anybody been able to evoke them in me and now, it seemed like whenever I was near Anna, I wanted to tear clothes and- _god I can't even finish that thought._

"Elsa?" Anna poked her head in suddenly. _Oh no no no, not now I won't be able to stop myself!_ "Are you okay?" She asked closing the door behind her so she could investigate me further.

"U-um, yeah I'm fine. I-I just needed a breather." _Was it just me or was it hella hot in here?_ I cleared my throat, seeing as it was as hoarse as sandpaper. _Breathe woman._

"You're not sick are you?" Oblivious to the atmosphere of the room, Anna reached up to touch my forehead. _H-her hand- no! I can't. What's wrong with me?_ I gulped audibly when her somewhat worried eyes met mine.

"O-of course not. It's just insanely hot today, don't you think it's hot? I say it is." I stammered, gripping the sink so I wouldn't be tempted._ Hot-passionate-animals- aw hell_. Looking away, I tried one last time to stop my wild mind from running free.

"Well, I suppose." She stated quietly. "You really match in those suspenders." She lowered her voice even more before intentionally pulling on one and letting it snap back in place. I suppressed a groan._ Stop teasing me!_ "And that bow-tie-"

"Y-you look pretty good too. You k-know, for an evil scientist." Again I cleared my throat and she raised an eyebrow.

"He's a big softie for Penny though." She commented. _Soft? Stop it!_ "One of his main reasons of building his freeze ray is because of her." _Okay, everything she's saying is being processed differently in my brain._

"S-something like that." I mumbled, not trusting myself anymore.

"Elsa, are you really okay?" This time she turned me to her, looking deeply into my eyes. Since she had her goggles, she opted to go without her glasses and a dumb thought crossed my mind, that she was looking so closely at me was because she couldn't see very well, but there were such things as contacts. Regardless, I could tell she was genuinely looking, checking to see if I really was alright. _I'm mighty fine. Uh-oh._

"Mmhmm." I breathed as sanity began fading to passion.

"I'm not buying it. Your face is so flushed it's as red as my hair." She leaned in a little more and that was it for me.

"It's your fault." I said before pressing my lips to hers. She stiffened, choking on a breath when I finally let out the softest of moans at tasting her lips, trying not to make too much noise. It was the bathroom after all.

She didn't hesitate to kiss me back. _god, she tastes so damn good._ As the kiss deepened, I backed her up to the door and pressed her into it. A strong part of me wanted to mark her too, but she was wearing that damned doctor's coat so I had no other choice but to try to grip her rubbery shoulders. Our tongues danced around each other in a heated tango that was so stimulating that I suddenly 'felt' Anna's enthusiasm when she pulled my hips into hers. Whether she had a doctor's coat on or not was irrelevant. I was _very _aware of her hardness.

"god." I growled into the side of her neck, wanting so much to bite her there and it didn't help when she shifted, positively poking my thigh and I brought my hands down to place them on her hips, unsure if I could squeeze her ass or not. _She's actually not running away from me._ Without my consent, I began a slow grind into her and it was her turn to softly groan.

"E-Elsa-" she murmured and I felt like I got doused with a bucket of ice water.

"S-shit- I-I'm sorry, A-Anna." I broke away, going back to the sink and catching my breath. _Holy fuck what the hell am I doing? What are we doing?_

"Me too, I-I didn't mean to- wait, _you_ started it." she pushed off the door, readjusting her goggles and when we looked at each other, she practically jumped at me and this time it was I that got pressed up against the wall while she fused our lips together, wiggling her thigh between mine and my surprised moan echoed throughout the bathroom, but I didn't care, I finally had friction right where I wanted it. She was driving me crazy but at the back of my mind there was slight fear that someone would walk in. My hips began to move on their own, regardless. Maybe it was that same fear that made it so hot at the same time. _Fuck._

She broke for air first and buried her face in my scarf, luckily I had it on or she would have given me another mark, but as soon as there was the slightest creak from the door, I was left nearly tumbling to the floor as she dashed away. I whimpered from the loss of contact but caught myself as Belle came in with Merida and they were in deep conversation about bears so they didn't see me straighten my clothes, or snap out of my lusty mind as I splashed more water on my face. _That was too damn close for comfort!_

"Hey, I was wondering where you ran off to." Belle said before turning back to Merida for tips on how to train a dog. _They have a lot to discuss..weren't they just talking about bears?_

"Ye-yeah, I'll be in the library, since you left my students unattended too." I rolled my eyes and turned in time to see that Anna's goggles had somehow fallen to the floor in the whole...process and before Belle or Merida could notice them, I snatched them up and made my way out of there.

_There's no way we can last much longer._ I thought as a slickness settled between my legs._ I want her so bad it's insane._


	8. Newbies and Jerks make Her mine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

When I got the news, I immediately went to inform Belle that we'd be getting a new nurse, but when I got to the library, I saw the strangest thing. There was Belle and Merida chatting away like the redhead didn't have any classes to attend. That didn't bother me much, what sort of did was the way Belle was blushing like a mad woman while Merida whispered something in her ear and they shared uncanned laughter.

_Must be nice to have this big ol' space to mess around in._ I leaned against the wall, wondering if that was how I was with my own redhead. _Wait, does that mean-_

"H-hey, Elsa. I-I didn't see you there." Belle suddenly appeared in front of me while Merida made her exit.

"Yeah. You said that last time." I grinned deviously at her slightly flushed face.

"Um, what brings you here?" She broke eye-contact to straighten a few books on the table. _Question: should I investigate further, or do I drop it for now?_

"Did you hear that our old nurse is being replaced?" I decided to drop it, since she might end up teasing me too. Not that she knew I was with a student of mine, but the fact that I hadn't lost that glow. Not _that_ glow, b-but the one you get when you have someone to make-out with, when you have someone to call yours.

"Yeah? And what's the gender?" She asked, gaining some of her sanity back as she moved on to a different table.

"It's a girl. Yay." I lightly clapped my hands and she snorted.

"Congratulations, guess we should celebrate?" Grinning, Belle lightly hit my arm and I chuckled.

"I would continue, but you're making it sound like a baby shower." I helped her with the next table since I wasn't doing anything constructive.

"Well, the way you sounded, I had to go along with it." She shrugged, still smiling. "Do you know her name?"

"I heard it was Rapunzel or something like that." I shrugged.

"Well, shall we go welcome her?" She suddenly took my hand. "Let's go welcome her." Without another word, Belle lead me out of the library and down a few halls to the nurse's office. We just gotten to the door and that devious woman took me back surprise by switching places and shoving me into the office. I didn't even have time to react as I stumbled clumsily into some warm body.

"Elsa! I-I'm so sorry, Ma'am!" Belle gasped mockingly. "You see, my friend here is trying to kick her addiction to pain-killers so sometimes she loses control of her joints and falls for people- I mean crashes into people." She tried to joke but her sentence fell away when she realized that she'd pushed me right into the chest of this new person. I was completely horrified to find my face smashed into soft twin peaks and a million motor-boating jokes ran through my head when I jumped back in a flash, knocking into Belle in the process.

"We-well, g-good morning to you too? I'd prefer it if you bought me a drink first." The new nurse giggled politely as a heavy blush settled over my face. _Shit, shit, shit! Belle you damn traitor!_ I glared at said woman who was nervously chewing on her lip like I'd rip her head off and believe me, I would have. What stopped my was a hand in mine and I looked into clear emerald eyes that were shinning with, well, joy? Happiness? I didn't know, but I instantly took in the rest of her.

She was very pretty really, with those wide green eyes, short pixie-styled brunette hair and she was actually around the same size I was. She hadn't put her coat on yet so I could tell she had nice hips, a nice bust (I'd already been there so I would know) good skin color...really pretty.

"I'm Rapunzel." She stated cheerily. "I suppose you've heard that I'm replacing Mrs. Ford?- Floral? I forget her name."

"Flora, yeah, it's about time." Belle cut in and the other woman finally let go of my hand in order to shake hers. "That old, somewhat ditsy, woman was the reason most of the students chose the hospital if they were injured, or needed meds." They shared a laugh and my senses finally came back to me. _Huh, it was like she didn't even care that my face was buried in her cleavage two seconds ago. Actually, she looked totally comfortable with it. Anyway-_

"So what are your names?" She asked before offering us a seat.

"I'm Elsa and this is Belle." I spoke first, proving that I wasn't slow and got blinded by her 100-watt smile. "I also do _not_ have an addiction to pain-killers. That would be my friend here." I stated and jabbed Bell's side, making her snort uncharacteristically and she immediately hit me back for it.

"Do not! She's lying, she's totally full of it." She defended, making the other woman laugh.

"Well, its nice to meet the both of you. I do hope we get along." Rapunzel gleamed at us, but paid a little more attention to me than Belle. _Really hope that wasn't because of earlier, I kinda already have someone._ I thought as I smiled back at her. _Friendly does it._

"Why yes, but I've got kind of an odd question for you." Belle said, crossing her legs, glancing at me with a knowing look and I gulped. _What's that look for?_

"Sure. I'm an open book." She smiled. _I wonder if that smile's permanent..._

"How do you feel about a threesome?" Belle inquired and I mentally- no, I _actually_ face-palmed at my stupid friend's stupid question. _Holy hell woman, what's wrong with you?_

"Are you two-" she raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh, hell no- we're just friends, but Belle here is probably looking for a third member- oh this is incredibly awkward." I needed to shut up.

"It's only as awkward as you make it, dear." Belle purred and I glared at her. _What the fuck are you doing?_ I inwardly screamed, but she was unphased, waiting for the other brunette's answer.

"Well...woman or man?" Rapunzel asked and we both watched Belle's face turn a shade darker, which made me think back to earlier. _Could she and Merida-_

"G-girl. But this is just a random question to see how you handle it. W-we do it all the time. Right, Elsa?" She gave me a freaked-out smile and I had to snort at her.

"Sure, whatever. But let me just say that this has absolutely nothing to do with me." I pushed Belle's hand off my arm. "I'm taken and have no interest in such...activities." I chuckled.

"Oh? That's too bad then." Rapunzel pouted a bit and I swear, both Belle and I froze in shock. "Like I said, I'm an open book and would be open to that. Just between the three of us though." She winked and I thought Belle was going to faint. _I like the way this woman thinks._

"Sure. Just the three of us. And in no way does that mean _I'll_ be participating in any future plans you two make." I had to grin at the both of them._ Your plan, whatever it was, totally back-fired on you._ I thought smugly as I patted Belle's shoulder and stood to take my leave. "See ya around Newbie." I winked back at Rapunzel before leaving them to their thoughts.

_Good to know. Though, I don't think that'll appeal to my redhead much._

* * *

"Hey, gorgeous." I inwardly growled at that voice.

"Frost, can't you see I'm in the middle of teaching a class?" I rolled my eyes at the bleached-head leaning against the door, seeming not to have a care in the world.

"Yeah, they won't mind. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me to the midnight showing of_ Rocky Horror_? I know you're a nerd for that kind of thing."

When I turned to look at my students, the majority of them were staring at Frost with half smirks on their faces. I heard Luis and Sebastian betting on whether I accepted or not. Anna looked from me to him and then back to me, before glaring at her desk. _Oh my..._

"Why, yes. I'll look forward to it when my _real_ date asks me out." I waltzed to the door. "Guess what, Frost. You aren't that date, so allow me to get back to teaching."

"Hey, wait I wasn't-"

"Seriously, Jack. There's no need to teach these boys the proper way to be rejected by a woman that clearly won't ever be interested in you. Good day, go away." I closed the door in his face. _Stupid pick. I don't think he'll ever take a hint._

"Do yeh put up with junk like that everyday?" Merida asked after a minute.

"Not everyday. He normally just waits until something I can't resist comes up and then he shows up anywhere, trying to ask me out." I put a hand to my forehead dramatically. "One time he even asked me just as I was coming out of the restroom."

"That's bad, you should, like, file a sexual harassment complaint." Nala suggested.

"Or I could get tickets to that show- what the hell was it called." Eric started but stopped in order to think about it. "Something about _Oz_ and the witches.."

"Fer cryin out loud, man! Ya mean _Wicked_." Merida threw a waded up paper at him and my eyes lit up.

"S-seriously? Here? It's coming here?" I asked, grinning and quickly forgetting about that idiot.

"Yeah, it's all over the TV. Don't you watch TV?" Aurora mentioned.

"No. I spend endless days reading and grading your papers and tests. No time for such activity." I stated.

"Give us less work then." Merida chuckled and hit Anna's arm but got no reaction from her._ That's new._ Normally she did. Especially when I mentioned my seeing somebody, you know, as a significant other.

"Sure, that'll happen on the last week of school. Now what's the square root of 65?" I asked while the whole class stopped talking to stare dumbly at me. "Got your attention, now let's hear some rhyming couplets, right?"

* * *

"Need help?" I jumped at the sound of Anna's voice. I'd been so deeply concentrating in grading the day's tests that I didn't even hear her come in.

"I-I think I got it. Don't wanna give you the answers now, do I?" I chuckled, gesturing for her to sit down. When she did, I stopped reading so I could look at her. "What's up? You look a little out of it." Even throughout the day, she didn't look at me in class and she also didn't stop by for lunch.

"It's nothing." She stated quickly, looking down to draw invisible patterns of the desk she was at. _Sure its nothing. I know you better than that._

Before I got up to go to her, I checked the halls and closed the door. With slightly shaky fingers, I locked it. god, just being around her made me shiver with a never-ending anticipation for what was bound to happen eventually. When I turned back around, there she was, pulling me to her and closing her lips around mine. I sighed when she began to walk backwards, to the back of the classroom, making me follow without so much as gesturing for me to.

"I can't wait any more. I want you right now." She stated after we got there. Her words rattled through me and before I knew it, she removed her shirt. _H-holy- whoa!_

"A-Anna wait-" I tried to evade my eyes when she lifted my hands and pressed them to her pert breasts.

"I don't want to wait." She husked. _Dear lord._ I tried not to moan in pleasure as she helped me feel her breasts with her own hands. _S-so what, are we supposed to get it on now? Like, right here?_ I shivered when her fingers slid up my arms and down my sides to my hips. "If I said 'please' would it help make up your mind?" Those fingers made their way under my shirt to lightly scratch my sides and I breathed in, trying to regain some sense before I let myself get carried away.

"B-but, here?" I asked, looking around. _Is a classroom fit for a first time? Isn't it supposed to be, I don't know, a little more romantic?_

"Take me home then. To your house." She suggested. I was about to joke around, tell her some other nonsense, try to stop myself, but when I pulled back, I saw that she wasn't messing around. There was something in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. Need with a hint of possessiveness. _What the-_

"Are you okay, Anna? What's this all about?" I asked moving my hands up to touch her face. That look hadn't left her eyes, but she continued to press into me and I clenched my teeth when I felt her. _N-not fair, you shouldn't use-_ I growled before smashing my lips to hers._ Earth to Elsa, you can't!_ My rational brain tried to get through to me, but all too soon, I felt her lift me up on to the table behind us with impressive strength and as soon as I was settled, she pulled me back to her, pressing the bulge in her pants directly to my center. I bit my inner cheek so hard I tasted blood and I gripped her shoulders tightly, all for not wanting to cry out.

"Are you serious about being with me, Elsa?" She asked suddenly, making me open my eyes, still breathing quite heavily.

"Wha- what? Of course I-I am. What's the ma-" I began to ask.

"I saw you talking to the new nurse." She mumbled, looking pointedly at me and I stiffened._ Fuck. Of course you would be there to see my face get buried in someone else's sweater-puppies!_

"Look, that was nothing, Belle pushed me is all." I gave her a gentle smile before my pervy eyes finally fell from hers to her chest. "I wouldn't- Anna, how could you think-"

"She's legal and able to have sex with you, unlike me-"

"Nonsense." I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Yes she's pretty, yes she's older, and yes she might have a thing for me, but she's not _you_, my little feisty-pants." Placing my forehead on hers, I gave her a stupid grin. "I don't think she turns me on quite like you do."

"I bet its because of _this_." Again, her bulge rubbed against my center, making my eyes threaten to roll to the back of my head and I let out a quiet groan. _Damn_.

"N-not only b-because of that." I panted, wanting nothing but to unbutton her jeans and finally see what I'd been wanting to see since I first felt it. "Let's not forget that I liked you before I knew and it still doesn't bother me. It won't ever bother me."

"Take me home."

"You're upset about Frost too aren't you." At the mention of his name, her nostrils flared and she kissed me pointedly. "I didn't really peg you for the jealous type." I giggled when she pulled back to look at me.

"You have other options besides me. You're a very beautiful woman and why you're still here with me is baffling." Her voice lost some of its edge as her eyes fell. _Anna you adorable little idiot._ I thought as I lifted her lips to mine.

"Put your shirt back on and let's get out of here Negative Nancy." I whispered once I placed another kiss on her insanely cute freckled nose. "I think it's time we established something." I watched her eyes widen a bit, like she couldn't believe I'd just said that. _Yes, I will make sure you don't ever have to second guess me, my darling._ Hopping off of the table, I picked up her shirt and handed it to her before sauntering to the front so I could put my things together.

"Are you-" she tried, but I stepped in front of her and put a lone finger to her lips.

"Of course I'm serious." I lowered my voice as I put my bag on my shoulder. "Besides, after each of our make-out sessions, you run away. One day its going to get so bad and I'll have to take care of that for you, if you know what I mean?" I grinned wickedly and she hit my shoulder.

"S-shut up. I can't help it." Her face went fire engine red and I began to laugh. That was until she glared at me again, so I did my best to stop, even though I knew my shit-eating grin wouldn't leave my face any time soon.

"Let's go, grumpy-pants. You're ready right?" I placed my lips on hers and felt her shiver. "I'm going to show you that you have my absolute attention and that none of these other blokes have a chance at turning my head other than you." This time, I saw her shiver in anticipation.

_You will be mine. Oh yes, you will be mine._


	9. Nerves

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"U-um, are y-you sure about t-this?" Anna stammered, looking out of the window to my house. I had to suppress a giggle. _Not so tough now are you?_

"Yes." I stated while we waited for the garage door to open and when we parked inside I could tell she was even more nervous than she had been two seconds ago.

"Look, Elsa, i-if y-you don't want to- I-I'm still n-not legal yet." She bit her lip, staring at the dashboard.

"But I don't want to wait any longer." This time I grinned and she rolled her eyes, still not looking at me.

"Don't mock me." She muttered lowly. Still grinning, I got out of the car and she followed, albeit hesitantly.

_She's here! Anna is about to set foot in my house._ I thought as I opened the door for her, allowing her to go in first. _Well, I do hope there's nothing embarrassing that I'd left out. Heh...who am I kidding?_ Chuckling at my nerdy self, I followed in after her to find her wringing her fingers in as much nervousness as if I'd asked her to stand up and read out loud to the class. _Adorable_.

"Come here." I whispered, holding my hand out to her. Wide doe eyes finally looked back at me as she bit her lip, but didn't hesitate too much to put her hand in mine. When she did, I stepped in front of her so I could wrap my arms around her. _god, it feels so good to hold her. No rules, no teachers, no fear of getting caught. It's just us._

Anna was still stiff, still thinking I meant to seduce her and as tempting as that was, I only buried my face in her neck, sighing in bliss. After another second, she relaxed some and brought her own hands up my back and back down to wrap around my waist.

"I see what you did there." She chuckled into my chest, squeezing me.

"She gets it, people." I murmured, kissing the top of her head. "I just wanted to get you home, first. And whatever happens next happens."

"And just what did you want to happen?" She looked up at me with those innocent green eyes and I couldn't help but kiss her. What do you think, sweetheart? Without another word, I took her hand, leading her through the kitchen to the living room.

"First, I want to lay you on the couch." Practically pushing her, she landed with a soft grunt and surprised eyes. "And then I'm going to pop in a movie, order pizza." I finished, still grinning at her.

"T-that's it? I do have a curfew you know." Realizing that she sounded impatient, not to mention, disappointed and the fact that I'd raised a curious eyebrow, her face began to glow.

"Well, what did _you_ have in mind?" I had to ask, it wasn't everyday I could tease her like this after all.

"Well- its just- a-at the school you said-" she pushed her hair behind her ear, getting more and more flustered by the minute.

"Yes? Just what did I say?" Sauntering closer, I leaned over to push her glasses up with my own nose. As strange as that seemed, I thought it was cute. I loved her glasses.

"I-I don't remember." She stammered when I flicked her lips with my tongue, making her shudder a breath.

"I bet it was important." I whispered, taking her lips once more. _Oh how badly I want you, Anna._ She opened her mouth to meet my tongue with her own as I readjusted myself on top of her, since she was already halfway leaned back. I hadn't even really done anything yet but I could already feel her jabbing into my center, making me hiss at her. _Sweet Odin take me now!_

When she broke for air, I wasted no time in trailing hot wet kisses down her neck to her collar bone, wanting to take her shirt off once more. As much as I wanted to, I decided otherwise. That can wait. "Touch me, Anna." I whispered before gently sucking at her neck. _Don't be afraid._ She groaned, gripping on to my shoulders instead. It was a start, but at least she had her hands on me. _I said 'touch' dear._ That dumb thought made me giggle.

"W-what?" She asked after I stopped messing with her neck.

"Nothing." I pulled back to look at her. "Now I have to ask: are _you_ okay with this?" Judging from the way she was acting, I thought that we could use just a bit more time getting used to the idea of feeling each other. _You sound like a preacher. This is the twenty-first century- No, I'm being an adult here._ I continued to internally argue with myself as I awaited her answer.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Anna shifted a bit, making me bite my inner cheek when I noticed that she was still pretty hard. _You sure know how to push my buttons. Even if you're not aware of it, sweetheart._ I tried to gain control of my body before I threw all caution to the wind and unzipped her pants.

"W-well, since we're alone now...no Frost, no nurse-" _no protection._ _Shit! I just had to think about that._ I let the sentence fall away as I bit my lip, watching different emotions chase themselves around in her emerald eyes as they held mine.

"I-I don't have a-a- you know, I've n-never- so I haven't-" she tried to say and my eyes widened. Normally it was _I_ that stuttered that much, but my god! I had to put her out of her misery by kissing her.

"I was literally just thinking about that." I stated after she settled a bit. "A-and your birthday is merely three weeks away."

"But I don't even know i-if I could buy something l-like that. It would look a little weird don't you think?" Her face began to redden, showing off her freckles. _D'awww_!

"Sure, but one of us eventually has to- wait, _can_ you impregnate me? Oh god that sounds- I-I meant, are you...you know, able to-" now it was her turn to save me._ Idiot. Who says things like that?_

"I'm pretty sure I could. But I don't know." She said, looking everywhere but at me. I cleared my throat awkwardly and by now I was fairly sure our faces were as red as a Texan sunset._ How did it turn out like this?!_ "Y-you mentioned pizza and a movie?" She asked, trying to drop the subject.

"Okay, we'll wait for now and don't worry about those." I gulped, turning nervous suddenly. "I could buy them, but-" licking my lips, I trudged on. "Just, um, w-what size-"

"E-Elsa!" She cried in horror and covered her face with a nearby pillow.

"Hey, i-it was a p-practical question! I-I don't think its the same as buying shoes you know." Despite our total embarrassment, I had to chuckle. This whole deal was absolutely ridiculous! I just figured that since she was uncomfortable buying...condoms, then I'd be the grown up and buy them instead. _How do you know what brand? Fuck, maybe I could ask Sven._ No way was I asking Belle. Just the thought made me shutter.

"XXL." She stated before snorting, covering her laugh with the pillow.

"A-Anna! T-that's- that's- I'm going to order some pizza!" With my cheeks on fire, I hit her arm and got up to get my bag to search for my phone while she continued to laugh. _She's too cute for her own good, despite that awkward conversation._

With a nice visual in my head, I ordered the pizza. After that, I put in a random movie and then settled next to Anna, who had readjusted herself, making her look all the more comfortable._ I still can't believe she's here!_ It was nice actually, not being alone in this house for once and it had happened so fast that I didn't even give her a tour. _Maybe next time. Right now, I want you all to myself._

"When's your curfew?" I asked, skipping directly to the main menu.

"Ten." She said around a yawn. _You little liar. Like I'd take that long to get down and-_ "Can I ask what we're watching?" Her question snapped me away from my slowly but surely turning dirty thoughts.

"I think you'll like it. Now, shut it and hold me until the pizza comes." I demanded, wrapping myself around her and she didn't hesitate to do as I told her. She chuckled before placing a kiss to the top of my head, murmuring how nice this was and I agreed, squeezing her waist.

_Forget the pizza. Don't let me go._

* * *

My ears were positively on fire, eyes darting every which way when there was the slightest noise. _Stay calm, you're fine, just choose one._ I leaned a little closer before practically sprinting down the aisle and around the corner with my heart pounding a mile a minute. _This is stupid, you aren't dissecting a cat right? Plus there's nobody around, loser._ I took a deep breath, make that a _few_ deep breaths before walking stiffly back to the 'pleasure' section. This time, I actually read the titles.

_Scented or unscented? What, they have flavored ones? Name brand or not? 'Ribbed for her pleasure'...ewww. Glow in the dark? Lubed?_

"Can't decide?" I very nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Rapunzel leaning toward me with the biggest grin on her face.

"Shit, you scared me." I mumbled playfully shoving her. Now, if it had been either Belle or Sven, I think I would have died. I didn't really have an opinion formed about this woman yet, but I'd spoken to her before so it wasn't all that bad.

"Seriously, what are you doing in _this_ section? You look completely woman to me-" I watched her green eyes fall from mine to scope out the rest of my body before they settled at my center. "Or did I miss something?" When she brought her eyes back up, I had the insane urge to cover my groin. _Whoa, there._

"Uh, well, y-you aren't wrong. I'm one hundred percent woman, but these are- I'm getting these for my...b-boyfriend."_ Is it okay to call you that, Anna?_ I thought as I looked into those bright green eyes that were somewhat suspicious and naughty looking. _Naughty_?

"I see." She turned back to check out the selection as well. "How often do you do it?" She asked quite casually.

"W-what?" Not sure if I'd heard right, I stood beside her. _Did she just-_

"Oh come one, we're adults here." She rolled her eyes. "Because if you only have sex _sometimes_, you can get the three pack. Or there's the box, if you're dirty like that." When she turned to grin at me, I gulped, wondering why I felt bare all of a sudden. The way she was looking at me, like I was a piece of meat...okay, I guess I'll take one and get the hell away before she eventually has her way with me.

"I-I see. Well, I guess I'll take these ones." I snatched the three pack from her hand.

"So, besides buying condoms, since, for whatever reason, your man can't get them himself-" she tilted her head in a flirty way and gave me an innocent smile. "What else are you doing today?"

_And I thought I was bad around Anna_. I gave her a light chuckle. "Well, I have papers to grade and then, maybe, you know, put _these_ to use later." I pointedly held up the pack in front of her like she was blind and she giggled.

"Join me for a drink?" Rapunzel gently pushed the pack down, boring into my own eyes. "Instead of using these. Make him wait for it." She bit her lip somewhat hypnotically. _Oh, trust me, she's been waiting alright. But-_

"You trying to seduce me, Kritzer?" I finally asked after watching her tongue poke out to moisten her lips while she watched me.

"Is it working?" She whispered.

"I have a boyfriend." I stated, trying to not get used to calling Anna that. _She's my girlfriend!_

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." She winked before blowing a kiss at me as she swayed her hips away from me. "Maybe some other time, then? Adieu." I'd just about snorted arrogantly, but she turned back around. "By the way, I'd _love_ to ravish just you, but I figure that as long as you're there, I don't mind the three-way deal." She chuckled when I dropped the pack.

_That- she. What the fuck?_ With my jaw on the floor, I gaped at Rapunzel's sashaying, retreating form._ Okay, she's definitely trying to mess with me. Geez, why am I so popular all of a sudden?_

* * *

"Hey that wasn't _my_ fault, so stop pouting." Belle rolled her eyes while Sven handed me another beer.

"What's happening now?" He asked, sitting next to me on his counter.

"Belle asked that new nurse if she'd be interested in a threesome." I answered, taking an extra long swig and trying to get the image of Rapunzel's swaying ass out of my mind. Where was Anna when I needed her? _Of all times for you to visit your dad._ I inwardly groaned.

"That sounds hot. I'll bring the chocolate, dear." He suggested, nudging my shoulder and I choked on my drink.

"Yeah, she is pretty hot. I'd do it." Belle chuckled, handing me a napkin.

"Wait, why would you suggest that? As far as I know, the both of you don't have boyfriends." Sven wondered and I bit my lip. _Whoops. Guess we should include Sven sometimes._ "Or did the two of you decide to ask? Because I know for a fact that both of you are as innocent as innocent gets." He snorted, shaking his head at us.

"Whatever." Belle muttered, sipping at her drink.

"No, I know Elsa has some sort of secret. She just won't tell me." Again he nudged me and I glared at him. _Do it again and I'll sock your face._

"Right, you mentioned you were taken when I asked Rapunzel. So who's the lucky one? When do we meet them? Girl or guy?" She asked excitedly. This time I directed my glare at her, but it didn't phase her when she handed me yet another beer._ You're just trying to get me drunk aren't you._

"I'm dating a girl, but that's all I'm saying on that subject." I stated and shoved an apple that was sitting next to me, in Belle's mouth when it opened to ask yet another question. "That's. It. No more."

"So touchy." Sven chortled when Belle took a bite, glaring back at me. "Let me guess, she's out of town and that's why you're all cranky." He gave me a knowing look.

"And I got hit on by another attractive woman who isn't shy in her advances. That just about sums it up." I said patting his leg. I would not be surprised if he knew about Anna and I. He was just perceptive like that. Or I was obvious like that?

"How'd you run into her anyway?" Belle asked.

"Oh, I needed to buy some con- C-Cosmo! I needed this month's issue."_ Curse you alcohol!_ I let out a sudden giggle. _How many did I have so far?_ "I thought I already said that. Belle, are you more gone than I am?"

"I mentioned she was hot right?" Belle looked away dreamily, making Sven and I laugh. _Dork_.

"Hey you're right behind her ya know." Sven surmised and then poked my nose before he jumped off the counter.

"Yup. But you ain't getting deets from me." I grinned at him.

"What deets? I already know, dum-dum. Now go drink some water." He leaned closer to whisper in my my ear, though I don't know why because Belle was off singing by herself. "You don't want Anna seeing you hungover tomorrow right?"

For the second time that day, my jaw ended up on the floor. _He does know._


	10. Monday's Suck

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The first thing I did when I turned my alarm off was dash to the bathroom so I could throw my guts up._ I really hate beer._ With my head pounding, I took whatever clothes I had left on my body off so I could step in the shower. As the steamy water ran down my body, I thought back to what Sven had said before I blacked out. _Damn, if we aren't a little more careful, the whole school's gonna know_. My stomach turned and I groaned out loud._ Ugh! Get yourself together, Pierce. It takes more than that to kick your ass!_

Stretching my arms, my body seemed to agree and I slowly came out of my foggy brain in order to continue washing myself. Thoughts of Anna swirled in my mind as I rubbed shampoo into my scalp._ Of course you'd think of her when your body's nice and wet._ I shook my head at myself, thinking that Anna was always on my mind. Just...now more than ever. Soon, my fingers forgot about my hair as they trailed down my body. Imagining they were Anna's hands, I sighed when they grasped my breasts. _Ooo. Why the hell was I so worked up this morning? Maybe I'm still drunk._ I hissed when I pinched my nipple.

"Anna..." I breathed and bit my lip while my other hand followed the water down my body to cup my sex. _Shit_. When my fingers found my clit, I jerked, tearing my hands away from my body. I had to laugh at myself. _What the hell am I doing?_ In a bit of shame and stupidity, I soaped up my body, rinsed and got out before I continued where I left off.

It wasn't like I didn't touch myself, but doing it while saying another's name...well, why did I have to when I had the real deal? I suppose I could have, but then I would have been late. And I didn't want to be late since I was so behind on some of my grading, thanks to a few people. I thought I could cram some extra grading in before school started.

So, without much more time wasted, I got my things together. Now when I got to my phone, a weird sensation shuddered through me when I saw that it was almost dead and had several messages on it. I swiped the screen to see that they were from Barbara (a.k.a Anna.) She'd told me to save her name as someone else in case somebody snooped through my phone.

_11:17pm. Hey, what's up?_

_12:25pm. Elsa?_

_1am. Are you drunk? I can't understand your texts._

_1:05am. Nope, still don't get it._

All of my messages were written in secret alien words that I'm sure made perfect sense to me last night, except my first that read: 'het sexy.' _Het sexy? Okay._ That feeling from earlier came back, making me look up the call log and sure enough. I'd drunk called her._ Well, shit. There goes my maturity!_ Instead of dealing with it that junk this early in the morning, I put my phone and its charger in my bag, deciding that I'd stop somewhere for breakfast before I went to the school.

* * *

Hands covered my field of vision and a voice sounded beside my ear. "Hey gorgeous." It whispered and I inwardly groaned, really not in the mood to deal with Frost. Was I ever in the mood? No! Especially when I was doing something meaningful, like, trying to grade tests.

"Look Frost, I'm _really_ in no mood to put up with your shenanigans this morning." I commented tiredly, pulling my head forward and breaking through the loose hold over my eyes.

"So, Frost is the lucky guy?"

My breath hitched and I immediately froze. That wasn't a manly voice, in fact, it was very feminine and seductive as hell. It also didn't belong to my redhead. _Do I dare turn?_ Hell, from my odd luck, I figured as soon as I did, Anna would appear out of nowhere to begin question my loyalty again. Either way, I would eventually need to put that puppy to rest or she'd be after me just as fervently as Frost was.

"Mornin' Punzie." I answered, turning in my chair to face her but instead came face to face with her cleavage- I mean face as she leaned forward, grinning mischievously at me._ G-good morning indeed!_ I gulped audibly and jumped back to a safe distance. _That woman had no boundaries whatsoever!_

"Punzie, hm?" I think I like that." Her playful green eyes fell from mine to my lap and back up to seize mine. "Nice legs."

"U-uh-" I stuttered, trying to pull my pencil skirt further down my legs.

"Stunned in my presence I see." She smirked. "I have that effect on girls I find cute." Rapunzel whispered and to my surprise, she reached out to place her fingers under my chin. My body reacted on its own, following as those fingers gently pulled me forward. I got lost in those suddenly hypnotizing pools of green as they seemed to be getting closer. "You really _are_ quite gorgeous, Elsa. I can see why everyone is in love with you." Her voice was low and dangerous when she leaned forward a bit more. I felt her lips brush mine._ O-oh fuck, wait-_

"Am I interrupting something?" A cold voice sounded, making me snap out of my daze. In a flash, I was on my feet and looking to the door, I saw none other than Anna. _Anna? OH SHIT!_

"Nope, Ms. Pierce just had something in her eye is all." Rapunzel said, just as coolly. She stood up as Anna came in, setting her bag down on the desk while my face began to burn up with shame. _Holy hell! Why did I- why couldn't I-_

"Is that all?" Anna accused, crossing her arms in front of her. "Last I checked, tongues weren't used to take stuff out of eyes."

"A-Anna, it w-wasn't-" I tried to explain, walking around my desk to go to her._ I don't care if She sees, I can't let Anna go around thinking I'm cheating on her._ Not today. Well, taking in the fact that I really didn't do much to stop myself in the first place. _Aw, damn it!_

"Now, _that_ makes perfect sense." Rapunzel interrupted, stepping up to Anna before I did. "I know that look, dear." Dirty green eyes looked from her back to me. "This is the 'boyfriend' you mentioned isn't it, Elsa?"

"The name's _Anna_." She hissed. "And I take it, _you're_ the one that has no shame in hitting on a taken woman." Anna growled and in a different light, I found that this particular situation would be a total turn on. _Hey idiot! Get your mind out of the gutter before World War Z starts!_

"H-hey cut it out you two!" I quietly shouted. "We're on school grounds."

"Who cares?" They both said to me in unison, before turning back to glare at each other.

"Uh, we sort of _all_ should before someone sees?" They weren't listening. _What can I do?_ I took a deep breath and just about reached for both of their shoulders to pull them away from each other, when Rapunzel instantly cupped Anna's face and wasted no time in kissing her.

I choked on a breath as my heart stopped. _This isn't a dream right? Wake up Elsa!_ I sputtered when the brunette forced her tongue into Anna's surprised mouth._ Oh. Fuck!_ Anna growled, pushing her off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She seethed, wiping her mouth like a kid.

"Making up for this-" Rapunzel stated before yanking me to her so she could kiss me too. I let out a surprised groan, not noticing just how turned on I was until I felt her tongue invade my mouth without permission.

"Hey, back off!" Anna put herself between us, making Rapunzel step back so she could giggle.

"Tell me the both of you didn't enjoy that." She crossed her arms, completely pleased with herself. "And sweet little Anna, all riled up about her gorgeous girlfriend. It's quite hot actually."

"Shut your mouth, _Nurse_." Anna crossed her arms, too as she fumed at the taller girl. "Nobody touches her but me."

"Anna-" I hissed at her too._ Well, there goes my career!_

"Relax. Baby Dolls, you're secret's safe with me." She leaned back on the desk, giving us an innocent smirk. "For a price."

Anna turned to me, giving me a look that told me that she knew exactly what her request was. _She did? How'd she know?_ My heart was pounding so hard in nervousness and slight arousal from how dominant Anna was being and by how seductive Rapunzel just was. The way they seemed to be fighting over me was unreal. I seriously wasn't dreaming was I? In a daze, I reached out to touch Anna's shoulder and when I felt how tense she was, I exhaled somewhat shakily._ Nope. As real as Real gets._

"Not interested-" she tried to decline, but Rapunzel cut her off with her own lips once more._ Okay, she needs to stop doing that._ I wrapped an arm around my redhead but stiffened when Rapunzel moaned. I felt hands reach around to squeeze my ass, making me squeak in surprise. _Hello_! Now Anna was sandwiched between us.

"Bite me, Anna." The brunette rumbled before catching my lips in a fiery kiss. I did my best not to kiss back but when Rapunzel pressed closer, smashing Anna's backside into me..._ Oh dear god, help me!_ Without a second thought, I ended up kissing back, but what really got me going was finally feeling my redhead's surprisingly ample breasts on my own, which she groaned at that and made Rapunzel suddenly gasp into my mouth._ Hey, wait up. N-not here. Someone's gonna-_

The hands that had been gently massaging my hips suddenly grabbed my ass again and welded all three of our centers together, making me break away from Rapunzel to bury my face in Anna's neck. My hips acted on their own as they slowly began to hump Anna's delicious ass._ F-fuck! No, wait- this is insane!_ Sense finally struck me like ice cold water when Anna suddenly broke free, leaving Rapunzel and I to grind thin air while she booked it out of the classroom.

* * *

"My god, are you insane?!" I half yelled incredulously after I quickly closed the door to the nurse's office.

"No? Are you?" Rapunzel leaned back in her chair, grinning like a naughty Cheshire cat. My eyes caught the bruise that was close to the base of her neck._ She did bite her then? Oh, sweet Odin!_ "I didn't hear much complaints from either of you."

"No shit. What the hell's going on in that dirty little mind of yours, Kritzer?" I sat across from her when the third hour bell rang. Next class, I had my most likely distraught redhead and I needed to get some things straightened with this...woman. I dare not find her attractive, but fuck, she sure knew what buttons to push and clearly, that worked on Anna as well. Otherwise we wouldn't be in this particular predicament.

"Well, right now there's this incredibly cute platinum blonde, which I have the biggest girl-boner for, and her very protective, yet shy, attractive redheaded girlfriend sucking each other's faces off while I watch." She answered casually while licking her lips._ D-damn._

"Holy hell, you _are_ crazy." I whispered, burying my face in my hands._ How did it turn out like this?_

"There's no shame in giving yourself in to desire."

"Yes there is. A shit load of shame, not to mention regret." I glared at her. "What were you doing here that early anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a run, my place is only a few minutes from here, and saw you pull up."

"Well, then, what's your purpose? What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Like a wise quote I read somewhere said: if you can't have her to yourself, have a threesome. Or something like that, and since both your redhead and I want you, why not?" She shrugged. "Really, do you regret our steamy three-way make-out session this morning?"

"That was not supposed to happen on school grounds! god, you're soiling my redhead before I've really even gotten to touch her-" I clamped a hand over my mouth._ No, that wasn't supposed to be said out loud!_

Rapunzel's eyebrows raised so high I thought they'd disappear into her short brunette locks. Her mouth opened to say something, but closed again as amusement danced across her face, before she leaned forward on her elbows to closely scrutinize me. I tried not to shrink under her intense stare as my face began to warm from my outburst. _Idiot_.

"I see. Well, if that's how you feel, I bet your girl will be getting in your pants soon enough, thanks to me. Did you bring your condoms?" She asked, no longer able to keep from grinning at me.

"Wait, how did you-"

"I _was_ dry-humping her front, so don't you think I would have figured that out no matter what?" Rapunzel giggled and I got a sudden chill. A pleasant chill, making me stand back up. _Get away from her this instant._

"I-I gotta go." I stammered nearly stumbling over the other chair as I made my way to the door.

"Go get her, Tiger. Wish I was joining!" She called after me, making my ears burn.

"Shut up!" I whispered harshly before waving my hand stupidly at her before leaving. _That was pointless!_

* * *

"Are you okay, Ms. P? You look like a kid who lost its favorite toy." Eric said before he sat down.

"That doesn't make sense." Nala commented. "You never make sense." He sneered at her, but she paid him no mind as she twirled her hair around her fingers.

"Are yeh guilty about somethin?" Merida asked when Anna settled in her seat. I saw my redhead stiffen, before burying her face in her arms. Merida noticed too and then glanced at me for a short moment. I swear, I saw it click in her clear blue eyes before she looked back to Anna, who hadn't moved, even when the other redhead poked her arm.

"What would she have to be guilty about? Telling that Frost dude to kick rocks last Friday?" Eric defended, making me snort.

"Alright, enough about me. I'm perfectly fine, it's just been an...interesting morning." I stated, turning to write their prompt on the board instead of facing them.

"Aye. Would that be a good interesting, or a bad interesting?" Merida asked.

I turned back to see a smirk on her face and this time, Anna hit her arm, making her chortle. I tried to form words when emerald orbs found mine and when they did, my brain instantly brought up the image of Rapunzel kissing her. _Fuck!_

"I-it was just interesting as- is all." I cleared my throat, awkwardly, tearing my eyes away from Anna. "Now, tell me about what you want for Christmas and no I won't buy you any. That's your parents' job. So don't even think about giving me a list."

"So, what if one of us writes: all I want for Christmas is you?" Merida snorted. _She's reeeally pushing it isn't she?_ Luckily, nobody was really paying attention at that point.

"That song's already been written." I said, mainly to save face.

* * *

"I know your secret." Merida whispered when she came back to my classroom during lunch.

"It seems like the entire school knows at this point." I muttered, not even hungry at the moment.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone." She chuckled. "Anna's my best friend and I may or may not have a thing for-"

"What are you doing here?" Anna appeared. It was Monday after all. Her day and she was getting really good at appearing out of nowhere.

"Investigating." The other redhead grinned. _Why did this feel like deja vu? Right, because the same thing happened not that long ago._ I groaned loudly, catching their attention.

"What did you really need, Merida?" I asked, wanting nothing but to talk to Anna.

"Okay, ya got me. I need advice." Said girl actually turned a little red when her voice lowered a fraction. "You see, there's a teacher I sort of like and I thought the two of you could give me some tips on how to go under the radar."

Anna's jaw dropped and I face-palmed. _I fucking hate Monday's!_


	11. I Take It Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Totally immersed in water, I tried to relieve the stress of the day's activities. Try as I may, multiple sexy images filled my mind, but I kept my hands put as they hung on either side of me on the edges of the tub. _Whoo, boy. I won't last._ But if I was being completely honest, the whole threesome idea- _no! I have to focus on my redhead first. What's wrong with me? I want to be her first, but I want her to turn eighteen before that happens. god, this is ridiculous!_

I pushed those thoughts away and let myself slide all the way under the water with thoughts of the conversations from earlier. So Merida has a thing for Belle? I figured there was something going on there because Belle was just too easy to read. And my god Merida even had the nerve to ask Anna and I how we stay 'below the radar' when it seems everybody knows. Sven, Rapunzel, and now Merida. Belle will most likely find out too. I had the feeling that if this kept up, it would somehow end up in the principal's ears. _What can I do? What should I do?_ There was less than two weeks until Anna's birthday and around five months until graduation.

_Should I break it off until then?_ There was no way I'd cheat on her, but the whole Rapunzel deal was making me a little uncomfortable. That kinky brunette had a way with getting what she wanted and she just happened to want me. Although, I was very sure I wouldn't pull through with sleeping with her either way. I liked my redhead too much. _Oh, Anna. Would you wait for me if I- no, I can't- it's not even a possibility! There's no way I'm going to break up with you._

I sat up suddenly, forgetting I couldn't breathe under water. Taking a deep breath, I pushed my wet locks back, closing my eyes while extra air filled my lungs, only to be let out in a heavy sigh. The knots that had formed in my shoulders from earlier hadn't even loosened a fraction. _So much for relaxing Me Time._ I thought as I eventually got out, cursing the 'soothing' bubble bath that I'd dumbly believed would help ease my tension and wrapped a towel around myself, padding down the hall to my room. The guest bathroom had the bigger tub, which was odd, but it was only me so who cared? I also needed a change of scenery._ Is it Friday yet?_

The unsuspecting sound of the doorbell made all my instincts jerk and I sprinted the rest of the way into my bedroom. _W-what the hell?!_ With a pounding, startled heart, I let the towel fall so I could throw on whatever I laid my hands on. _No one ever visits. Oh lord, please don't tell me its my parents! I can't handle that right now._ So in all my booty short, tank-top wearing glory, I ran my hands through my hair, braiding it into a wet plait (just so I would look somewhat presentable) and went to greet whoever was kind enough to disturb me after a weird, tiring day.

When I opened the door, I inwardly gasped as my eyes widened, heart kicked into fifth gear all over again. Suddenly, I wished I had a bra on. _Who on earth forgets to a put bra on?! Guess I do. Dork._ I watched familiar sea green eyes as they instantly fell from mine to adventure down my newly washed body to my bare toes and back up to look at me shyly._ A-Anna? What's she doing here? Does it matter? Don't just stand there making her more uncomfortable, woman!_

"Uh, h-hi!" I chirped, quickly stepping aside to invite her in. _Who was I expecting, actually?_ Considering that I didn't give a damn about my clothes, or lack thereof, I supposed that I didn't want whoever it might've been to stick around for long. Even if it had been Belle or Sven, they wouldn't have minded, but, Anna? Who was I kidding? If there was anyone I could act my age around, it was her. Sometimes I felt like I was an old woman, but when I was with her, I didn't have to be so, so...stiff, let alone feeling like I needed to defend my honor. No, I could be me.

She stepped past me and as soon as I closed the door, I let out a surprised yelp when I felt Anna suddenly press into me from behind. I gulped audibly, bracing myself on the cool surface so I wouldn't be compressed against it._ H-hey, still feel old?_ I inwardly rolled my eyes at that thought when I heard her sweet voice, muffled by my body. "I'm sorry." She murmured into the back of my neck, placing a few kisses there before wrapping her arms around my waist.

"W-what-" I began to ask what for? but bit my lip, knowing the answer and finally allowing myself to feel the same. Today had been pretty rough on the both of us and I wanted nothing but to be alone with her. Now she was here. "Me too. I'm sorry too." I whispered, turning in her arms and lifting her lips up to mine. Once our lips touched, they instantly fell in sync with one another and I relaxed substantially, placing my arms around her neck. But, seeing Rapuzel kissing her now, behind my eyelids, made me inwardly growl as I then urgently asked for permission to enter her mouth, needing to get that brunette's taste out of Anna's mouth.

No matter what way I looked at it, it _did_ matter that I'd made-out with the brunette and not my redhead. Anna seemed to take that into account as well when she immediately met my tongue with her own and we both staked each other's claim with our battle for dominance. Blindly, I reached behind me to fumble with the door, making sure it was locked before trying to coax Anna backwards. Instead, she pressed harder into me, smashing me back to the door and made me groan heatedly. I would have happily let her continue, but an image of the bruise on Rapunzel's neck gave me the power to push away from the door and begin walking her back towards the couch.

"W-wait." She said after she was seated and I'd settled on top of her.

"What's wrong?" I asked patiently, placing my forehead on hers as we both caught our breath.

Instead of answering, she sat up in order to embrace me, burying her face in my neck. I wasted no time in trailing my hands up and down her back, wondering why she was so down all of a sudden.

"I-I don't think we should do this anymore." She whispered brokenly.

I froze in horror. "Wait, w-what?" I stuttered, not sure if I heard her right. _No_. Anna pulled back with misty eyes and my stomach dropped. _I-I wasn't completely serious when I thought that earlier!_ A sad smile crossed her lips when her hands gently touched my thighs, slidinging up my sides and then back down to rest on my hips.

"I...I just think that's the best way-"

"_Why_?" I asked, not moving. Even when she eventually wanted me to, I wouldn't budge so she'd have to throw me off if she wanted to run away. "How do you figure that?" My voice was just above a whisper and when she didn't say anything, I took a deep, sharp breath. "Its because of _her_ isn't it." It wasn't a question.

"You two just-" she tried, but I cut her off.

"No." I stated firmly, hushing her with a finger. "Don't you dare think I have an attraction to Rapunzel. I let my guard down this morning, I was hungover and still hella sleepy from yesterday." I gently removed her glasses, placing them on the coffee table behind me. "And don't even think about mentioning the stupid age thing."

_I'm done with waiting, running. This gets done today._

Anna's eyes widened to the size of saucers when I gingerly took both of her hands and pressed them to my breasts. Letting out a small sigh at the warmth of her hands, I looked into those unsure eyes, but they were glued to my already erect nipples poking out of my shirt. _Guess there are some benefits to not wearing a bra when my girl comes over unexpectedly_. I thought, inwardly grinning. While her hands were sort of occupied, I began to unbutton the rest of her favorite red plaid, revealing none other than her equally favorite Batman shirt. _How coincidental that I'm wearing my superhero symbol, too_. Though she was far too transfixed on touching my breasts that she hadn't even noticed the symbol on my own shirt. Or so I thought.

"You can _feel_ them, Anna." I whispered. "Don't be shy."

"I-I'm not!" She stammered, squeezing as if to prove her point and I groaned from the unexpected pressure. _Ooo_. "Plus y-your shirt is distracting." This time she froze, noticing that she could have worded that a little differently.

"Take it off then." I suggested, making her face flush even more. _Silly girl._

"U-um, I-I-" she hesitated, ready to take her hands back, but I stopped them and heard her swallow thickly.

"I want you, Anna. I don't ever want you to think that I don't. You drive me crazy and yes, I'll admit that I got pretty jealous when I saw what you did to Rapunzel's neck." I declared, staring into apprehensive emerald pools. At the mention of the brunette, those eyes changed, getting a little more firm. "We're not going to break up." Squeezing her hands meant that they ultimately squeezed my breasts, but I stifled a moan. "Repeat what I just said." I ordered.

"We're not going to break up." She stated. _No hesitation. Either you don't mean it, or you're intimidated and compelled to do as I say._ I calmly removed her hands from my chest, placing them on my thighs. With the smallest of smirks and a light blush, I tugged my shirt up and off of my body, tossing it away. Her breath hitched.

"Say it again. Like you mean it this time." Again, I took her hands, allowing them to cup my bare breasts and I heard her breath catch in her throat. I bit back a groan when I felt her beginning to harden under my hot center. My heart was pounding, aiding to the growing ball of desire in my stomach that drained downward, soaking my panties and nipples hardening from arousal and the mix of temperatures of the room and Anna's shaky hands. _Wow, and we haven't done anything yet._

"We-" Anna started, swallowing thickly, still staring at where her hands were. "We're not-" I bit my lip, watching her reaction when her hands made to caress my breasts. "We're not going to break up." She brought her eyes up to mine with new determination, making me shiver.

"Are you sure?" I asked, placing my hands on either side of her head so I could lean into her. "I don't want that to be a possibility whenever Rapunzel hits on us, when Frost asks me out a million more times, when Merida tells Belle, when I'm stupid and let my guard down."

"I-it won't be. I was a fool to think that giving you up would be easy since you're older, but now-" she placed a chaste kiss to my lips. "Only a bigger idiot would push you away when it's been clear since day one that you only have eyes for me." She chuckled before taking her arms out of her first layer of clothing. "It _is_ good to know that you could get jealous if the time called for it."

"What's wrong with wanting you to bite me instead?" I rolled my eyes, helping her remove her t-shirt, revealing a cute light pink lacy bra. _Very nice. Name brand._ She came from a rich family after all, but I wasn't concerned about all that jazz. What mattered was her.

_"¿Puedo morderte?_" Anna whispered, leaning my head back so she could place open-mouthed kisses along my throat.

"I didn't know you were bilingual." I moaned, suddenly a little more turned on when she deliberately latched on to the base of my neck, making me lightly grip the couch.

_"du aner ikke."_ she giggled, cutely.

_"ja, jeg gjør."_ I whispered back. I may not have understood that much Spanish (if that was indeed Spanish), since I never took a class, but I did know some Norwegian. _god, she sounds so hot speaking in different languages!_

While she laved her tongue over the mark I'm sure she left, I reached behind her so I could unclasp her bra. When I did, it was my turn to trail kisses down the side of her neck, bringing my hands up to cup her breasts as well, but stilled when her fingers dug into my hips.

"E-Elsa, I-" she made a move to try to get up. _Not this time._

"Shh...calm down." I whispered.

"I-it's just th-that, you know I h-heard the first time goes fast a-and I need to build up st-stamina or something. It's just embarrassing!" She groaned, covering her eyes. I smiled at her before getting up off of her, but when she tried to run away from me, I caught her hand, making her stop.

"I guess we'll need to work on that then. Together." I lead her to my room instead.

"Elsa- I-I didn't-" she stammered.

I turned to look at her, hesitation written all over her face. With an impish smirk, I bent over, pulling my shorts down and swaying to my bed. When I sat down, I gave her a 'come hither' gesture with my pointer. She took a deep breath when my eyes suddenly fell to where the growing bulge in her pants was. _Sweet Odin! If I wasn't wet before, I sure as hell was now._ Licking her lips nervously, she took the few shaky steps until she stood in front of me

"Will you allow me to take care of you, Anna?" I asked, gently placing my hands on her hips. I watched the muscles of her throat as she swallowed, before dropping to admire the freckles that dusted across her shoulders and the few that were visible on her supple cleavage. She actually had some delicious looking abs with even more freckles on them. _She's so damn gorgeous!_ Not to mention shy, as she suddenly tried to cover up her breasts. _And endearing as hell._

"I-" she took another deep breath. "I'd rather it be you than anyone else." She whispered. That was all I needed, but when she made a move to unbutton her own pants, I stopped her once more.

"There's no need to be nervous, Sweetheart." I whispered, standing up to kiss her while my fingers worked on unbuckling her belt and then her pants. Her hands felt up my back and back down with her nails, making me purr. When her tongue entered my mouth again, I caught it in order to suck on it and she let out the first groan I'd ever heard her make. My insides fired up even more from that cute noise as I turned us so she could sit down when I took off her pants.

When her pants fell to the floor, she instantly stopped kissing me, trying to cover up her stiff member in embarrassment. _Oh, Darling._ Sitting down, she sighed and looked back up at me.

"I-I'm s-sorry. Reflex." She mumbled with her face as red as her hair. I shook my head with my own shy smile and not wanting her to feel like she was the only naked one, I pulled my own panties down. Her eyes widened when she saw just how wet I was and I bit back a groan while she was practically licking me with her eyes. _Fuck_. "Y-you're so beautiful." She breathed, instantly reaching out to touch my hips.

"You're beautiful-ler- I-I mean m-more beautiful."_ Nicely done, dork._ Suddenly it felt like my confidence was fading, but one of us had to stay strong or we'd both end up in a blubbering embarrassed mess, like we usually did. _Not this time!_ She giggled, lifting her head up, allowing me to dip in to take her lips once more.

Since I was taller, I ultimately knelt in front of her as our kiss took a turn, making it sloppier and needier. She broke for air when I brought my hand up to squeeze a breast, trailing hot open mouthed kisses down her neck until I eventually took her unattended nipple in my mouth.

"O-oh, Elsa." She half whimpered as she arched herself into me. _I'll take care of you._ I thought as I switched breasts. With my free hand, I cautiously slid it up her thigh to her pulsating erect member, still managing to make her twitch violently from the unexpected touch. _Holy hell, she's-_ my own core suddenly cried out, wanting nothing but to be touched too, filled. I had never felt this way before and it gave me the courage to swirl my thumb around her member's head wetting it with her juices. She groaned, bringing her hands up to tangle in my hair, but before she could coax me upward, to ultimately kiss me, I lead more kisses down her torso, across those tasty abs and finally to my goal.

"H-hey wait. D-don't you think- oh my god, Elsa!" She cried out when I licked up the underside of her decent-sized member, reveling in the different flavors that touched my tongue and it made me shiver._ Fuck me!_ I groaned when her fingers instinctively gripped my hair, giving me a whole new sensation that made my own hand travel downward to tease my own opening while I eventually took her cock into my mouth.

Anna whimpered, screwing her eyes shut as she tried to keep herself from moving her hips or ripping my hair out. I didn't care either way. Honestly, I had no idea about what I was doing, so as instinct took over, I began bobbing my head, careful not to choke on her surprisingly thick member._ Dear lord, its better than I imagined_! Deciding to give up on trying to relieve the ache between my own legs, I focused on Anna, bringing a hand up to work the rest of her length that wouldn't fit in my mouth, making her cry out.

"S-shit, Elsa, I-I'm-" About a minute later, I saw her stomach flex and felt her entire body stiffen for just a fraction of a second before hot jets of her seed exploded into my mouth. I tried not to flinch, but I was taken a little off-guard. _Oh my god!_ I suddenly groaned and that seemed to aid in her orgasm as it seemed to shake through her body, causing her to come a bit more before she flopped back on the bed.

_Okay, here's a dumb question: do I swallow?_ I didn't have time to ponder that when I heard her sniffle. _Is she-_ "A-Anna?" I wiped my mouth and got up to sit next to her, despite the pleasant chill I got from the sudden friction to my swollen center. "What's the matter?" _Was it something I did? Did I do it wrong? Was there a right way? Well, shit!_

"I-it's nothing. I'm sorry." She apologized, wiping at her eyes.

"You're beautiful." I said, pushing stray red hair from her slightly damp forehead. When she looked at me, she couldn't help but chuckle. Before I could ask, she sat up to wipe at my mouth once more before kissing me. Missed some I guess. "A-are you okay with that? I-I mean-" I awkwardly gestured to my mouth.

"I-I don't know. I just wanted to kiss you. Is that weird?"

"Kissing me? Never." I snickered, pulling her back for another kiss._ Never mind. I fucking love Monday's!_


	12. Good Morning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

In a new burst of confidence, I gasped when Anna immediately flipped the both of us over, kissing me as if I was her last life-line. _Whoa, I think I like where this is going._ I thought while she brought her hands up to cup my breasts, making me purr in appreciation. Her fingers were calloused most likely from playing her guitar all those years and my god did it do wonders as she worshiped every inch of my skin she could touch before I broke away for much needed air.

With her tongue playing a very big role, she placed hot wet kisses down my neck and directly to my breasts, latching on to one and tweaking the other with those magical fingers of hers. I moaned, arching myself into her and she obliged, opening her mouth wider to take in more. _My god!_ I inwardly cried when she switched breasts, paying tribute to its twin and driving me crazy. Anymore teasing and I'd come undone without her really even doing anything. I was already turned on so much that when I felt her other hand ghost over my inner thigh, my hips jerked and I let loose a whimper.

Seeing to get what that meant, Anna then continued to kiss down the column of my chest to my stomach. _W-wait she's not going to-_ I sat up on my elbows to try to voice my opposition, but by then, her tongue had already poked out and slid up my netherlips and I cried out, throwing my head back into the bed.

"Oh, yes, Anna!" I cried instead. I felt her hand grasp my right thigh so I wouldn't try to smother her when she ultimately began french kissing my womanhood. My moans steadily grew louder as my hips began to work her face over. I brought my hands from the edge of the bed to grasp her fiery locks, at the same time, I wrapped my legs around her waist, pulling her closer. _This is happening isn't it? Oh my god it's really happening! I never thought I'd end up like this. Never thought I'd ever give myself to someone as gorgeous as this redhead. She was certainly well worth the wait._

My thoughts shut off when I felt that wicked tongue of hers finally delve inside. I felt my muscles begin to coil when her fingers found my clit and began teasing it mercilessly as she thrust her tongue into me. Euphoria fell over me as I also aided in her ministrations by setting a pace that brought me closer and oh so closer to the edge. Anna let out a small groan when I whimpered and I felt it shake through me. _Oh god that feels-_ My breathing became jagged, I bit into my lip to keep as quiet as possible as her fingers pinched my swelled clit and she twisted her tongue. I threw my head back in a silent scream when the moment hit like a freight train, barreling through me and shooting me straight to Nirvana.

* * *

"Shit, what time did you say your curfew was?" I asked suddenly, sitting up on my elbow to peer over Anna's blanketed form to my clock on the night stand. 9:30. _Gee, did it take that long? No, time's just being a hater._

"Ten, but I'm certain that my mother won't even notice. It _is_ Monday after all." She mumbled, shyly scooting closer to me. "Besides, I just want to lie with you." I let her wrap her arms around my waist and pull me closer as a dopey grin smeared across my face.

"Well, I couldn't agree with you more." I commented, snaking my own arms around her. "Just for now. I don't want you to get in trouble." I paused. "Do people still get grounded for breaking curfew nowadays?"

"I don't know. But when I get in trouble my mom locks me in my room." She said like it wasn't a big deal.

"She what now?" I asked, pulling back to look at her. _Oh shit, then she has to go back ASAP. W-what if they find out? She'll never see the light of day!_

"Yeah, my door has a wide enough gap under it for our maid to slide my meals to me. And she makes me listen to classical music the whole time while I write an essay of my wrong-doings." Her voice was monotonous and I had no choice but to believe her. _What the?_

"A-are you serious?" I sat up, trying to think of where our clothes were. I knew her glasses and our shirts were in the living room, the rest ended up in here. Now all that we needed was to get up._ I'll probably break a few laws on the way but she needs to get back! We do have school tomorrow, too. That's crazy, classical music is the-_

"No."

I stopped what I was doing, well, I stopped thinking, considering that I hadn't actually moved since I sat up. But I did turn back to face her with narrowed eyes while she laughed at me. _Why you little-_

"That's not funny, st. James." I pouted, making a move to get off the bed. Mainly to see what she would do.

"Yes it is, what kind of insane mother do you think I have? Well, she is a little insane sometimes, but- oh, come on, I was teasing." She drawled, catching my waist and forcing me to sit back down beside her. Giving in easily, I flopped next to her and I just had to giggle at her...fun imagination.

"Alright, I'm done busting a gut. Now hush and let me make-out with you." I muttered, cupping her face. _No worries, I'll take her back home later._ Besides, I could tell that this was all she wanted at the moment and who was I to deny that? Of course we hadn't done the full deed yet, but I felt it was important to get her used to being with me before we eventually got there. This was just the first step in the series of many that we would take together.

She also needed to know that I had absolutely no qualms about her being an hermaphrodite, since that seemed to play an even bigger role than our ages. It was the reason she was so shy around other people and I was happy that she'd grown used to talking to me. _Although, now..._ All thoughts aside, she was mine and not even Rapunzel could turn my head. Well, unless she physically does it- _stop it. She's not the important one now._ Even so, something told me that we weren't exactly squared away with that kinky brunette just yet- again, I pushed those thoughts to the side as I cuddled into my redhead, enjoying the warmth she radiated.

But I didn't expect to fall asleep soon after.

* * *

An annoying sound resonated through my brain, interrupting my very hot, vivid dream of Anna going down on me in one of those horrific staff meetings we were all forced to attend and when I, still semi-unconsciously, reached for my alarm clock, I was stopped by something warm._ Warm, so warm-_ forgetting about the alarm, I instinctively wrapped my arms around it, burying my face in something soft and it giggled. _Giggled_? My eyes sprang open as memories crashed back into my mind. _Anna wasn't going down on me in a meeting-_

"O-oh shit!" I whispered when she slowly opened her eyes too. Once they registered me, they widened and we just stared at each other, not knowing what to do at the moment._ I...I-I completely forgot-_

"Um, good morning?" She whispered questioningly. Like she couldn't believe it, but hearing her voice instantly broke our stunned trance.

We both scrambled out of the bed, stumbling in the sheets while she frantically searched for her clothes. I threw on whatever I got my hands on._ Oh man oh man oh man! We needed to get her back!_ For one, she didn't bring extra clothes. Otherwise I think it would have been a little better. I wondered if she even told her mom, what she would tell her? _Was I seriously going to drop her off now? We're both going to be late if that happens!_

Just when I was about to voice that observation, I turned and crashed right into her, neither of us were prepared for such a feat so we ended up toppling over, right on down to the floor. Not a second passed as we began laughing hysterically and eventually just settled there.

"I probably have something for you to wear." I said as I nuzzled into the side of her neck. "Maybe even some tighter pants." _Think I'd like to see that._

"Yeah, just give me your tightest pair and we'll show off my dick to the entire school." She said sarcastically and snorted.

"Whatever, I'm sure you'd have everyone on their _knees_." I barked a laugh when she playfully nudged me. "Besides, I don't think you'd fit in them anyway." I chuckled.

"Sayin' I'm fat?" She pinched my side, making me squirm.

"No, you have a freaking hot body! It's just that those jeans are like, way skinny and it might suffocate, well, you know, it might be uncomforta- ahh! Ow!" I jerked away from her, holding my shoulder in amusement. "No biting!"

"I thought you liked my biting you." She murmured, kissing my hand that was covering my shoulder. That gesture alone make me roll my eyes before a light blush dusted across my cheeks. _Seriously, could she be any cuter?_

"Well, since you're so damn cute, I'm prepared to forgive you." I just had to pinch her nose, which made her wrinkle it at me.

"Call me _cute_ again. I dare you." She warned when I got up.

"I'm sorry did you ask me to repeat that you were _cute_?" I asked deviously raising an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah, baby. You. Are. Adorable." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Why you-" she immediately jumped to her feet and I squealed, already trying to barricade myself in the bathroom but to no avail as she ultimately slid inside. She wasted no time in pinning me against the shower, latching onto the base of my neck pointedly for a few meaningful seconds and then kissing me triumphantly.

_Oh dear lord that force of hers_! I groaned, wrapping my arms around her neck while opening my mouth and asking for permission to taste her, which she didn't hesitate to reciprocate. _So aggressive._ I thought when she pressed closer, making, whatever bare skin of mine that was up against the shower, squeak loudly. I wanted to laugh at that ridiculous noise but yelped when her hand suddenly grasped my ass. _god are we gonna- Don't be stupid._ I inwardly rolled my eyes as she pulled back from the kiss but placed her forehead on mine.

"Wow, I should call you cute more often." I said dreamily, loving the way our breaths mingled together from the closeness.

"I think my punishments will vary on how you address said cuteness." She grinned at me and brought her other hand up to join in circling my hips. _Oooomph_. I received pleasant chills from that simple ministration and returned her grin.

"So the nicer the compliment, the rougher the punishment?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows at her. "I'll try to come up with something better then."

"No." Anna blushed at my smirk.

"Then you're no fun. I'm trying to make a creative outlet for you."

"Pfft!" She stuck her tongue out, blowing raspberries right in my face.

"Eeww!" I exclaimed, wiping at my face with my hands.

"Creative enough for you, _Ms. Pierce_?" She asked sarcastically while allowing me to squeeze out from in front of her so I could eventually turn the shower on.

"More outlet than creative, dear." I scoffed, hearing her breath hitch when I leaned in forward to get to the handle. "Like what you see?" I asked saucily over my shoulder.

"Yes- wait, no- I-I mean yes- s-shower- have you another?" Anna actually stammered, ready to bolt out of there, but like hell I'd let her.

"Why yes, I do." I caught her wrist. "But you'll never find it without me and neither of us have all morning to search for it. So?" I drawled, tugging her arm. When she relented, I shed my shirt and panties.

"Elsa- I-" she tried, but saw me pout. Her eyes widened a bit and she grumbled about me being the adorable one as she took her own shirt and boy shorts off. _I win._

* * *

"Alright, just pull over right here and I can get off." Anna gestured to a random bus stop.

"No." I stated, passing the spot like it was hostile.

"Why not?" She asked. "It's not like we can just pull up to the school together."

"I know. But I'm not going to let you walk _seven_ blocks. You wanna be tardy? I don't think you wanna be tardy." I said. Anna snorted and crossed her arms, waiting patiently for me to find an appropriate distance for her to walk without being late. Granted, we were already running just a bit behind schedule since she refused to shower properly while I was in there. It wasn't like I- _okay, I was definitely staring, but so was she!_ Anyway, after that awkward shower, we stuffed whatever was remotely considered breakfast in our mouths and tumbled out the door. If I didn't really want to break too many laws, we needed to leave as early as possible. Every minute counted, by the way, hence finishing chewing the last bits of food as we pulled out of the garage.

"What about here? The school's just across the street." Anna snickered, snapping me from my thoughts and I stepped harshly on the breaks, causing the car behind us to blare its horn at us before going around._ Oops! Glad she's wearing her seat belt._

"Oh shit." I mumbled. "My bad. So much for inconspicuous."

"No, it's cool. The bell just rang so I should be A-OK." She shrugged and before I could do or say anything, she pulled me to her, smashing our lips together for a split second and then got out of the car. "See ya later, Elsa." She winked at my stunned expression.

_Naughty little thing._ I snorted to myself as I circled the block once more before pulling into the parking lot. Thankfully it was located behind the school and I had tinted windows, so I was safe...for now. Seriously, I needed to stop being so scatterbrained if I was determined to keep us together. When I turned off the car, I grabbed my bag, noticing that my lovely, suddenly forgetful redhead had forgotten her own school bag. _Oh, Anna_. _Suppose I'm not the only scatterbrain_. I grinned and sat back suddenly wondering how I was supposed to deliver the bag to her without raising suspicion. _Eh, screw it. Push comes to shove, I'll give it to her personally or have Merida give it._

Keeping my head high, I carried her bag along with mine to the doors but stopped cold when I heard a rustling in the dumpster next to the steps. _Don't tell me._ I bit my lip, straightening my bag and peered over in to the metal bin.

"So, either you're renting a space there or that..._guy_," _Be nice, Elsa._ "Hans is to blame." I held my hand out to the poor boy to help him out of yet another dumpster._ What the hell is up with all of this?_

"Yeah, I was hoping that everybody was already inside." Olaf chuckled haphazardly, taking my hand and jumping out. Since he'd switched his first hour, I hadn't seen him, so my guess was he was in Grimsby's class. _Was Grimsby stll here? Or was it Parr? Anyway._

"What's the deal with you guys anyway? I thought you two were like...blood brothers or something." I thought aloud, helping him dust trash off his shoulders.

"It's because they saw me talking to Anna st. James." He muttered and reached back into the dumpster to retrieve his bag. _Say what now?_ I thought, instinctively tightening my hold on Anna's bag.

"Why's that a big deal?" I asked evenly.

"It's not. Hans just doesn't like her because he got his ass kicked by her best friend, Kristoff Bjorgman last year. Apparently, Bjorgman's all hot-shot rich boy." He said, running a hand through his dark locks.

_Ah. Right._ She'd told me about him before. They grew up together but ended up in different schools due to the constant teasing of her uniqueness. To me, he kind of sounded like a prick since he didn't protect her more, but she still spoke of him like he was a hero, so I guess I couldn't complain much. Either way, this was news to me. _Olaf talks to her and instantly falls from Hans' good graces? How I don't miss high school._

"I see. And from what I know, she doesn't speak much." _Yeah. You would know._ "I-I have her in my fourth hour." I added just in case.

"I know, it took me about four weeks to even get a glance from her and then another three weeks for her to say 'hey' to me." He shrugged, finally done with getting the trash off of his clothes. "I just think she's cute is all. Do I really need to be punished for liking and wanting to speak to someone who has a body guard that can kick Munsen's ass?"

_Yes. Hey, he what?!_ "Uh, what? Y-you like her?" I asked, but bit my tongue so I would stop talking asking such personal matters.

"Well, yeah. Nobody seems to pay attention to her because she's such a wallflower but once you get to know her, she's charming." He paused to open the door for me. "I've liked her since freshmen year and just finally decided to speak to her. At least once, before we eventually graduated." Olaf admitted a little shyly. I tried to hide my surprise at his confession.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" I chuckled, keeping my thoughts clear.

"Yeah, I was thinking of asking her to prom. That is, if I can get a whole sentence out to her without being thrown in a porta-shitter." He chuckled once more.

"I'll keep an extra eye out to make sure that doesn't happen." I nodded reassuringly and patted him on the back before he turned in down a different hallway. I paused to watch him go, not realizing that my grip on Anna's bag had turned deadly.

_So I'm not the only one who has eyes for Anna st. James?_


	13. Plus One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"So what's it going to take for you to go out with me?" I automatically held in a groan at that voice. "_Over the Rainbow_ is at the theater this weekend and there's at least an extra day to hang out." Frost nearly pleaded, leaning against the door. "You know, four day weekend and all?"

"Frost, since when is it okay to hit on me infront of my students? Relentlessly." I ended up groaning anyway, though he didn't seem phased.

"Uh, since I don't see you anymore. Besides, they don't mind because their teacher's badass." He shrugged with crooked grin and I looked to my students who were all staring at either him or I with more interest in this little display than their tests. _Oy vey._

"That is true and the main reason you don't see me anymore is because-" I paused to build some anticipation "I'm seeing someone."

"Ms. P! How could you?" Eric lamented, making everybody chuckle at him.

"Eh, you never had a shot Eric." Luis slapped his shoulder.

"B-but I'm eighteen." He tried but couldn't help but join in with the growing laughs. Even Anna had a grin on her face. I hadn't even noticed that Merida wasn't there. _Five day weekend for her then._

Looking back, I saw Frost's face turned a little pale before flushing in embarrassment, when my students began teasing him about not having a chance and asking way too late too.

"Alright, that's enough, get back to your tests before I fail the lot of ya." I warned before going to the door to show Frost back out. "Look, I'm sorry, Jack." I started. "You're alright and everything, but this has _got_ to stop, it's sort of unprofessional to be showing up and-"

"No, _this_ is unprofessional." He stated and then unceremoniously smashed his lips to mine.

He. Kissed. Me! _Bloody hell!_

"What the fuck is with everybody and kissing me?!" I quietly screamed at him, pushing him away from me, fortunately, Rapunzel and Sven had been walking down the hall and saw the whole thing.

"Dude. Back the hell off." The brunette got in Jack's face just before Sven stepped in, instantly pulling him away while Rapunzel put herself in front of me, still facing the retreating men. "Everybody wants a piece of you don't they?" She asked over her shoulder when they disappeared around the corner.

"Seriously, I'm sick of it." I admitted, wiping my mouth and muttering that it was a good thing _she_ hadn't seen it and Rapunzel giggled, pulling me in for a calming hug for a split second. Only a second, before she broke and told me some news that had me wanting to do nothing but go home and have a beer or ten, or possibly make-out with my girlfriend ASAP.

_This is never going to stop is it?_

* * *

"Hey baby, got a date for prom?" I slurred into my phone before Rapunzel tried to push another shot into my hand, but pouted when I pushed her face away from mine with my palm instead of taking the shot. _Back off, I'm talking to my girl._ I glared at her while she gave me a playful smile.

"Elsa? Do you know what time it is?" Anna's voice was heavy with sleep on the other line. _Time_? I looked to the clock but green eyes clouded my vision and I wasted no time in smacking her out of the way. Before she could grumble, I turned away from her, walking into the livingroom.

"Uh, like one-thirty right?" I asked. _Wait, it was her that asked me, right?_ _Of course she already knew the time, otherwise she wouldn't have to ask. Oh, mental note: no drinking with that crazy chick._

"Yes. And do you know what tomorrow is, _baby_?" I could tell she was mocking me, but I was a little too fuzzy to care. Rapunzel's hands found themselves picking casually at my shirt and I growled at her, going back into the kitchen.

"Um, Friday? Four day weekend." I murmured, making the mistake of leaning over the counter and I let out a startled squeak when those damn hands grasped my hips. I hissed at her, threatening to slap her and she giggled. Quite loudly at that.

"Yes and I finally get to sleep in- who are you with?" She asked, sounding much more awake now.

"Hi, Red! We're missing you here." Rapunzel somehow managed to snag the phone from me and I practically tackled her to get it back. Of course, the only position she stayed put in was when I was practically sitting on top of her. of course after a light scuffle for the phone.

"A-Anna, listen-" I swatted her hands away from my chest. "It's not what it sounds like- c-cut it out!" Her palms ran down my sides and I tightened my thighs around her stomach pointedly. "She got kicked out of her apartment- this is only temporary, okay?" The brunette finally settled a bit, but her fingers still traced patterns on my thighs.

"You better hurry before I start ravishing your girlfriend without you, sweetie pie." Rapunzel somehow managed to wrestle the phone from my hands again and drawled tauntingly into it. _W-whoa!_ I gaped at her in horror before snatching the phone back and sprinting off up the stairs to the safety of my room. _Holy shit!_

"Hey, Anna, d- don't- just pay no attention to that drunk girl, she's obviously still in shock because of her-"

"I'll be over." She announced abruptly.

"What? N-now? Anna-" I cut myself off as I felt a rush of both anticipation and fear. _What is she thinking? It's tomorrow already!_

"I mean when it's day time, dork, are you crazy?" Anna snickered, having heard my internal questions.

"W-well how am I supposed to know? You _can_ be unpredictable- you aren't outside already are you?" I joked and by now, I found myself eagerly awaiting the time she'd be here.

"No, I'm liking my bed too much right now."

"Well _my_ bed misses you." I said as sexually as a woman with a slurred speech could imply and made her chuckle. "I think I miss you more though-"

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Rapunzel opened the door to my room, "it's only been a few hours since you've seen each other! But good morning, Anna." She finished before closing the door. _I need to lock that door more often now._ I shook my head, deciding to not worry about her, since she hadn't exactly crawled under the sheets with me had she? _No_. _And like hell I'd let her._

"Hopefully I'm not too late." She sounded like she was turning in her bed, ready to pass back out. "If you know what I mean."

"Anna you can trust me." I defended.

"Oh, I trust you, Elsa. I just don't particularly trust her." She commented after she yawned. Honestly, I didn't either, but she had the potential to hold back if she really needed to. At least that's what I was thinking, most likely because alcohol and tiredness was somewhat clouding my mind's judgment._ Besides, she was there when that scumbag kissed me..._

I still needed to tell Anna about that and quite frankly, I was a little nervous in having doing so. For one, Rapunzel the Insatiable was staying with me for the time being and that on top of Jack's PDA? _Frosting on the top of that very wild roller-coaster-of-a-ride cake._

"Don't worry, Anna." I assured. "What time are you coming this way then?" I finally asked, feeling the last kick of a buzz nudging my senses. "Are you coming to make an honest woman out of me?" Before I could register my question properly, I'd already asked, but didn't hesitate to bite back a snicker. _Whoops_.

"Actually, baby, I was hoping to take you to bed." She rebounded, making me stutter. _W-wha- whoa!_ I bit my thumbnail as a blush took over my face along with an idiotic grin.

"Ah, then by all means, sweetheart, I'll be waiting _impatiently_ for you." I whispered, praying that I sounded as sexy as I thought I did.

"Go to sleep, Elsa. I'll be there in a few hours. Maybe."

"Maybe? No. No maybe, I need to see you sooner than later." I almost whined, but kept my tone in check. _No need to be sixteen now._

"Alright, just let me sleep." She yawned again. "Oh, by the way, I don't have a date for prom, unless you intend to disguise yourself as my college boyfriend." She joked but it totally struck a nerve and that nerve went directly to my brain, spawning an idea.

I wanted to tell her, but stayed put, considering she was tired and I was getting there too. Besides, she'd hopefully be here in a few hours and it could give me enough time to 'sleep on it' so to say. That is, if the alcohol didn't make me forget about the plan.

_Nah, its too good a plan to have wiped from memory._

* * *

I woke up with a start when my phone beeped, telling me that it was dying. When I checked the time, I practically fell out of bed. _11:50?!_ _Who the hell sleeps that late?_ I sat up on the floor with my head slightly pounding. Nothing a dose of tylenol can't fix, not to mention an even bigger dosage of coffee.

Coffee. I needed coffee like a zombie needed brains.

When I made my way to the kitchen, I was surprised to find Rapunzel asleep on the couch curled up with a half empty wine bottle instead of a blanket. _Girl_! Ignoring the fact that that particular bottle had been aging for awhile now, I went back to her room to get a blanket to cover her with. Maybe getting kicked out of her apartment had a bigger impact on her than she let on?

I didn't know, but I felt it was the least I could do. She said she'd asked Sven and even Belle, but Sven only had one bedroom and Belle's father was staying with her. I had a house and a girlfriend, but even so, I thought it would be nice to have someone else there too. As long as she didn't try to get in my pants twenty-four seven, I mean really, I was all for extra company, but I was already spoken for. If Anna accepted the threesome idea...well, honestly, I really wanted it to be just the two of us for now and whatever happened, or didn't happen, with Rapunzel was not important at the moment.

_Ugh, way too much thinking this morning!_ I yawned, getting the coffee grain from the fridge and once I turned that on, I went for a nice shower. (If nice meant being interrupted by the doorbell and sliding down the hall with a still soapy head of hair, then by all means, it was the best shower I'd ever had.)

"Hi gorgeous." I greeted a stunned redhead before squeezing my eyes shut with the sting of suds in them. _Ow, ow, OW! I'm blind!_

"Do I dare ask?" Anna snorted before leading me back so she could close the door.

"Dare, dare." I insisted, rubbing my eyes to no avail. I'd have to trust her to guide me back to my bathroom, lest I stood a chance against the stupid soap ruining my eyes.

"Nah, but let's get you rinsed." I felt her hand at my back. "I'm glad you're wearing a towel at least." She muttered.

"Maybe if Punzie wasn't here I wouldn't have." I snickered as she began telling me when to step up and warning me not to trip over myself. I entertained that notion, wanting to see what she would do. _Or should I let the towel fall?_

"Funny. How'd you sleep?" She asked when I heard the shower, that I'd left running in order to get to the door.

"Well, I _slept_ if anything." I chuckled, letting the towel fall once my feet touched the cool tile of the bathroom floor and didn't miss Anna's breath hitch. "Won't you join me?" I asked blindly looking over my shoulder to where I thought she was standing. She actually did a pretty awesome job with getting me up the stairs and back to my bathroom without a hitch. _Bravo_.

"Maybe next time." She answered and I felt her thumb trace my lips.

"Then this won't take long." I grinned before stepping back in the shower to rinse myself off.

I found Anna sitting on my bed (that was now fixed) reading the back of a particular green outlined book of mine and instead of going to my closet, I went directly to her to give her a proper greeting. She hadn't even noticed me walking her way until I leaned over her in all my towel wearing glory. She'd looked up and I expertly caught her lips in a chaste kiss that turned into a more meaningful one before she turned away for air.

"Good Morning, Anna." I whispered.

"Hi." She said, wiping water droplets from my brow. "Your eyes are red."

"You think?" Kissing her forehead, I went to put some clothes on before I ended up seducing her further. I wasn't sure if there was anything special planned today so I chose clothes that would do for lounging or for a stroll in the park. Although, I was sure we couldn't be seen in public unless we went to the next town over.

"So, do you want to explain the Punzie deal?" Anna asked as she leaned against the doorway to my closet. I'd just put my bra on and when I turned to look at her, I saw that her eyes were looking everywhere but at me. _How modest_! I wasted no time in telling her what was up with the brunette downstairs and in the heat of the moment, I just had to tell her about Frost too.

It might not have been fair to dump all of that on her, but I needed to. I wanted us to be able to tell each other everything without hesitation. I knew she trusted me and I trusted her as well, so when she turned away to glare at the wall to her left, I immediately went to wrap my arms around her.

"I was trying to soften the blow, you know, since you all were laughing at him for me, but he apparently was on his last straw. At the end of his rope." I shrugged, breathing in her scent while gently stroking my hands up and down her back. "Using a tribute to _Judy Garland_ to attack me." I muttered. _The Nerve._

Anna pulled back to stare at me with an unknown emotion before leaning in to kiss me. I brought my hands up to cup her face, tracing the back of her neck and jawline at the same time as I slid my tongue along her lips in order to gain entrance in to her sweet tasting mouth. She obliged and met my tongue with her own while she slowly turned us until I felt my back against the wall. A familiar sensation roiled through my stomach when her hands freely roamed over my hips, around my back and then straight back up into into my hair as she pressed her thigh between mine.

"Mmm...you feel so good." I murmured when she began tracing kisses along my jaw to my neck, making my head loll to the side in order to give her more access. I slid my own hands down her neck, shoulders, back to her hips and ultimately to her ass. When I squeezed, she growled into my neck, bringing her own hands down to pull my hips harshly into hers and I finally let out a moan when my restlessness grew along with her own member. _Oh my god!_

"So, can I join?" I opened my eyes to see the brunette smirking at us from the doorway.

"No. Go away." I snarked, feeling the mood changing from romantically-sexually charged to slightly awkward and exasperated.

"I'm joking, but Elsa, your father called, I told him you were in the shower, and he said to call him back as soon as you can." And without another word, she turned and left us to ourselves once more.

"Is she okay? She didn't even say 'hi' to me." Anna mused after we both calmed a bit.

"She's hungover and possibly still reeling from her ejection." I mentioned when Anna allowed me to get by her so I could braid my hair. Once I did, I turned back to face her, leaning against the opposite wall.

"That is quite unfortunate and you're probably earning a lifetime companion from this deed of good." She smirked.

"Sure, but there is only _one_ companion I'd like to have." I smiled at her "and she's not a brunette."

"You flatter me." She grinned back, holding her hand out to me and I stepped foreword to take it. She lead us back down the stairs to the kitchen where I finally got my cup of coffee while Anna spoke to a slumped over Rapunzel. Of course I gave her a cup of her own before settling next to Anna.

"...bastard." I'd missed Rapunzel's whole rant but Anna nodded sympathetically. "I just want you to know that I'm not in my right mind at the moment, as you might have guessed, otherwise I'd be after the both of you like the sauce to spaghetti and meatballs." She half smiled, but instantly winced as her face turned slightly green with nausea.

Anna and I looked at each other and as if a silent understanding and agreement passed through us, we took the distraught brunette to the living room drugged her up, sat her down and while I made a call for pizza, her and Anna fought over what movie to watch.

"Geez, anymore _Oz_ movies?" Rapunzel asked, raising a brow at me.

"Well, of course I don't have _Wicked_, but I'd give my right arm to have it. Even if it was a cheap copy." I shrugged.

"You actually have every Star Wars movie." Anna stated in awe.

"You are such a nerd, sweetie." Rapunzel added, gesturing to my collection of _Dr. Who_ and _Harry Potter_ copies.

"Why yes, yes I am." I declared proudly. _Seriously, I could turn my house into a part time place where people could rent movies._

"What's _Repo_ about?" Anna asked and Rapunzel explained, albeit not quite the same as the one in Anna's hands.

"Actually, it's a pretty bloody rock musical." I added before thinking that this was going to take forever and sure enough, they ate their pizza while still trying to decide on what to watch.

All in all, it was a fun way to start a weekend. _Lord knows what lies ahead._


	14. Determined

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

After a whole slew of constantly changing movies, I swear I was able to make up my own genre with whatever clips stuck in my mind. From the fifth disc change, I lost complete interest and began focusing on my redhead instead.

It started with a finger to her shoulder. I didn't know what was showing but whatever it was, had her eyes glued to the TV. That didn't stop me from trailing that finger down her arm and back up until I gently pinched her earlobe with my pointer and thumb. She made a move like it tickled, glancing sideways at me for a short second before looking back to the screen. My own eyes turned to see that they were watching _Avatar_. A favorite of mine, but I wasn't feeling the _Na'vi_ right now, I wanted my Anna's language.

Instead, I put my arm around her, seeing as Rapunzel had passed out once more, I wasted no time in putting my fingers under her chin and turning her head. Before she could react, I seized her lips. If she'd been taken off guard, she didn't let it show, seeing as she immediately reciprocated, catching up with my moving lips and before I knew it, I forgot how to breathe. While we caught our breath, she gently carressed my cheek.

"I think we should go before she asks to join again." Anna whispered, placing a chaste kiss to my lips before hauling me up off the couch.

"Oh? And where are we going?" I asked, just as eager to be completely alone with her as she was.

"I vote my house? My mother is away on a business trip." She mused while I grabbed a sheet of paper and a marker in order to leave Punzie a message that I'd be back later.

"So you're home alone?" Walking back to the snoozing brunette, I taped the note directly to her forehead, earning a snort from Anna in turn. From there, we proceeded to the garage.

"Yes ma'am." She answered as she opened the door for me.

"In that big ol place?!"

"We _do_ have butlers and maids. Well, two that are normally around the majority of the time." She shrugged.

"Then, are they there?" I asked. So many questions!

"They won't mind. Kai and Gerda are sort of my surrogate parents since my mother is out a lot. Besides, they're off today too." She added before sliding into the passenger seat. _Huh, how convenient._

* * *

_Wow this place is huge_! My eyes bugged out as I scanned the building and I swear, the only thing it needed on the outside was valet parking. Anna had me park in the half-circle, next to the water fountain before getting out. Of course I hesitated, this was insane, I had no idea a house could be this big. I mean, my own parents had a villa, but..well it took my breath away and made me wonder what Anna's parents' stories were. I did know that they were...probably separated though, that much was clear from the way she spoke of them. I wasn't sure.

"Are you scared, Elsa? Are you afraid?" Anna asked teasingly when she opened the door and leaned in over me.

"No. I-I needed to make sure there were no attack dogs or security checks." _Lame_.

"My mother isn't a mob boss if that's what you're thinking." She snorted, helping me out of the car with ease.

"Don't you ever get unbearably lonely? I should apply as one of your maids." I mused.

"That would be something, though if you got caught with me you'd be put in jail." Anna stated.

"Oh, right, as if I'm not already heading there." I snickered when she pointedly took my hand, as if to rattle the cage a bit. She lead me up the rest of the drive and to the door. While she searched for the right key, I couldn't help but try to see the mansion's entirety in a single look, but found it useless.

I'd been analyzing a particular statue that stood beside the door and let out a short squeak when a forceful hand suddenly pulled me inside. By the time my brain caught up with me, I was being pressed up against the inside of the door with Anna kissing the life out of me. I had no choice but to get caught up in her unexpected aggressiveness and a short groan left my throat unbidden.

Her thigh forced itself between mine and I gasped into her mouth, instantly wrapping my arms around her neck. _Ooo..._when I pulled away from the kiss, I buried my face in her neck as my hips began a slow grind, I felt her tongue lave at my neck and I moaned again, but before I could really start rocking my hips, my breath suddenly caught in my throat at two sets of shocked eyes that were staring directly at us. The boy was the first to clear his throat a little awkwardly.

"O-oh shit!" I gasped, letting go of Anna and she whirled around.

"Ari- Kristoff? W-what are you-" she started, but they cut her off.

"No, what are _you_ doing, dear sister?" The other redhead drawled playfully, leaning against the one behind her.

"_Who_ are you doing, exactly?" The guy couldn't help but snicker, wrapping an arm around the shorter girl.

Completely, mortified, I stood as still as a statue while they immediately began arguing about why the other was there and much to my growing discomfort, a few more gathered into the foyer, greeting Anna before looking at me with curious eyes. _Okay, I thought it was Saturday? Why am I surrounded by teens?! This is worse than dealing with Punzie! Well, maybe not that bad, I was a teacher- oh shit I am a teacher!_

"Who's this?" Asked a boy with jet black hair and even darker eyes as he gestured to me.

"I-I'm Anna's t- girlfriend." _Ohmigod! I almost spoke my damned mind!_

"This is Elsa, my girlfriend." Anna stated just after my screw up and thankfully nobody seemed to notice my stupidity. _Guess it's safe to say you buckle under pressure, genius! More like damned idiot!_

"Hey are we playing games or what?" Shouted another guy and then pointed at the first blonde boy I'd seen. Kristoff, I believe. "Your ass is mine Bjorgman, I challenge you!"

"Be prepared to lick-shine my shoes, Ryder!" The blonde followed after the other guy while whoever was left followed right after them, leaving us and the other redhead. _She's the only girl with all those boys?_ That stunned me a little.

"Elsa this is my younger sister, Ariel, Ariel-"

"Hi, Elsa!" She chirped, holding a hand out to me and I gingerly took it, noticing that either they were really excited to see her or they cut her sentences in half for fun. I really hoped it was the first one. _No one messes with my baby while I'm here._

"Hello." I managed to say without stuttering. _Easy does it, Els._

"Goodness, she's absolutely _stunning_, sis! Where on earth did you find her?" Ariel's ocean blue eyes lit up as she skipped around me and I did my best to stand as still as possible while she looked me over.

"It's a secret- hey, stop it, will you? You're freaking her out." Anna came to my rescue, pulling me away from Ariel. The younger girl giggled, waving at us before she made her way to the same direction that the others had gone.

"I think we'll be safe in my room." Anna suggested and in slight panic, I twined my fingers in hers. The only think that would make this even more awkward would be if the butlers and maids were here, or to top it off, her mother. _Stop it, you aren't helping!_

"Hey, st. James. How's it hanging?" The guy with the black eyes leaned casually against the doorway with a smirk plastered on his face. "Wait, let me guess: short, shriveled and always to the left?"

"Fuck off, Marshall." Anna growled, tightening her grip on my hand.

"Who's the babe? Surely, _you_ didn't pick her up on your own. How much are you paying her?" He chortled, ignoring her at talking to me instead. "Sweetheart, you know about her third leg right? Such a disgrace-"

"You're just hurt because you fell for me first." Anna shot back, making him laugh out loud. I found myself inwardly growling at that little cocky bastard. _Who the fuck does he think he is?_

"Sure, keep dreaming snake-pants." He said coolly and then looked back at me. "You'd probably have a better time with me..." _oh, hell no!_

"Now it's _your_ turn to keep dreaming, kid." I finally lashed out with enough venom to pale his face a bit. "I would choose Anna any day of the week. She's more of a man that you'll ever be and more of a woman than you'll ever get." It was my turn to pull her away. "Don't ever speak to my girl that way again, or I _will_ get dirty and definitely not the way your puny brain is thinking." I finished with a hard glare and complete seriousness.

He might have looked a little shaken at my sudden possessiveness but he ended up smirking as we continued up the stairs.

"Sure, gorgeous."

* * *

"I'm _so_ sorry about that, Elsa." Anna apologized after we got to her room. Immediately after, she closed and locked the door. From there she went to turn her stereo on before coming to sit beside me on the bed.

As much as I wanted to take the time to check her room out, her sudden mood change had my fingers itching to touch her. So, instead of allowing her to continue to feel bad, I practically pounced on her, pushing her on her back while I rolled on top to settle on her stomach. _How dare they say those sorts of things to my girl._ I kissed her fiercely, growling into her mouth and clawing at her clothes until I eventually got her shirt off.

"H-hey- Elsa?" She somehow managed to stop me. "What are you doing?" She asked with amusement in her voice. _Seriously_?

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" I asked with a smirk of my own, not missing the way her face suddenly flushed a little.

"Wha- now? With everyone down stairs?"

"Make me scream Anna." I said as sexily as I could, making her snort in laughter.

"You're crazy." She commented, pulling me down to fuse our lips together. _Maybe I am._ I inwardly chuckled and groaned when I felt her hands slide under my shirt, ultimately making me pull away so she could take it the rest of the way off.

The way I saw it, we could either mess around here, where everybody was busy downstairs. Or we could chance my place, which still had a downstairs, but it wasn't as secluded as Anna's room was. Plus, knowing Punzie, she ask to join. Even if she was teasing, I started to get just a tad bit tired of it.

As if Anna caught on to my wandering thoughts, she expertly flipped us over until she had my wrists pinned to either side of my head. "H-hey, but I-I thought I was- you can't!" I stated half seriously and watched her sudden mischievous eyes narrow at me from above me.

"Yes I can. This is your fault anyways for attempting sexiness." _Attempting? She's good_! I expected her to start kissing me again, but when she continued to stare, I couldn't help but lick my lips, seeing that she'd taken off her glasses. _I must have been submerged in my thoughts, then._

Releasing one hand, she didn't hesitate to put my wrists together above my head, holding them in place with one hand as the other danced down my torso. I tried not to whimper that the feather-light touches, or at the many different promises that shown in her lively green eyes. A sudden pinch to my nipple had me arching, daring to close my eyes and when I did, I felt her mouth encase my other nipple. My hips jerked upwards and I finally let some noise escape from my throat. _My god!_

Her mouth then made its way back up the column of my chest. Her tongue dipped in to my clavicle before he teeth gently grazed along my neck to where she latched on to my earlobe. I groaned loudly, letting her know that she'd found a sweet spot of mine and then from there, she brought her lips to mine. She maneuvered my hands to the railing and told me to keep them there in the sexiest voice I'd ever heard. And the sexiness only magnified when I felt her beginning to harden further, practically stabbing into my stomach. _Oohh god!_

Once she decided that my lips were puffy enough, she placed more kisses along my torso until she reached my jeans, which she wasted no time in removing. She then yanked my panties off before kissing down my now trembling thighs. I was going insane already and couldn't help but let more than a few thoughts barrel through my mind, as if I was suddenly intoxicated._ I hadn't even touched her yet, then again, that was my fault. That wasn't fair! How was that fair? I'd just gotten the okay and now whoamigod!_ I moaned loudly as I felt her tongue slide along my opening. I gripped the side of the bed tightly. _This was too much! No it wasn't! We've done this before, pull yourself together!_

"Oh, Anna." I groaned when she toyed with my clit with that wonderful muscle of hers. I was so close to cursing it was amazing. Her hand trailed back up my torso and cupped my breast, teasing it while her tongue continued to torture me. I bucked my hips, suddenly wishing that I could grab on to her hair and not the damned bed, but I also didn't want to break her rule, so I held on for dear life while she worked me over.

She entered me then, delving her wicked tongue into me and I arched my back almost painfully, letting out another loud moan. _god she's driving me crazy!_ She seemed to be everywhere at once, her tongue relentlessly thrusting in and out of me while her fingers teased my clit all as she held my other thigh, spreading me further. My hips had their own adgenda as I couldn't help but ground down into her face. _Oh god ohmigod!_ I let out a silent scream as I came undone in her hands and her mouth.


	15. I'm the Only One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"No. I don't want to." Anna stated from the doorway, crossing her arms defiantly while I tested the water to make sure it was just the right temperature before turning back to grin deviously at her. Her shower was actually pretty spacious, not to mention very beautiful! What with its granit sinks, wide walk-in shower with a waterfall showerhead, huge separate tub... though that all did nothing for me because she seemed so far away at the moment. So it took me a _few_ steps to get back to her.

"You have to! You didn't shower properly with me last time. _And_ when I offered again this morning." I mumbled, not caring that I was fully naked infront of her. I figured that if I could be comfortable in my birthday suit around her, she'd eventually warm up to me too. "You owe me a proper shower." I demanded.

"Are you serious?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the floor with a furious blush on her face.

"Well, yes. Why is it that you have no problem sleeping naked but when it comes to showering with me-"

"There's nowhere to hide is all." She admitted, turning away shyly and I just had to smile at her adorableness. _Silly girl._

"Good, because I don't want you to hide from me." I whispered, touching my hand to her back before wrapping both of my arms around her and pulling her back in to me. She had no qualms about not wearing a shirt, but since she came to me, her belt was still secured around her waist. "Don't ever think you're nothing less than perfect for me." I murmured while pressing butterfly kisses along her freckled shoulders and then up her neck to her earlobe where I gently nipped at.

"Y-you sure have a way with words." Anna stammered when I smoothed my hands down her front to scrape along her fine abs and at the same time, I went back to nibbling on her shoulders. From there, my hands came back up to clasp her still covered breasts.

"I know." I claimed, reaching back to unclasp her bra just as I latched on to the base of her neck and she let out a soft groan when the coolness of the bathroom hit her now bare breasts.

From there, I maneuvered her deeper in to the bathroom, closer to the shower. She still hesitated and I turned her to me so I could distract her with a kiss. While our mouths fused together, I grasped her hands and gently lead them behind me so I could place them on my ass. A groan shuddered through me when her hands squeezed on instinct. _I want you so much! _I thought as I fumbled with her belt and then her pants.

Once her pants and briefs were down, she pulled away from me to make her way into the shower, leaving me to make out with air instead. I took a deep calming breath as a goofy grin spread across my face. _So it's like that? _When I looked to the shower, I was surprised to see her ready to go in but her face was toward me, like she was waiting on me.

Wasting no more time, I hurried in behind her. Though, when we both got in, she immediately turned away from me. She did the same thing last time, stood just like that and I didn't know what to do either, so we both sort of awkwardly washed ourselves before scrambling out since we were running behind. But now? There was no rush.

My eyes roamed over her wet backside, her cute freckled shoulders, her slim waist and to her gorgeous ass._ Wow. _It was the first time I really got to see her naked and I was not disappointed whatsoever. Though, just _seeing _her wasn't enough for me, I wanted to touch her that much more. Licking my lips, I did just that.

Anna stiffened when my hands came to grasp her hips. A shiver went through me when I felt her heated skin, made a little hotter with the water that cascaded down her body. As I stepped closer, the water made its way down both of us and I couldn't help but hold my breath during the next move that put me just behind her.

"Don't hide from me." I whispered, pushing my breasts into her back and holding her in place with my palms flat against her stomach. _Sweet Odin, this is amazing. _I let my canines explore while my tongue tasted the wet flesh of her neck and with a low groan, she let her head loll to the side, giving me more access as she braced herself on either side of the shower handles.

A few ways of how this could possibly go crossed my mind as my hands explored her abs, ribs and eventual ample breasts also as my mouth made its way along her shoulders, up her neck and then to nibble on her earlobe. _Mouth or hands? How would I- dumb question. Would she let me use my mouth? Should we just do it? _While I pondered, my hands grew closer and closer to her core, which she hissed at.

"E-Elsa, wait-" Anna said as she stopped my hands with her own.

"What's wrong?" I asked, nuzzling into her neck.

When she didn't continue, I stopped pushing too. Instead I merely tightened my hold around her stomach and held her as long as she'd let me, or until she was calm enough to talk to me again. Though none of that mattered because she surprised me by taking my hand and placing it directly onto her erection, making the breath catch in our throats. I didn't need to see her face to know she was blushing furiously, hell that blush made it all the way to the back of her neck. _So it is like that. _I moaned when she did as I wrapped my fingers around her thickening member.

"Oh, Elsa..." she breathed leaning forward, pressing her ass into my own core. My ego swelled a bit at the way she said my name, the way her legs were already trembling, how hard she was becoming. I was doing this to her, making her face twist in pleasure when I hadn't really even started and I could only imagine what it would feel like to have her _inside_ of me when that moment came.

"Oh my god." I murmured into her neck as my mind filled with impossibly sexy images of us and that gave me the courage to tease the tip with my thumb before starting a slow pump. Anna groaned as her hips began to move along with my strokes, thus grinding into my own core. _Is it just me or is she getting thicker? _I felt my own desire slide down my legs, aided by the water dripping between them.

Anna gasped when my own hips began to grind into her ass. god the way her wet skin felt against mine, oh how easy it would be to flip us..._when did I become such a horny pervert? _That thought didn't matter as a particular jerk of her hips met mine, jolting a shock of electricity through me making me moan along with her. My other hand came around to begin teasing her nipple as my pumping began to increase along with my thrusts. I buried my face in her neck, trying to stifle my own voice when it began to grow a few octaves.

"E-Elsa, I-" she started and I felt her whole body tense for a split second before she threw her head back, letting out a guttural groan as she came. When her body spasmed, that's when I, too, tumbled over. Mine wasn't as powerful as the first time but I somehow managed a second one and oh my god! I whimpered against her, doing my best to steady her and to keep my own legs from giving out.

* * *

"You're crazy." Anna stated, sitting up on her elbows to glare playfully at me. She was laying on her stomach and I was on my back, the both of us, showered and sprawled out on her bed.

"You bet I am." I responded, turning on my side in order to run my fingers through her still drying hair. "And you're _just _as crazy. Seducing a teacher, how do you sleep at night?" I joked, curling into her so I could press a kiss to her lips.

"Maybe I am crazy." She didn't hesitate to kiss me back. "And I sleep just as well as the teacher who's seducing the seducer." She chuckled.

"Touché, Love." I muttered. "By the way, how's Merida doing with the Belle situation?" I asked, but stopped myself, not wanting to talk about school or people associated there.

"She's-"

"No never mind about that junk." I covered her mouth with my hand. She raised a brow and I curled under her like a cat. "I want you to serenade me. Sing to me, Anna." Tracing a finger across her freckled nose, I smiled sweetly at her.

"Hmm...what if I said no?" She asked nonchalantly, sniffing indignantly, but catching my finger so she could kiss it.

"Then _I'll _play one." I stated, rolling off the bed and snatching her guitar before she could even process that information. Putting my fingers in the right positions, I strummed a few warm up notes and right after I began playing a song that made her green eyes light up in amusement.

"_That _song?" She smirked at me, putting her glasses back on.

"Bet your sweet bottom." I giggled, licking my lips as my fingers slid over the chords. This song had been one of my favorites since it came out and I thought I'd do my best to learn it. I cleared my throat, not missing the way she zeroed in on my focused features with hungry eyes. Not lustful, but still filled with excitement and it gave me a burst of confidence.

_"Please baby can't you see, __My mind's a burnin' hell." _I started a little quickly, but only because I was busy ignoring her playful protests and too excited for my own good.

_"I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin' __My heart apart as well." _Now that I'd warmed up, I winked at her and stood all the way up to my feet.

_"Tonight you told me t__hat you ache for something new" _Anna laid back on her bed with the cutest grin I'd ever seen. Actually I was surprised I'd gotten this far without messing up. Like they said, 'practice makes perfect' right?

_"And some other woman is lookin' like something t__hat might be good for you" _I grinned slyly when she wrinkled her nose and shook her head. She muttered something about Rapunzel and I stuttered, giggling at her cute grumbles.

_"Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone. __Go on believe her when she tells you, 'nothing's wrong'" _Anna sang the next line and I laughed out loud, knowing she was making fun of that kinky brunette and I.

_"But I'm the only one w__ho'll walk across the fire for you." _It was my turn to sing and I had to stop playing in order to point directly at her. Adrenaline soared when she jumped up on the bed.

_"I'm the only one w__ho'll drown in my desire for you." _She pointed back at me.

_"It's only fear that makes you run, t__he demons that you're hiding from." _I started again, giving her a pointed look and she shrugged, adding the next.

_"When all your promises are gone." _She jumped right in front of me as I ended up playing the final notes, choosing to end the song now, before we caused a ruckus.

_"I'm the only one." _We finished together and this time, she cupped my face and pulled me in for a deep meaningful kiss when a harsh knock came from the door. Anna ignored it for a few seconds but when her little sister's voice sounded on the other side, she gestured for me to stay right where I was while she opened the door.

"A-as much as I would _love _an encore from the two of you-" Ariel stated with wide concerned eyes, but still tried to be happy as Anna bit her lip nervously. "Mother's flight got cancelled and she's heading back home right this minute."

I watched the two exchange an internal battle as I placed Anna's guitar back beside her bed. _So, I have to leave right? Duh! _Anna asked if the guys cleared out and Ariel said yes, but Kristoff would be back later, after she came back. _That's good. Don't have to deal with that other prick._ Once I put her guitar down, my hands immediately went to my hair so I could braid it, knowing that I needed to go no matter what. Even when I didn't want to.

"I-I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't think-" Anna started to apologize, but I pulled her in for a hug which she instantly returned. When I pulled back, I lifted her lips to mine, not caring that her sister's breath suddenly hitched. Anna apologized through her kiss and I accepted while also trying to give her some courage in turn. I knew she never really wasn't on good terms with her mother and if I could have rescued her for the rest of the weekend, I totally would have.

"It's okay." Murmuring into her neck, I placed a few kisses there too. "Call me later alright? Text me, bother me." _Because, lord knows that other woman will be all over me when I get back._ I shuddered, choosing to leave that part out, but continued to hold her while Ariel stood there smiling at us.

"You two look so great together. How'd you meet anyway?" She asked with pure curiosity in her soft voice.

"Craigslist." Anna snorted, making me pull back to glare at her.

"Well, dear, I was thinking you were about to say _eHarmony." _I pouted at Anna. "At least _that _site is proven to give people a lot _more_ than a one night stand-" again Ariel gasped and came to stand right beside us instead.

"Don't tell me- A-are you two _hooking up_?!" Ariel's oceanic eyes widened into saucers once she processed that last unfinished comment.

"Yes, of course we are." Anna teased. "Every time we see each other-" my face began to redden when I suddenly hit her shoulder, grunting my protest. Seriously, Ariel wasn't that much younger than Anna, but she sure had the innocence of a baby deer and to my observations, Anna liked teasing her. _How mean._

"S-she's joking." I waved Anna's comments away as if they weren't true. "Right, Anna?" I nudged her pointedly, making her chuckle.

"Alright, yes that was a joke. We actually met on _facebook."_

"Anna!" Another hit to her shoulder had her snort in laughter. _Really?_

"Eh, don't worry, I'll get one of you to tell me how you met, but please, please, Elsa." Ariel took one on my hands "how old are you?"

"Well, I'm twenty-"

"She's twenty." Anna cut me off, which I dually noted and nodded my head as convincingly as I could.

"Are you in college? If not where do you work?" Ariel went on.

"Ari, reel in the questions!" Anna gently scolded. "Alright, let me take you back to your car, sweetheart." Taking my arm, she successfully pulled me away from her prodding little sister. I was too busy trying to form the more delicately put answers in my mind but relented as my girlfriend practically dragged me back down the stairs.

"I like her." I mentioned once we got to the door. Anna grinned at me when she opened it, allowing me through first.

"Me too. When she's not investigating like Sherlock Holmes." She was smiling, but I could already feel her unease about the impending return of her mother. My hand slid in to her own and our fingers twined together as we slowly made our way back to my car. "I don't want you to go." She admitted suddenly and I stopped.

"I don't want to go either." I stated, bringing my arms around her in order to sooth her nerves.

"Its times like this that I wonder how I was able to get through it all without having someone beside me." Anna thought out loud.

"Simple. You were pretty bad ass back then and now you're just that much more bad ass." I grinned.

"Say 'bad ass' again." She chuckled.

With a sly grin, I leaned in to flick her ear with my tongue while my hands expertly slid down her sides to give her ass a nice squeeze. She held in a groan, but sort of lost her cool when my thigh pressed against her groin. "Bad. Ass." I whispered hoarsely, biting into the base of her neck that could easily be hidden with a shirt. This time, I felt her hands fist into my shirt as she suppressed a moan of longing.

_Me too, baby. Me too._


	16. Hot and Bothered

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

* * *

"I told you- I _told _you, your dad called, and now they're here because _you _didn't call them back and- get this- now they're under the impression that _I'm _your girlfriend!" Rapunzel actually sounded a little flustered and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you even think about it Kritzer." Anna warned in a low sexy voice that made me shiver in delight.

"Uh, hey this three-way call thing? It sucks! You two are going to run me off the road." I complained, even though I was at a red light. My car was cool enough to handle calls like this and I had Sven to thank for that. Mainly so he could guide me home if I ever got too shit-faced to make it around the block. Not like I drove shit-faced, but that was him.

"Oh, that's how it is? Hey, Anna what are you wearing?" Rapunzel asked saucily.

"Shut up, Nurse. That's only for my girlfriend and I to know." She snapped.

"Well fine then, what are _you_ wearing, Elsa?" The brunette asked me instead like she'd get a straight answer.

"Electrical underwear." I stated. Seriously, why on earth did I think to put them both on the line? Right, because I was driving and already talking to Anna when _she_ joined in...as it always seemed to go when Anna and I were together.

"Ooh, kinky." Rapunzel snickered. "I dig that."

"No. Cut it out and stay away from _my_ girlfriend, Rapunzel." Anna growled, making an idiotic grin smear across my face. _Maybe I should turn around and give her a proper congratulatory present..._

"You are so damn hot right now, Anna. Should I turn around and kidnap you?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes." She answered pointedly.

"No. I can't hold off your parents any longer!" Rapunzel complained.

"I swear, Punzie, they had better be there. Because if you're pulling my leg-" I started. I was going home anyway, but really, that would be a whole new excuse for her to use from now until she found a new apartment.

"I'm one-hundred percent positive, girlies. They're in the living room and I said I needed to freshen up, you know, because I was a train wreck-"

"You're _always _a train wreck." Anna interrupted her, making me giggle.

"Anyway! Yes they are here and I'm hanging up now so they won't think I'm constipated or something." She grumbled.

"Gross." Anna and I said that the same time just before the third line went dead.

"Alone at last?" I asked after a short minute and Anna sighed in relief. By now I was almost home, but at the same time I didn't want to deal with my parent's assumptions about who I was dating. Since they already thought Rapunzel was my girlfriend, it was going to be a little hard to sway them.

"How do your parents fare?" Anna asked lazily.

"They can be awful sometimes. I kinda don't want to see them right now." I admitted as I turned down my street. Sure enough, there sat their car. _Great._

"That makes two of us." She sighed heavily "but at least you can kick them out of your house when you feel like it."

"Yeah. They _love _that." I snorted, remembering one time I did that and they ended up changing my locks, saying that I had to apologize to them before they gave me the new keys. When I told Anna, she laughed too.

"Okay, then I guess we _both _have crazy parents." She commented when I pulled into the garage.

"At least your dad sounds cool though, mine doesn't say shit when my mother goes off like a rocket." I grumbled like a teen. Before I even had the chance to put the gear in park, Rapunzel practically jumped on the hood, making me flinch in surprise. _What the- was she waiting there the whole time?_

"That's the main reason I visit him often." There was a pause, "hey listen, I gotta go. _Min_ _Madre_ is back." Anna said glumly. _Wow, both of us are bummed out eh? I think some alcohol is in store. _

"Alright then. Remember, bother me. Keep me sane and I'll do the same for you, _min søte jenta_." I murmured, keeping my car doors locked until the call was over, lest Punzie tried to sit in there with me.

"Of course, _meu floco de neve." _She whispered, giving me pleasant chills. I didn't know what that meant, but it sounded so damn sexy off her tongue.

* * *

"So, she _isn't _your girlfriend?" My mother asked as arrogantly as she could before neatly folding her hands in her lap. They sat together on the couch that Anna and I had cuddled on not too long ago while I sat at the table wishing they'd leave already. Who knows what they said or did to Rapunzel earlier, but said poor girl looked completely exhausted and hungover.

"No, mother, she isn't. We just work together, now please stop asking me." I mumbled, partially leaning over the table while Rapunzel brought me another beer. She gave me a funny look and I shook my head, hoping she'd forgive me for leaving her to deal with them first. _If anything, I would love it if Anna never has to meet them. _Rapunzel looked at the beer I'd opened and was currently slamming before going back to the kitchen to get another. Whether it was for her or I was irrelevant because my dad cleared his throat.

"Well, _are_ you dating anyone?" My dad asked and for the life of me, I could not figure out ehy they decided to visit.

"Yes. And she's way hot!" Rapunzel muttered, handing me that other beer and I didn't hesitate to hit her retreating arm. _Oops, that's what I get for not answering._

"Oh? Do tell, dear." My mom tried to sound just as interested and I felt like I could slam a bottle of vodka right then.

"Excuse my rudeness, parents." I started, taking another quick sip. "But would you care to tell me _why _you two are here? Don't tell me you're only visiting because you're interested in my love-life."

"Well yes, we were in the neighborhood and would have let you know had you spoken to us instead of- what was your name dear?" My mother gestured to Rapunzel who was slumped over the opposite side of me. _That is not a great first impression, you. _I looked at her when she raised her weary head.

"_Rapunzel, _my name is Rapunzel." She stated on the verge of annoyance and then added so only I could hear, "guess they didn't hear the first _four _times I told them."I apologized quietly to her, almost offering her a drink but hell no, I needed to be where she was the night before.

"Right, anyway we- dear could you _please _not drink infront of us? It's very distracting and if you must, at least _sip _it like a normal person." Blue-green eyes glared at me distastefully while I finished off my second beer. _Right, right. Need to be classy._

"Forgive me." I said, taking another sip and pushing it away from me. She nodded her approval and went headlong into how their business was doing, asking when was I going to settle down, mentioning a few suitors...I suppose that was her way of catching up with me? Although, I barely even got in a word about myself in the whole two extra hours they were there.

By the time they sort of mentioned that they were getting ready to go, Rapunzel was asleep at the table and I successfully managed to sip my way through three more bottles. I kept my phone by the table too, but sadly there were no messages from my redhead. _I hope she's okay..._

"Perhaps the next time we come by, you'll introduce us to your partner, though I prefer it to be a _man-" _My mother started.

"Ma, we talked about this. I'll date who I want while you get to control the rest of my life." I mumbled boredly.

"Excuse me young lady?" My dad cut in. "Let's not forget who paid for your college, got you your job, this house-"

"Yes, yes, you got me absolutely everything an only daughter could ask for and I love you both for that." I stood up when they did. "But _I'll _choose my own lover. Please, I really, really like my girlfriend. Let's not forget how devastated you two were when I last told you that I wasn't looking for anyone? That I was dating my best friend in order to get away from another guy?" _Maybe next time I won't drink so much. _"Well I finally found someone I like. I like the way she treats me, she's bilingual...she's perfect." I finished with a goofy grin on my face.

"Sweetie, you've had one too many to drink." My dad blinked a few times, trying to process whatever fell out of my mouth before chuckling. _Not even close._

"I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I snickered, leaning into my dad's hug but when I went for my mom, she refused. Patting my shoulder instead she mumbled her farewell and tugged my dad out the door.

"I love you!" I called when the door closed.

Once that was done, I strode past the passed out brunette and directly back to the kitchen, this time, I went for some liquor. Tonight, I wanted at least a buzz before passing out.

* * *

_She eased me onto the edge of the bed with those calloused fingers of hers digging under my shirt into my hip. Her breathing was ragged and my heart was pounding a mile a minute. Our lips clashed together in a hot and wild dance before I caught hers and sucked on it, making her growl at me. My fingers dug into her hair roughly massaging her scalp before she tore away to stare at me with lusty eyes._

_"What do you want me to do?" She asked in a low husky voice that rattled my bones, causing my breath to catch. Already she was driving me crazy and she'd only asked me a question. A question that I would not hold back on._

_"I want you to fuck me, Anna." My own voice was serrated and as she licked her lips, I felt a bolt of heat flash down my body, directly to my core and I bit my lip to suppress a moan._

_"Anything you want, __meu amor." She rumbled, leaning over me, pressing her hardness into my core and I whimpered against her mouth mouth, ready for whatever would happen._

_"Wait- wait, what about-" I started but, as if on cue, Rapunzel came through the door wearing nothing but a t-shirt and underwear. Anna kept kissing down my neck, not even phased. Even when the brunette sauntered closer, crawling up the bed to sit beside me._

_"E-excuse you." I let annoyance seep into my voice, but when Anna suddenly sat up, I shut right up._

_"For fuck's sake, woman." She growled, yanking Rapunzel to her in order to fuse their lips together. My brain short-circuited, my body refused to move, my heart sped up even more as I watched them make-out, all while Anna's hardened member was digging into my groin. I felt my desire grow suddenly when both green eyes opened to look heatedly at me._

_Rapunzel gripped the front of my shirt and pulled me up while Anna readjusted herself in my lap and before I could think, the brunette's lips were on mine. I allowed her tongue in my mouth as calloused fingers felt up my shirt and under my bra, while at the same time, I felt her hot mouth exploring the base of my neck. I groaned suddenly, having never felt this way before. I opened my eyes to see those lusty green eyes already staring at me before closing again when my redhead kissed her._

_This time, I leaned in to explore Anna's tasty neck with my own tongue and she growled again, biting Rapunzel in the process, making her moan loudly. Fingers tangled in my hair, forcing my head upward where I was greeted by Anna's lips and Rapunzel's mouth nipped and sucked along my throat, making me shudder and I felt that if this went on any longer, I would be able to cum without them doing anything. Hell, Anna's cock pressing into me was enough to get me off alone._

_"You're so fucking gorgeous." Anna husked against my now bruised lips. Without another second to lose, she began fumbling with her belt while Rapunzel removed her own shirt, revealing her painfully erect nipples. She then, began clawing at my shirt until it was off too._

_"Oh my god you have perfect boobs." She praised, licking her own bruised lips but before she could lean in, Anna flipped us over until she was under me. From there she had me remove the last barrier between us and I did so as quickly as I could. When I straddled her again, my eyes rolled a bit when I felt her erection press harshly against my hot incredibly wet center, making me bite my lip in anticipation. Never before had I been so damn horny!_

_I reached down to fist her cock, guiding it to my netherlips when Rapunzel situated herself on my redhead's face, growling as she did so. My breath hitched when the brunette's lips latched on to my nipple while pinching the other with her wicked fingers. I whimpered, already there at the pinnacle, my nails dug into Anna's stomach and when Rapunzel groaned, the vibrations rattled through me and I threw my head back just as I lowered myself onto Anna's thick cock._

_"F-fuck, Anna-AHHH!"_

I felt my bed give way and I tumbled to the floor with a loud _thud! _My eyes popped open as I lay on the cool floor, tangled up in my sheets, with my heart pounding in my ears and my legs scissoring together to try to relieve some of the built up tension between them.

"Oh my- fuck me!" I voiced, shoving a hand through my hair before covering my embarrassed face, chuckling like a mad woman. _The fuck did that come from?! _I inhaled and exhaled deeply for a few minutes, trying to get those steamy images out of my still slightly buzzed mind. I didn't remember what time I went to sleep but looking at the time now, I saw that it was nearly two-thirty am. _Damn, I guess that's what a wet dream is hm? _

Biting my lip, I decided that the best way to calm myself, or really relieve myself was to _do _myself. So with the images still fresh in my mind, the very _real_ feeling, my hands slid down my body. One to my heavy sensitive breasts and the other under my shorts. _Anna..._my breathing increased once more and I bit back a moan as my hand suddenly squeezed my left nipple. In a frenzy, I rolled on to my stomach, twitching when my fingers brushed my swollen clit and I finally groaned once my hand cupped my sopping sex. _Holy hell!_

I wet my fingers and positioned them at my entrance when a loud ring tore my cheek away from the floor as I quickly sat up. I must have landed on the stupid thing when I fell, but that didn't matter when I finally recognized the ringer. Forgetting about my hazy mind and overheated body, I frantically searched for my phone before it went off.

"H-hello?" _god my voice sounds as turned on as I am. _I futily cleared my throat, ignoring the way my body was still pulsating, begging for release.

"Um, Elsa? This is Elsa right?" Came a familiar voice, but not the voice I wanted to hear at the moment.

"Yeah?" My voice still sounded husky so I kept it short. _Ariel? It had to be._

"Great! B-because I called every "E" in her contacts but none were you. Guess I _should_ have known your name was _Dr. Who. _Considering I know everyone else in her phone." She giggled and my heart fluttered at Anna's phone name for me. _So sweet! _

"Uh- there a reason you're calling? Is Anna okay?" By now my voice had settled a bit, seeing as my redhead could possibly be in trouble.

"Well, she's alive-" another half-hearted giggle "but she keeps asking for you. Mother got mad at her for something and she broke into the liquor cabinet. I think she's drunk and she keeps saying 'get Elsa, call Elsa, I need and want Elsa.' Then she adds a 'please' which she normally doesn't do. So anyway, how are we going to do this?"

"D-do what?" I asked, slightly confused. _Cripes, this girl talks more than I do!_

"Are you going to stay here at our house? I mean, I can arrange it to where Mother leaves before you do, or you can take Anna back to _your_ house. Either way, she needs you and I can handle Mother." She added sweetly.

"Uh...I- home, I-I'll bring her back with me." I stammered, still not sure of what was really happening.

"Perfect. We'll be waiting at the gate!" Ariel declared and the line went dead, leaving me on the floor in a tangled-still-cooling-down-hot-mess with my mouth still parted in surprise.

_Am I still dreaming?_


	17. Deeper

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

_Why the fuck was Rapunzel in that dream?! _I rubbed my temples after I started my car. _Am I seriously wanting that threesome? For the love of- what the hell's wrong with me? Is Anna not enough for me? _Negative thoughts invaded my mind as I drove back to Anna's house. _She's made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with Rapunzel and just where am I standing in all of that? _Those thoughts took a turn and I suddenly felt ashamed.

_No! I only need one. Sure Punzie's hot in her own way but she isn't mine. I don't consider her mine. _At a red light, I took a deep breath when memories of Anna and I then filtered through my mind from that first day all the way until I left her earlier. '_When you hold my hand_

_I understand the magic that you do...' _My eyes widened and when the light turned green, I didn't go. Anna's hypnotic voice broke through my confused brain and seemed to settle me instantly. '_You're my dream come true, My one and only you...'_

"One and only You." I whispered, licking my dry lips happily. _It's 'Only You' not 'Threesome' genius. _Chuckling to my ridiculous self, I continued down the road in case someone decided to hit me for just sitting there. Maybe I was still a little out of my head, but the sudden thought of seeing Anna so soon gave me a push in the more sober direction. Besides, if she was drunk... well, we _both _just couldn't be that way at the moment.

That brought me to my next thought. _What exactly did her mother say to her? _I hardly knew my redhead for the drinking type, but whatever was said was probably a little harsh. I didn't know what was up with her mom, she seemed like she'd be able to send my own mother home crying and that scared me. Of course _I _wasn't afraid of her. I was more scared for Anna. My redhead's personality went way deep. She was complicated and a hopeless romantic, which was _nothing _like she showed in her facade of 'the shy girl' in school. She took words to heart, she could get hurt, did get hurt when she was teased about her body, she was strong, but only so much and she expressed that through her songs, though I had the feeling that she'd be able to express that through sex too. That was just how my redhead was.

I leaned back, lowering myself a bit when I parked at the gate, thinking that I should have at least worn a hat- _then you'd definitely look like a kidnapper. _Luckily I didn't have to wait long because they were already making their way down the grove. Though, when Anna stumbled more times than one, my brows raised in amusement. Ariel did her best to correct her older sister's clumsy steps and at the last possible second, failed as they crashed to the ground. I was out of my car and practically running to them when Ariel slapped her shoulder before crawling out from under my giggling redhead.

"Hey, pull yourself together for two seconds please?" She grumbled and Anna muttered a few incoherent words before flicking Ariel's nose. "Ugh, you're making me look bad!"

"I think you did a mighty fine job, Ariel." I snickered, kneeling next to Anna's head. "Well, hey there, darlin'." I said in a mock Elvis voice, making hazy green eyes look from the other redhead to me in a flash.

"Elsa? W-what are you- Ariel I wasn't serious about that!" Anna groaned, covering her eyes much like I did earlier and I grinned at her adorableness. "I don't want you seeing me like this." She mumbled and turned away from me. Ariel patted her head before helping me stand her up.

"Don't hate me for wanting to help you, dear sister. You get enough crap as is from everyone." She stated softly.

"Yeah, but-" Anna stumbled a bit and I tightened my hold on her waist.

"No. She's right, you do get some crap and you have to vent somehow." I shrugged as we made it back to my car where I opened the passenger door so we could slide her in. "I feel a little honored that you're showing this side of yourself to me." It was true, this was definitely a side I had yet to see. I'd shown her some of my drunk side when I called her and in order for us to work we needed to be able to accept all faucets of one another...so says some Doctor from _Cosmo. _No, that was totally what my brain was piecing together at the moment.

"I'm sure as hell not proud of it." She muttered somewhat dejectedly, making Ariel snort at her.

"I think she's one of those emotional drunks, you know one that feels completely guilty but drinks anyway? What's the word, shameful?" Ariel thought out loud, making Anna stick her tongue out at her.

"And I'm the fun one when I drink." I said, leaning in to kiss Anna's temple. Truthfully, I didn't even know what type of drinker I was. _Oh well._ "Don't worry _min kjærlighet. _We'll get you to bed in no time." I said as sweetly as I could.

_"du er så vakker."_ She smiled dreamily while I made sure to buckle her seat belt in.

"I beg to differ, sweetheart." I chuckled. She was the beautiful one. Even in this dazed state of hers.

"Hey, her dad's Norwegian." Ariel's eyes lit up when she heard those few words of ours.

"I am too." I nodded at her. "But I'm not fluent and my mother hates that- wait, you have a different dad?" I asked suddenly. _They kinda looked the same...or did I just not get a good look at her?_

"Yeah, I guess my dad adopted Anna when our parents got married, so that makes her a St. James. I believe her last name was originally Reistad." She paused to take my hand once I closed the door. "Listen, _thank you _for rescuing her." Leaning in a bit she added more quietly. "The main reason Mother gets into these fights with Anna is because she refuses to get an operation done to make her, you know, _full _female." _Full- what the hell- operation?! _I stared incredulously at her.

"So... this isn't the first time she's been like this?" I asked, looking at the sleeping girl in my car and then swallowing a sudden lump in my throat.

"No. It happens almost every time they see each other. When this happens, Anna normally steals from the liquor cabinet and secludes herself in her room for days on end. It used to scare the crap out of me, like, what if she tried to- to-" her eyes started to water and I didn't hesitate to pull her to me for a hug. My own eyes glistened as I put a hand on her head. _That's news to me! _Suddenly I felt like _such _an asshole for having second thoughts about that stupid threesome idea and felt sick that I'd actually had a dream about it. _I'm so sorry, Anna. I didn't know..._

"I-I'll take care of her. I promise you that." I whispered defiantly into Ariel's sweet smelling head.

"I know you will. She's crazy about you." Ariel wiped her eyes and turned to go.

"Here, let me give you my number." I sniffled. Her blue eyes perked up and she instantly handed me her phone. "If that happens again, you tell me and I'll drop whatever I'm doing. I don't care if your Mother threatens me, I will get her out of that state."

Ariel nodded vigorously before jumping at me to bury her face in my neck. "You're a good person, Elsa. Probably the best thing that's ever happened to my sister and I promise to do all I can to keep you two together, you know, even though you're older than her. Then again, her birthday is right around the corner so it shouldn't be _that _big a deal." _She sure can talk!_

"Thank you for informing me about this. About her." Giving her one last squeeze, I released her and turned back to my car. "I'll bring her back later."

"Okay- wait, wait, wait, before you go, I have a question." Ariel wavered her hands but kept her voice as quiet as possible lest she wake someone up. Though, there were no neighbors, well there were, but they were at the bottom of the hill the St. James estate sat upon. "How'd you two meet?"

I bit my lip, hesitating. _Could I tell her? _She seemed so innocent but could I genuinely trust her?

"Please? Just tell me that and I'll stop asking." She smiled at me. "Is this the face of some witch with a back-stabbing plan?" Batting her big blue eyes made me roll mine. _Oh hell, she's just a dork too._

"We met at school. She's a student of mine." I winked when her jaw hit the ground.

"Wha- bu- but- then, so how-"

"Ah- ah, you said you'd stop asking if I told you." I giggled, opening my door and already partially in when I heard her whine like a pup.

"That is soo _not _fair!" She pouted, stamping her foot like a child. "You can't leave me hanging like that!"

"Oh yeah?" I teased "Watch me."

* * *

"Let's just do it." Anna slurred, pinning my wrists to either side of my head once we flopped on to my bed.

"Do what?" I asked against her soft lips. She tasted of vodka and I swear I got drunk all over again.

"Well. Birds do it. Bees do it-" she giggled as she kissed down my throat. An idiotic grin split my face but began to dissolve when her hot tongue felt along with her teeth. _Ooomph.._

"Yes, let's fall in love Mrs. Fitzgerald." I finished, testing her grip on my wrists and when they didn't budge, I felt a mixture of arousal and caution course through me, mainly because I could easily give into her demands if I wasn't careful.

"Aren't you tired of waiting?" She asked, releasing me so she could sit up. I suppressed a groan when I felt her beginning to harden against my stomach but before I let conscious give way to passion, I sat up too. "Don't you want to?" Her voice was low and sexy, it made my core twitch heatedly.

"Of course I want to. I'm just as ready as you are. But I want it to be special and not when we're both not exactly in our right minds." _As corny as that sounded. _Leaning in, I caught her lips once more and she sighed into my mouth before pulling back to place her forehead on mine.

"You're too good for me." She admitted quietly, causing my stomach to twist guiltily. _Uh-oh._

"No. I think _you're _the one that's too good for me." I shook my head.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair in a calming motion while I chewed my lip trying to figure out the best way to voice my thoughts.

"Because you're way more loyal than I am." _Shit, that didn't sound right. _"I-I mean, th-that's- that came out wrong-" I began to panic when her face suddenly fell.

"Are you cheating on me, Elsa?" Her green eyes flared a bit, putting me on edge. "Is Rapunzel _more _than a roommate now?"

"N-no I wasn't-" _damn mouth!_

"Relax, I know what you mean." Anna rolled her eyes but got off of me to lie on her back instead. Mood ruined.

"Do you?" I asked, sitting up to look at her. "Because for one, I am _not _cheating on-"

"You know they say that if you so much as _think _about another _that_ way, its basically the same thing?" She stated somewhat harshly, but I let that punch my guts like it should have. Instead of trying to explain myself further, I slid off the bed and pulled my knees up to my chin. That was true.

"I'm sorry." I whispered brokenly. Suddenly, I hated myself for putting her through that shit. She was already dealing with her own mess and there I was, thinking that everything was perfect and would only get better once we took that next step. _How completely juvenile of me! _Even so, I wasn't ready to begin going down the sulky path, not when I'd just delved deeper into her life. Though, again, we needed to establish our relationship before we both drove each other crazy, but this time it wasn't because of _her _insecurities.

I knew I wouldn't sleep with Rapunzel, but I'd be lying if I said that dream of mine had absolutely no effect on me. That wasn't fair to her, but if she didn't trust me enough to believe that I had no feelings but platonic ones for the brunette then... I turned to see Anna facing me but her eyes were closed and her breathing was even, letting me know she was asleep. Then again, I didn't make that a big a deal when Rapunzel flirted with us. Honestly, I'd always delt with that so it really didn't bother me, so maybe that was something Anna wasn't used to. She could be jealous at times, very jealous.

_I don't understand you at all. _

Standing up, I pulled the covers over her sleeping form before quietly leaving the bedroom to go back downstairs to the kitchen. I wasn't surprised to see the brunette still sitting there, nursing what appeared to be a ginger ale.

"Thanks for leaving me here." She mumbled when I passed her to go to the fridge.

"I wasn't about to carry you anywhere." I muttered back. I got myself a can and went to sit in the living room.

"Are you in the shit-house? Didn't I see your redhead earlier?" She asked, standing up to stretch her arms and legs.

"Yeah, I-I mean she's asleep, but I don't think I'm in the- whatever the hell that is." Flipping the TV on, I curled into myself not caring what was on. Shows were boring this early in the morning but I couldn't sit there in silence.

"It means that she cut you off." Rapunzel shrugged. "Are you okay?" She asked after coming back from a yawn.

"Do you really like me like you say you do?" My voice suddenly didn't sound like my own. When I looked at her, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, hell I'm not messing with-"

"Answer me." I demanded. I needed to know. This damn guilt was eating at me, but did it really need to make me feel like this?

"Well, yeah but, Elsa if that's what's making you this way, if its shaking your relationship up-" she stuttered to a stop when I stood to my feet.

"Kiss me then."

"E-Elsa are you still drunk?" She backed up as I inched closer to her.

"I thought you'd jump at the opportunity if I gave you the green light." I felt hollow all of a sudden and I hated that.

"jesus, Elsa! Who the hell do you think I am? Sure I come off as the perfect girl to wreck any relationship with my advances but even _I _have a limit." She glared at me. "That limit was passed when I moved in with you. I know Anna doesn't like the idea of me staying here when she can't and don't think I can't see that it's shaking the both of you up in the worst way possible." She sighed putting a hand to my shoulder. "It's only the third day I've been here and y'all are already fighting."

"I had a dream of the three of us." I finally confessed.

"So? I did too, all the time and I'm sure Miss St. James would be lying if she said she didn't either." She flopped on the couch.

"Regardless, she mentioned something like if a person even thought about another sexually then it may as well be the same thing." I couldn't help but feel completely defeated, but I did wonder if this was the alcohol talking. Or it could be _everything _that happened today coming down on me like Frost and his stupid antics.

"Well if _that's _how it is, then I guess I'm the biggest slut there is. Seriously, Elsa, actions speak louder than words and you and I have not, I repeat have _not _gone that far. Fuck, we haven't even so much as touched..well intimately anyway." Checking her nails, she brought her eyes to me boredly.

"You did the other night!" I half shouted.

"A few gropes here and there, sue me." She rolled her eyes. "Welcome to Grown-Up relationships" she added sarcastically. "Okay, here's what you do, worry-wart. Go back to your room and hold your cupcake until the sun comes up and don't you stop holding her, even after you drop her back off. Because lord knows she needs you just as much as you need her."

"Since when did _you _become a love expert?" I sighed heavily.

"I'm capable of loving someone and I'll have you know that I was in a long distance relationship until recently. Now get outta here before you wake up looking like shit too." She snickered.

"Asshole." I muttered, sticking my tongue out at her.

"I seriously doubt you could look like that though." Rapunzel commented making me freeze mid-step to give her a sharp look. "Easy Snow Leopard, my words aren't exactly gripping your ass are they?"

No words came to mind and I shook my head exasperatedly at her before retreating back up the stairs to my redhead.


	18. Sunday Brunch

**Disclaimer. I own nothing.**

* * *

As quietly as I could, I closed the door and locked it before turning back to see my redhead curled up, facing away from me. My fingers slowly made their way through my hair as I thought over Rapunzel's words. _I guess she isn't as crazy as I thought she was. _She certainly was something else now that I'd gotten to know her a little more and I really hoped she would stay that way. Hell, if she did, then my redhead could finally have some peace of mind.

_I'm sorry, Anna. _I bit my lip and tried to take a step forward but found it useless when a lump formed in my throat. _I'm yours. Only yours. _

"I was wondering when you'd come back." My head snapped up when her soft voice broke through the heavy silence. Anna was now sitting up on the bed looking at me with a composed face, well, as composed as a still slightly buzzed girl could give. "You coming to bed?" She asked, holding out a tentative hand to me.

Biting my lip, I hesitated. Was I worthy? _Yes. More than you know, idiot. _Then why couldn't I move? "I had a threesome dream just before I picked you up." I blurted. Shame once again fell over me and when her face completely blanked my heart stopped. She suddenly got off the bed and I began to panic "A-Anna, look, I wasn't- I wouldn't- please don't leave me! I-I'm sorry-" my mouth clicked shut when her strong arms encircled me, pulling me securely to her.

"Stop it." She murmured before gently pressing her satiny, still alcoholic tasting, lips to mine. It wasn't a possessive kiss, not pointed and certainly not an angry kiss, but gentle, caring and I felt my knees weaken a bit. "_I'm_ the one that's sorry for making you feel even more like shit than you already were." Resting her forehead on my chin, she sighed heavily "I should know by now that you wouldn't cheat on me with that brunette unless I was right there with you." Both of us chuckled at that statement and I finally let some tension melt away with her soft lips.

"I don't think the both of us should drink without the other either." I grumbled, wrapping my own arms around her possessively. _I can be jealous too._

"At least you're still somewhat responsible." She chuckled without reproach. "I certainly freak Ariel out when I do that and if I know my sister, she told you exactly _why _you had to pick me up like that, right?"

I inwardly nibbled on my lip. Sure it pissed me off that her mother did that to her and I hated to think of my redhead alone with her thoughts when that happened but, putting myself in her shoes, I wouldn't know what to do either. My heart went out to her now more than ever and I was glad Ariel had told me, otherwise I would have gone on without really questioning where she was coming from. _I might not fully understand you yet, but I sure do get you more than I did yesterday._

"Maybe. But let's get some sleep first, hm? I'm tired, you're tired, it's almost four in the morning, and all I want right now is to hold you until I have to drop you back off." I smiled warmly at her before pulling her to the bed with me.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell constantly going off was enough to rouse me from my insanely deep sleep to open a bleary eye. _Who the hell is here on a Sunday? _My eye peered at my digital clock to find that it was nearly ten. _Oh well, I'm not getting it. _I thought as snuggled deeper into Anna's warm body. Her own arms unconsciously tightened around me too. It felt so nice to wake up with her in my arms and vice-versa, she gave off the essence of a certain kind of protectiveness that I hadn't noticed until I felt her still sleeping muscles flex. _I promise to be yours._

"Elsa, it's Belle and Sven! Do I tell them some sort of excuse or are you gonna make an entrance?" Rapunzel knocked on the door after that meaningful moment of silence.

"Tell them to go away." I muttered into the soft sweet-smelling flesh under my lips.

"Go talk to them before they all break the door down." Anna mumbled sleepily, relenting her grip from my waist. _Nooo... _with a growl, I sat up to rub my eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll be down in a sec!" I called to the door before dragging myself from the warmth of my redhead and the comfort of my bed. _Of all days, guys!_ Deciding to shower later (hopefully with Anna) I put appropriate clothes on, braided my hair and quickly brushed my teeth before going back to kiss Anna's forehead.

"I'll try not to make too much noise when I decide to get up." Said girl smiled dreamily, making me grin as I went back to the bathroom for the bottle of tylenol. Luckily, I had an unopened water bottle from the other day still in my bag, so with those items in tow, I went back to the bed.

"They probably won't even notice." I informed her, placing another kiss to her lips. "You'd better not shower without me, Missy."

"Well, that depends on how long you take." Her hand caught the back of my neck as she kept me in place so she could give me a proper kiss and I had the insane urge just to slip back under the blankets with her. "Now go before I keep you here." She then pulled the blanket over her head and I pouted.

"Fine, be that way." I tried to sound grouchy but the fact that she was too cute for her own good, I couldn't help but pinch where I thought her side was but when she let out an uncharacteristic squeak, my face flushed a bit and she suddenly sat up with an equally pink tinted face.

"And you say _I'm _the feisty one." She gave me an amused look and I gulped. _J-just where did I pinch her? _"I'll leave that up to your imagination, now _go _before they send in the calvary." She threatened to throw a pillow at me, making me laugh and bolt without a second thought. _Guess I asked that out loud? _Shrugging to myself, I closed the door behind me.

At the foot of the stairs I was greeted with the fresh scent of breakfast/lunch, which ultimately made me feel bad because Anna couldn't come down to eat with us. I didn't have much time to dwell on that because Belle had pulled me into an unexpected hug.

"My goodness, it's been _forever _and a half since I've seen you!" The long-haired brunette exclaimed, crushing my ribcage.

"N-not even! It's only been like three- five days, now lemme go before you snap me in half!" I whimpered and luckily Sven came to the rescue.

"No, _I _can say that because the last time I saw you was when I had to drag Frost away from your stunned self." He paused. "Even then, you didn't even say 'hi' to me." His eyes narrowed playfully.

"I suppose I could have. 'Good morning Sven, get this bastard out of my sight?' Yeah, it might've worked that way." I nodded indignantly, making him tousle my hair and I slapped his hand away.

"So how's life with the bright-eyed beauty?" He asked with a bite of naughtiness in his voice and Belle perked up at the question too. _Rapunzel or-_

"It's been great!" Said brunette popped out of nowhere. "We haven't slept since I moved in have we, Snow Leopard?"

My face began to redden at her seemingly permanent nickname for me and they definitely took it the wrong way. _Aw man, no! _Sven grinned cheekily at me while Belle had her own pervy smirk growing on her full lips. Both had different ways of looking at that statement, but neither were right!

"W-whatever, don't look at me like that." I warned, twisting out of Sven's arms to hurry to the kitchen. _Freaking Rapunzel! She may be alright, but her teasing is endless! _Plus there was no real way to deny that we hadn't really slept, or that life went on just fine while she was here- _but did she have to be so perverted about it?!_

"If you'll excuse me, I have a guest over, so I'll get this to them and be back down in a jiffy." Rapunzel came in right behind me and while she picked up the already made plate and cup of orange juice, she winked at me. Realizing that she was indeed, going to give Anna that plate, I started to give her a 'thank you' smile but her next words wiped it from my lips. "And don't be telling these guys our dirty secrets-"

"S-shut up, Punzie!" I half yelled when she scampered out of the kitchen with a chortle. _The nerve of that woman!_

"You two seem to be getting along great." Belle mused as she took the seat next to me.

"Probably, but don't get the wrong idea about us." I said with a pointed look to both of them.

Sven's lopsided grin told me he knew just what I was talking about and I had to remind myself that he actually did know about Anna and I. Belle on the other hand, not so much. Even if she was seeing Merida, she seemed no different today than she did any other day we spoke. We made our plates of food in a comfortable silence and once we settled, I instantly dug in. _When was the last time I ate? Speaking of, did Rapunzel make everything? _Since Belle and Sven had _just _showed up..._well, they could have brought their own plates too._

"So what have you been up to?" Sven asked just as Rapunzel came back to begin making another plate for herself and tearing me away from my thoughts.

"Not much." I said around a mouthful of food. "Oh, my parents were here yesterday. You two definitely missed out."

"Oh yeah? What did they have to say this time?" Belle asked with the barest hint of a scowl on her pretty face.

"Right, and _I _had to deal with them by myself while you were out- uh- shopping." Rapunzel thankfully corrected herself before I could.

"Why didn't you go with Elsa?" Sven asked deviously. The brunette actually couldn't find an explanation and it made me inwardly grin at just how considerate she was being. _She wasn't too bad after all!_

"She had a terrible hangover and was passed out when I left." I cut in with the truth. She really was asleep when Anna and I left.

Ooh, how did _that _work out?" Belle inquired and leaned toward Rapunzel who visibly shuddered.

"T-they scare the shit out of me!" She declared shakily, making the rest of us laugh heartily.

"Hey, you survived." Sven patted her shoulder. "That's all that counts, hell the first time I met them they thought I was going to marry Elsa."

"Oh yeah, I remember _that." _Belle giggled behind her hand and I groaned when they went off on those odd moments shared with my parents. All the while, I wanted nothing but to be reunited with my redhead upstairs.

* * *

"Can I give you some advice?" Rapunzel asked while she put the cleaned and dried dishes together. Belle and Sven only came by for brunch and as soon as we were done, Belle got a call that left her eagerly scrambling for the door without so much as a 'bye' and Sven claimed that he had reports he needed to grade right away. So yes, they left us to clean up. _Bitches._

"Advice about what?" I asked, letting the water drain from the sink. (I wasn't big on using the dishwasher)

"About you and you Red."

Turning from the sink to hold out my hand to her, she handed me the cups so I could put them away on my side. She handled the plates and silverware on her side and I couldn't help but look back curiously at her. _Advice? She's still not- no, she isn't. _"Sure? Don't make me change my already changed opinions about you, Punzie." I warned, causing her to chuckle and roll her eyes.

"Fine, sweetness. But what I wanted to say was: don't make plans for it." She turned back from setting the plates in the cupboard. I tilted my head in question, having not even put the cups back yet. _It? What it?_

When she saw my blank expression, she gave me an exasperated one. "Sex, woman. Sex!" She gave me a 'duh' gesture.

"K-keep your voice down." Finding the strength to turn, I shoved the cups back in their places with my face beginning to glow. _She totally has no shame!_

"But really, something like that- well, you can't really just wake up one day and say 'oh, I think I'll bang my girlfriend today at five.' You know?"

"Who said we were planning?" I defended nonchalantly.

"_Please _woman!" Waving her hand dismissively at me, she continued. "You are so transparent, so don't go thinking that I don't know that you're trying either wait for her to graduate or until she turns eighteen to get in those baggy pants of hers." She snorted haughtily. I gulped suddenly, at a loss of words. Having seen the nail get hit right on the head, she gave me a satisfied smirk. "I knew it."

"S-so what? Last I checked, it couldn't hurt to plan something like that."

"Oh? Is it jotted down in your syllabus of Life? Directly on December first and saying 'today is the day I screw brains out?'" Her bright green eyes filled with amusement.

"You're such an asshole, Punz." I muttered and threw a dish rag at her face, which she invited, still grinning at me as it fell to the floor.

"I prefer Realistic." She shrugged. "Anyway, don't rush it. Don't plan it out with candles and _Justify My Love _playing in the background. When the time is right, both of you will feel it and it'll be _that _much more special."

"Who the hell knew you could be so- so-" I threw my hands up dramatically. "So damn insightful, yet so annoying?!" I glared at her, deciding not to get carried away in her kindness, lest she take advantage of that.

"I only help people I like- not the _like _you're thinking about, Spaz- I'm merely stating my total platonic-but-still-totally-teasing-you-whenever-I-fee-like-it friendship to you and to your redhead." She held out her hand to me. "That is, if she'll accept me."

"Oh, like _I'll_ accept you?" I asked sarcastically.

"So says your hand in mine, _Mein lieber._" She whispered with a wink and I quickly dropped her hand.

"Whatever, _du merkelig kvinne_." I growled, making a big deal about storming out of the kitchen while she guffawed after me. _The nerve of that woman!_

* * *

When I finally got back into me blessed room, my redhead was nowhere to be seen. My bed was fixed and I knew Rapunzel had come back up to take her plate down, but where was she?

"Anna?" I called out, wondering if she was able to have snuck out from under my nose.

"Come join me." She answered from the bathroom. _Duh! _As I neared, I heard the water sloshing slightly and felt relieved that she seemed to have just barely readied the tub with water.

My jaw tightened to keep my giggle in when I saw her immersed in pink bubbles up to her nose. Whether she had used too much bubble bath or if she was just slumped in there was irrelevant to how absolutely adorable she looked!

"I'm waiting." Anna grinned at me, making me snap out of it and I wasted no more time in stripping out of my clothes.

"How was the food?" I asked when the briefest hint of apprehension danced in her green orbs as I stepped in. _Okay, how to do this..._

"Pretty tasty actually. Did Rapunzel make it?" She asked and when I ultimately sat infront of her without knowing what to do. She shook her head and readjusted me so that I was nestled against her front with her legs and arms on either side of me.

"I-I believe she did." I tried to distract myself when I felt her breasts press against my back. _So very delicious this is!_ "I know Sven brought the steak though, that guy's a god when it comes to cooking meat." I commented, relaxing substantially as her hands found themselves splayed out on my stomach. "I'm just sad that you weren't beside me."

"Around _three _other people from school? No thanks, I choose life." She muttered, pressing a tender kiss to the back of my head. It gave me pleasant chills and I turned my head so I could hopefully kiss her. She instantly reciprocated, shifting a bit so she had better access.

"And I choose you." I murmured, smiling against her lips and bringing my arm up out of the water to wrap around her head as I prolonged the kiss sighed gratefully, sliding her hand up to cup my cheek as she then silently asked for permission to enter my mouth with her tongue. "Every time." I finished and immediately met her hot wet muscle with my own.

_I am yours._


	19. Afternoon Delight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Ms. P this junk is boring!" Nala complained like the drama queen she was. "when in life are gonna ever need to write essays?!"

I looked up from my (in my opinion) meticulously disguised trashy novel to see some of the other students agreeing with her as they slumped over their desks in the way that only teens did. "Probably never." I shrugged, closing my book and leaning back in my chair.

"Then-"

"Are you ever going to use the Pythagorean Theorem to figure out a building? Or recite _She Walks In Beauty _outside of English Expo? Who knows? But this is the exact reason why they invented school." I paused, fixing her with an amused smirk. "To _educate_. And you all should consider yourselves lucky because some kids in your and future generations will never get it. I even hear that the Amish education system doesn't precede eighth-grade- or something like that. Anyone Amish?" They looked around at each other but none raised their hand. _I could be wrong, though. The Amish Mafia probably says otherwise- anyway! _The chestnut brunette rolled her eyes and conceded her defeat. She should know she really couldn't argue with me.

"But why did you choose Pablo...Neuter?" Luis asked.

"Neruda." I corrected "because he's awesome and he stands for something." As if that was answer enough, I nodded indignantly. Besides, if they _read _the essay, they might know why I chose to write about him. "Luis where are your glasses?" I asked, finally realizing that he looked different. Normally he wore glasses but today he was squinting pretty bad.

"I was _not _about to stick my hand down the toilet it get them." He muttered in defeat.

"Aye, that bastard Hans is gettin' outta control there! Dirty son of a-"

"Alright Merida! Cool your jets." I interjected before she lost her head. Even Anna was looking at her, most likely trying to do the same. She wasn't wrong though, why just that morning I had to help somebody else out of the dumpster, but he didn't say who did it. "I'm sure Mr. Munsun has a perfectly good reason- what? I was joking." I suddenly put my hands up in surrender from the numerous glares being pointed at me. _Bad joke! What's wrong with you? _"Look, I'm sorry. It's wrong of me to make light of something like that." _He could have issues..._

"Aw, don't sweat it. We still love you, Ms. P." Eric spoke up and then turned back to Luis. "We'll get that sucker on Christmas, my dad just got a new set of clippers that he doesn't want and-"

"Hey, no conspiring in my classroom without _my _consent." I stood up, walking to the first desk and picked up the copy of my essay that I'd handed out earlier. "Anyway, come on guys, research papers are _not _that hard. _I _wrote this essay last night in less than thirty minutes." I shook the paper pointedly "alls I ask of you for now is to find a topic to research later."

"Like what?" Aurora asked. Luckily class had only started _twenty _minutes ago, otherwise we'd be in the library without them having even chosen a topic! _Oy vey._

"China's Martial Law, The Coco-Cola Wars, Taylor Launtner, Kate Middleton, palaces, Superheroes, Caesar Chavez- it's really up to you. I just want you to choose something that'll put sentences to those questions on your packets and hopefully a well-written essay. In my hands, by Friday."

Placing the essay back on Ralph's desk, I gave them a 'get to it' gesture before going to sit back at my own desk. "I believe in all of you."

* * *

"So, are you reading this for inspiration? Reference perhaps?" Anna asked and I froze in the doorway, having come back from the restroom. In her hands, she had the book I'd been reading, though I could see that she'd untaped the cover. Most likely because _A Tale of Two Cities _didn't consist of scenes of that particular naughty nature.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" I hissed, closing the door behind me before quickly making my way over to where bright green eyes had glued back to the book.

"What am I doing? Why, I'm reading." She answered, backing away as I stepped infront of her. "Allow me to recite a paragraph to show you how well I read." She then cleared her throat and ducked under and out of my reach. _Right._

"Anna-" I attempted to grab the book but froze in horror when she did just that.

"_'He was rough and impatient, lacking the finesse I'd become used to, and I loved that he was. Loved it more when he leaned over me and shoved his cock into me-'" _

"A-Anna!" Not caring if I had to tackle her to make her stop, I knew I just had to stop her somehow before we both grew embarrassed beyond all reason.

"_'He fisted my hair, holding me still as he lunged again and again, pounding hard-'" _she continued, holding me at arms length and I wanted to scream. Forget that, I was ready to die from embarrassment!

Finally, I managed to slap the book out of her hands and I clamped my arms around her so she wouldn't be tempted to pick it back up. Our faces were flushed and only worsened when we began to laugh. Quite hysterically at that. _Holy hell!_

"You crazy girl!" I slapped her shoulder and snatched the book up before striding back to my desk to smash it back into my bag. _Never again._

"Excuse me madame, but I think _you're _the crazy one." She waved her hand dismissively. "How can you read that in a roomful of students? Dirty girl."

_Oh. I'm the dirty girl? At least I wasn't reading it out loud! _"Only for _that _class." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Wanna know why?"

"Because you barely got the 'disguise' this morning from Ms. Librarian?" She mused.

"No, because _you're _in there, sexy." I winked seductively at her, holding back a giggle when her eyes widened and her face turned a nice shade of red.

"You- you're- you _are _crazy..." she gasped dramatically as she clenched the front of her jacket.

I laughed. I had to, this was just plain ridiculous! Anna joined in and when I sat back down at my desk, she, too, came to sit on the surface.

"So how was your day yesterday?" I asked, looking up to find her still grinning goofily at me. "What?" _Do I have something in my teeth? _My question was answered when she slid off the desk and turned my head up so she could kiss me. _How scandalous! _With an acute ear listening for any abnormalities in the hall, I carefully kissed her back, bringing my hand up to caress her cheek as I did so.

"I missed you." She whispered after pulling back, leaving me with my own stupid grin.

"Me too." I mumbled happily as she placed her hands on the arm rests on either side of me before leaning back in for another kiss and I tried to remember if I had locked the door when I came in earlier. As her tongue dipped into my mouth, I quickly forgot and got caught up in wrestling her wicked muscle with my own.

I was just about to groan my appreciation at her boldness, when she suddenly ripped away and threw herself under the desk before turning my chair and yanking it straight ahead. Out of breath and still dazed, I was about to ask what the hell she was doing when the door suddenly opened, revealing none other than Sven, Belle and- _oh hell _Rapunzel. _F-fuck, today's Tuesday isn't it?! _Trying to look busy, I quickly scattered papers all over my desk.

"Hey, Snow Leopard. Hard at work are we? You know it's lunchtime right?" Rapunzel asked as she and the others pulled a few of the desks closer to my own.

"W-what? It is?" I looked at each of them dumbly. "Oh _that's _why no other students came back in. Nope, just me here." Chuckling nervously, I tried to calm my racing heart. _S-settle down. It'll be fine. Yeah, as long as my redhead doesn't get any ideas!_

"Els, do you have your iPad? There's a song I have in my head and I know you have it." Belle pleaded.

"Of course." I tried to sound sophisticated but as I went to back up and swivel my chair to the side, Anna quickly re-corrected me so I was right back in the same place. Luckily, everyone had their attention on unpacking their food so they didn't get to see my bewildered expression, or the way I ended up awkwardly reaching back to bring my bag up to the surface. _Girl..._

"So, I hear Frost is coming back from his suspension next week." Sven was next to start a conversation with me, but it was news I _didn't _want to hear.

"Ugh, you mean he _only _got suspended?" I grumbled, taking out my own lunch and stiffening when I felt something brush my leg. _I just had to wear a skirt today didn't I?_

"Well, yeah. You weren't exactly _there _to testify what went down." He added before biting into his sandwich.

"I can't believe he just outright kissed you!" Rapunzel stated somewhat angrily and Belle's eyes snapped from the iPad to me.

"He did? Sven why didn't you tell me? Better yet, Elsa-" her tone turned disapproving and I had the need to shrug sheepishly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I honestly forgot about it, what with _that _one asking me if it was okay to crash at my place for now-"

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault? I would have punched his goddamn lights out right when I saw it-" Rapunzel cut me off with a snort and went on about something or other and her heroics.

_Speaking of- I hadn't even told Anna about that kiss yet! Wait...yes I did. Uh-oh..._As if she heard that last thought, I felt her fingers slide across my knees, causing me to clench my legs together. I bit my lip when her hands splayed on either of my thighs and under my skirt. _O-oh shit. Stop it! _Without raising suspicion, my hands shot down to hopefully stop her own, but when she suddenly grabbed my right hand, I stiffened once more.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sven asked with a raised brow.

My first answer was a squeak as I felt Anna suck my middle and pointer finger into her hot mouth. "I-I mean I'm n-not that hot- hungry, I'm not hungry." I stammered, pressing my legs together more tightly. I caught her tongue and tried to pinch it my two fingers but choked on a breath when she cupped the backs of my knees. _W-wait! _with superhuman strength, she tore my legs apart and yanked me forward until my ribs hit the edge of the desk and I let out a surprised grunt. _Why did they have to bring up Frost?!_

"Are you okay, Elsa? Your face is all red." Belle observed, placing the iPad on the corner of her desk before taking the lid off of her container.

_I'm fine, I just have my jealous girlfriend between my legs at the moment! _"Fine, I-I'm fine." I squeezed Anna but regretted it when she suddenly pushed her hands further under my skirt, pushing the fabric up as well. "Shit-" I bit my lip to shut myself up, but when I saw Rapunzel looking questioningly at me, I frantically searched for an explanation "uh- m-my dad was supposed to-" I bit back a squeal when I felt Anna's lips begin to kiss my inner thighs. "Call! He was supposed to call me today and I- fuck- f-forgot my phone." Somehow Anna had managed to pull my hips forward and I now slumped in my seat, though none of them seemed to notice.

"You can use my phone if you want." Belle suggested.

"Yeah, I'd offer mine, but I don't want to go back to my office for it." Rapunzel shrugged before asking Belle for the iPad. Once she obliged, she brought her brown eyes back to me just as Anna's fingers pulled my panties aside. _D-dammit Anna!_

"Yes..." I breathed, but jerked when her tongue touched my clit. "No!" My hands made to push Anna back but when she suddenly squeezed my ass with her other hand while simultaneously sucking on my clit, I ended up tangling my fingers in her hair instead. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"No you don't need to? Or you don't want to? Because I prefer you _not _want to." Belle sighed, like my parents got to her on a different level. _Heh, they get to everyone on a personal level- _

"That is I want very much." I tried to be witty but sort of lost it when Anna's tongue delved into my soaked folds. "jesus!" I said through clenched teeth, pulling Anna's head closer as my sense slowly began fading to passion. _Anna, you idiot! _Rapunzel looked up at me and I gave her a tight smile.

"Yeah, did y'all pray for your food?" She teasingly asked Sven and Belle who gasped mockingly. _A-assholes. Oh my god! _Anna's thumb pressed into my clit at the same time her tongue thrust inside and I already felt my release building. This was just so wrong that it only aided in making it _that_ much hotter! _So fucking naughty! _"Hey you have _Smells Like Teen Spirit! _Is there a particular reason you have it?" Rapunzel drawled, waggling her eyebrows at me.

"Yes." I half moaned. "Good, soo good a reason that I have t-that song." My hips fought against keeping still and not riding Anna's face like they wanted to, which I was grateful for but as her pace increased, I had to physically restrain myself from doing so.

"_Damn_ good song isn't it?" She asked and I had to take a double look at her to make sure she didn't know of the goings on under my desk, but there was only teasing in her green eyes as she pressed for an answer.

"S-so fucking good it's- shit- it's i-insane." I whimpered as my muscles began to coil.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your face is, like, really red and you're panting like you ran a mile." Sven leaned over to press his hand to my forehead and I jerked back, lest he feel the sweat there too. Little did I know that that last-ditch effort would push me closer to Anna's face evidently send me directly over that blissful cliff.

"Yes, I-I'm FINE!" I cried out suddenly and they all gaped at me.

"What the hell are _you _drinking?" Rapunzel jumped at my coffee cup "I want some!"

Through my pulsating vision, I saw her take a drink but spit some back out, immediately complaining that it was old coffee. As my redhead brought me back from seventh heaven I slumped forward, giggling to myself while the other two got after Rapunzel for spitting all over their food. They were completely oblivious as to what had just happened and I slapped Anna's hand away when it came up to cup my breast. She stifled a chuckle as well.

_Insane. We are totally insane!_


	20. Beard

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_You are not going to escape these powerful things called my eyes. Where are you?! I, Elsa Pierce, will find you, you little-_

"Honey, I'm home!" A shrill voice thundered through my ears causing me to jerk back in surprise, banging my head on the top shelf of the refrigerator in the process. Luckily, it wasn't the lower one, otherwise I'm sure my hair definitely would have tangled in the bars.

"Shit!" _Endure the pain!_ "W-what the hell Punzie?!" I had basically crawled all the way in searching for my secret stash of chocolate to add to my mug when Rapunzel's over-joyous voice erupted behind me. _Of course you're home, idiot. It's like six o'clock._

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were conjuring up snow particles in there. You know there's already some outside, right?" She, with that stupid smug grin of hers, leaned against the counter. "And can't you turn the heat up? It's freezing balls in here!"

"The fridge was just-" My eyes caught sight of her legs suddenly. "Well, maybe- just maybe it's 'freezing balls' in here because you're dressed like a hooker? Summer's over you know." I straightened, deciding that maybe I'd hidden my chocolate in the cabinet instead. As I made my way to said cabinets, my hand came up to rub the back of my abused head. _Girl!_

"So I like to sleep in the nude." She shrugged, pulling herself up on the counter.

"You sle- well, I'm glad you at least have something covering your- your-" I pointedly looked away, unconsciously grabbing another mug, leaving the chocolate for now because I didn't feel like sharing my secret extra dose with the already hyper woman.

"Naughty bits? Privates? Tits?" She offered and brushed my glare off like it was the snow she'd mentioned earlier.

"Does your depravity know no bounds?" I asked hastily, jabbing a mug into her hands.

"No." Rapunzel answered just as quickly and slid off the counter so she could pour her own cup of hot chocolate. "Speaking of, I conducted some research for you. Well, mainly on that redhead of yours."

"Do I want to know?" I asked half interested and also thankful that I could relax somewhat since I decided to take it easy on my students this week. Whether or not Anna's stunt had anything to do with it, her impending birthday or, to my reluctance, Jack's return.

"Possibly." She drawled. "Are you on birth control?"

I spit the carefully sipped liquid out of my mouth, causing her to snort in laughter.

"W-w-what kind of question is that?!" I choked out in horror. _god she asked it so damn casually!_

"So you aren't." It wasn't a question and I refused to dignify myself with an answer. _Of course not! I hadn't even felt obligated to act on those feelings until I met Anna... _"No matter, it's not like she can get you pregnant even if she wanted to- well, if you two tried anyway."

"E-excuse me? Since when is it alright to go snooping through things that are clearly _none_ of your business?" I growled, knowing she let that slip in one ear and out the other.

"Should I take offense?" She grinned. "Besides, sex is so much more delicious when you don't have to use a condom. No awkward fumbling with the wrapping, no barrier, just raw, hot-"

I left my still full coffee mug on the counter with spillage all over it as well as I shouldered by Rapunzel out of the kitchen. _Get away, gotta get away! _I only made it to the living room when I felt her grab my wrist.

"Oh, please I was _kidding! _You damned virgin." She joked.

"Could you _not_ be so- so-" I know my face was so hot that if I stepped outside, steam would be rolling off in waves from it. "Provocative?" At her blank look, I rolled my eyes. "Perverted, open, suggestive, sexual-"

"You had me at perverted, _mein lieber._ Fine I'll tone down my _dirty mouth._" She went back to get our mugs and gestured for me to sit on the couch. Once I did, she thankfully sat on the recliner. "Now, back to Anna _Jr_..."

* * *

"Hans, you toss him in that dumpster and I swear I will suspend you right here and now!" I growled like I was the principal himself. Whether or not I had the power to do so was unknown to me but really, I couldn't stand to drag Olaf out of there again. Three times this week was enough. Seriously, there was snow out here too! _The nerve of that guy._

"Right. I'll also talk to your football coach to make sure you won't get to play again." An uncanny voice I did not, repeat; did _not_ want to hear sounded behind me. Hans straightened a bit and thankfully released Olaf who gave the guy behind me a dumb look before shoving past Hans.

"You do realize football season is over right?" I couldn't help but snap at him. _I have so many inappropriate things to say to you, asshole. _Glaring at Frost, I had no choice but to watch as Hans managed to excuse himself.

"You do realize I'm a _senior_ too? So I couldn't play football anymore even if I wanted to." He muttered and I just about called after him about mocking me when none other than Rapunzel appeared, glaring at him first and then directing it to Frost.

"Ah, I thought I smelled a horrible stink down this way. What's up Rapist? How's it hanging? If its still there." She grinned and I felt him stiffen behind me (god, not literally). "Perhaps we can neuter you before they cart you off to jail so those well built beasts don't have to worry about you trying to be the domin-"

"Rapunzel! Shut the hell up!" I finally stepped in, almost horrified. Almost.

"Sorry Sweetie, but you forgot your lunch this morning. You're so forgetful sometimes." She said in such a suggestive way, I felt my face warm a bit. _Aw hell, what are you doing?! _As discretely as possible, I darted my eyes around because right then was normally Anna's cue to show up out of nowhere. "Wouldn't want you fainting from fatigue now, Snow Leopard. Especially after _last night._"

_Last night? You mean me catching up on Dr. Who and you snarking the entire time about how ridiculous the whole thing was? _I'd just about snorted indignantly when the brave brunette then pressed a chaste kiss to my cheek. It left me just as stunned as she was most likely hoping and there was nothing I could do about it except gape at her.

"Wha-" Frost just about stepped in when Rapunzel shot him a challenging look.

"Can it Jack Frost. You will stay away from Elsa or I'll personally go to Weselton myself with my own story of how I walked in on you trying to molest her."

"Would you just let me explain!" Frost pleaded, looking more uncomfortable by the second. _What the hell is she up to? _I found my own vocals useless as I stared at the stand off. _Stand off? No, this can't be-_

"All the same, she's taken now and I'll not have you hitting on her every second of every day. christ, you even do it in front of her classroom. A classroom full of her _students._" She chided bitterly like we were actually...dating! _Ugh, Punzie this won't look good to Anna._ Again, I looked around and saw who I was at a crossroads of happy and horrified to see. _Fuck! Please stay there Anna!_

"Wait, you mean you- her- Elsa you're gay?" Frost's eyes widened in his own aided realization.

"Uh-" The first word I could muster since she showed up and it wasn't even a word! Actually, Anna was staring directly at me before sweeping her eyes behind me and she looked completely torn about charging this way or continuing on her own way.

"Totally-" Rapunzel started and I finally snapped away just as Merida hurled herself on Anna's shoulders.

"Punzie, I am perfectly capable of defending myself here." I growled, glaring at her too. _Wait, was I? What were they talking about? Damn it. _While they waited, I crossed my arms defiantly, trying desperately to pick up where they'd left off.

"Well? Are you?" He insisted and the look he wore was one that said he already knew the answer.

"W-why do you think I kept turning you down?" Was what came out of my mouth. Whether it was out of spite or pity, I didn't know but actually, I really just didn't like him. _And the truth shall set you free._ I inwardly snorted at myself. _Nerd._

"You... think our principal will approve of this- this- fucking-" He raked a hand through his hair like it was really any of his business. "You're a goddamn dyke!" _So he had to go that way?_ My eyes widened in surprise.

"Did it ever cross your mind that it very well may have been _you _that made her begin to bat for the other team?" Rapunzel had a wicked smile on her face at his enraged one. I swear he was as red as a tomato, like a father figure who had recently walked in on his daughter making out with her girlfriend.

"You're disgusting, fucking gross and I am reporting the both of you!" He bellowed and rushed off.

"Yeah, run to Mother like the little bitch you are!" Rapunzel called and I had to clap a hand over her loud mouth.

"Do you have _any _idea what you just did?" I hissed at the giggling brunette.

"Enlighten me, Elsa." She said after a minute. "You really think the Weasel can do anything except tell us to keep our hands to ourselves? At least now that jack-hole won't bother you as much and the fact that you can say 'yes, I go to school with the love of my life!' Is a bonus and you are welcome." Again, she kissed my cheek "think of me as your insanely hot gay beard while you stealthily screw the brains out of your pretty redhead. Or you know- the other way around-"

"Rapunzel!" I shouted with my face red as can be and lashed out at her while she jumped away from me in glee.

* * *

_Honestly, that woman! _I refused to think that she'd helped me, even with all the information she'd laid out on me the night before, but deep down I knew she did...in some small way. _What if Anna had seen her kissing my cheek? Anna. _The image of Anna's apparent naughtiness the other day sent pleasant shivers up my spine, but I relented. Frost was one thing but she still wasn't too keen on the brunette (regardless that her only intentions were platonic ones now). Anna was indeed a jealous girlfriend and I found myself grinning like an idiot. Odin,the very _mention_ of Frost's name had elicited such a strong reaction, I feared that after that stunt, Anna would be a little more bold in our relationship. And now, thanks to that kinky brunette, I didn't have to worry about getting pr- no, I that had not been an issue before hand and I refused to make it one now.

As for the beard part? _Whatever that is?_ I guess that really was a bonus, though I did need to inform Anna about it right away.

Regardless, that thought made my mind go back to had clearly danced around the idea that _that_ particular someone I was with at this school to Frost and said person had remained unnamed and to any passing person she very may as well have been talking about Giselle . Nobody would have suspected Anna- _ugh, that stealthy little-_

"I already said that Eric had the clippers! You're in on this right, Olaf?" I heard Luis ask conspicuously when I passed Sven's classroom. It made me stop in my tracks when I also heard Merida whisper something to Anna. It might have been hushed, but her accent was distinctive enough and I knew she didn't really talk to anyone else, let alone whisper to. _Sven has them in his class too?_

"Well, yeah. I saw him shove Anna into the lockers the other day." Was Olaf's sharp reply and when I stealthily peeked in, I saw him give a shy look in said redhead's direction. Even if she wasn't looking at him, I felt my jaw clench unceremoniously, just slightly, but all the same...that look. I was aware that Olaf had a thing for Anna. But seeing it in action. _My god, Elsa are you jealous? _I pushed the thought away. _Why should I be jealous when Anna is-_

"Hey St. James, do you have a date for prom?" Olaf asked suddenly and both of our eyes snapped to the dark-haired boy.

_Uh...what about now, Pierce? Jealous yet?_

* * *

A/N: honestly, I'm enjoying Rapunzel's...shamelessness in this fic and I'm sure we all have that one friend (in my case it might as well be me) ^^ Tootles~


	21. Birthday Blues

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

_Today's the day! _I sprung out of bed like I'd been injected with caffiene and quickly rushed in to the bathroom. _She's officially eighteen! _I had stayed up until midnight to text her. Of course I'd tried calling a few times but when I figured I was bordering on stalker mode, or annoying, I simply left a few messages, all of which wishing her a happy birthday.

I threw my clothes off and stepped into the shower. _One should never be this excited to go to school. _Shoving the thought aside, I tried to calm myself but it proved useless when I thought of the way she'd handled the Olaf situation.

_"Hey st. James you got a date for prom?" He asked and I tried desperately not to charge in there and carry her off. Nope, I wasn't jealous..._

_"Leave her out of it, Olaf." Merida snapped._

_"I know Anna has a voice and I would like to hear it." Olaf said gently so as not to provoke the other redhead. I absently took a step forward and in the back of my mind, I wondered if I was being obvious enough in the hall for anyone to call me out on it but I was too focused on the words that came out of my redhead's mouth._

_"Who says I'm going to prom? I can't exactly go with my girlfriend and I very well can't go with a guy." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and the look on Olaf's face was priceless_

_"I-I had no idea you liked girls." He stuttered and I wanted nothing but to rush in there and hug her._

_"There's a lot you don't know about me, Olaf." She gave him a tight smile, which was odd, since she rarely did so to anyone. I figured she was trying to be nice._

_My smile faltered a bit at that confession, though. Merida caught on to it too and basically turned the attention away from them to the other plans they had for Prom. I didn't get to hear the rest as Anna excused herself and I did my best to skitter off down the hall to the restrooms. Of course I knew that was where she was headed and I wasted no time in attacking her there._

When I finished with my shower, I immediately went downstairs for a cup of coffee. To my surprise, Rapunzel was already awake. Normally I left for school before she even woke up but my ears picked up some odd rock music. Heavy metal? Nothing I listened to anyway. _Is she really using my stereo without my consent? And what the hell is she even-_

I stopped in my tracks as Rapunzel appeared out of nowhere still in those ridiculously short shorts of hers and barely there tank top. Luckily, by now I was almost immune to her sleeping habits, but if it were my redhead- _"Too big. Too small, size does matter after all..." _

I stared blankly at her, forgetting about that fantasy of seeing Anna there instead, I had not even realized that she could sing. I admit though, she didn't sound too bad, even if I couldn't quite understand what she was saying after the first line. _German perhaps?_ Rolling my eyes, I slid around her to go to the coffee pot and again, to my surprise, coffee was already made.

"Did something happen? You're acting strange." I asked narrowing my eyes suspiciously at her.

"No-" she drawled ominously, lifting herself up on the counter to smirk at me. When she didn't elaborate I didn't press for fear that she'd go off on me. The woman had no shame, that much was certain. As if to prove my point, the song dipped and Rapunzel hopped off the counter to point a mock accusing finger at me. _"You've got a pussy!"_

My face drained of color.

_"She has a dick! So what's the problem? Just do it quick!" _The omitted words had me pushing her out of the way so I could unplug the stereo altogether.

"What the hell kind of song is that?!" I practically yelled with my heart pounding in my ears. _Oh my god! I will not survive living with this woman!_

"It's called _Pussy_ and I thought it would get you in the mood to ravish your girlfriend today." She said matter-of-factly and I raised a brow at her. _She wouldn't have just so happened to have eavesdropped on me now would she? _By that glint in her eye, I knew she did._ "_What's the matter, you don't like_ vagina music_?" That stupid smirk hadn't left her face.

"Do you seriously have to use those words so damn early in the morning?" _Before coffee?_

"Vagina, vagina, pussy-" She taunted and I had no choice but to tackle her. I didn't care if she went to school with bruises all over her or a sore neck, I just had to shut her up. If anything, I took her by surprise, she squealed as we ended up flipping over the couch and thankfully I landed on top.

"Stop. Talking . Like. That!" I growled at her, pinning her arms over her head.

"Ooohh kinky, what happened to your not-touching-intimately policy. Are you giving into me?" She licked her lips, eyes completely mocking me. Something about that look made something in me snap. A feeling of calm washed over me and I suddenly smirked at her.

"In your dreams, Kritzer. Your possibly very hot, very wet dreams." It was my turn to lick my lips sensually. I watched her eyes widen at my sudden empowerment. Already, her resolve was weakening, teasing faltering. In just that short time, I was indeed turning her on. "On the contrary, I think you're giving in to _me _Punzie. I can _feel _your body warming up." I lowered my voice, taking full advantage of her attraction to me.

"W-whatever-" She bit her lip in slight horror. She'd already cracked and I hadn't done anything. _Guess she does like me that much. _"A-alright you win! Now get off of me before you regret it." Scraping up whatever dignity she had left, she used it to bare her teeth at me in something between a sneer and a grin.

"I normally try not to regret my decisions, I mean, I let you live with me anyway." I giggled when that knocked her over the head.

"Y-you bitch-"

"How does it taste? A dose of your own medicine?" I pulled myself off of her, leaving her there in order to finish making that cup of coffee I really needed.

"Fuck you, Elsa!" came her distressed voice, no doubt trying to get her barrings once more.

"No thanks, _sweetie. _I already have someone to do that for me." I replied with my head held high for once around that damned brunette.

* * *

When Anna didn't show up to class I discretely tried to check my phone. _Maybe she's just late? _No calls, or messages either. I worried my lip. It wasn't like her to miss a day of school, especially since...well today was her birthday. Something we_ both _were looking forward to. _Are you okay, Anna? _I had to text her and I ended up asking her just that.

"Ms. P? Are you alright?" Eric pulled my attention away from the screen to the rest of my class. "We're like, already done with our warm-ups-"

"For about ten minutes now." Nala added.

"More like five." Aurora corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Where's Anna? I totally wanted to embarrass her by having the class sing Happy Birthday to her." Merida looked as puzzled as I did. _Well, if Merida doesn't know..._

My phone rang just then and I practically jumped ten feet in the air. They stared at me like I was insane but I didn't care, holding up a finger, I hushed them and answered.

_"Hey Elsa, are you busy? No, of course you are it's Friday. A-anyway I'm home with the stomach flu, you know that Jasper's Diner? Don't eat there because-"_

"A-Ariel is there a reason you're calling? I'm kinda in the middle of class." I interrupted, gaining a few smirks from said class. They didn't seem to mind much either way. She_ doesn't even sound sick._

_"Oh, right. If you're wondering where Anna is...well, since last night, she hasn't come out of her room." _She paused. _"I think the argument they had was a little more harsh than usual. Mother doesn't normally drink but she mentioned something about 'complete imbecile's' and 'incompetent fools' (I think she was referring to work) before having a glass of wine and then she started in on Anna."_

That was a lot to take in.

All the same, I gathered that Ariel was calling me to make good on what I'd told her I'd do if this happened. She didn't say anything about Anna drinking so that wasn't too bad, but the fact that she'd indeed had another fight with her mother had me wanting to rush over there right away. _Could I? This could very well be an emergency. _Looking at the faces of my students, I was at a complete stand-still. _I'm not sure I can leave right this instant!_

_"Mother left this morning by the way. The rest of the staff gets to go home early too. I understand that you are needed at the school and I'm sure-"_

"T-there's always a lunch-break. I'll be there in about an hour." I cut her off when I saw Rapunzel walk by the door, only to turn around and poke her head in. She leaned against the door with a smirk.

"Talking to someone while you have a class is _very _unprofessional, you know." She may have been poking fun at me but I didn't miss the sweep of her eyes around the room.

"Personal matters." I muttered and rose to my feet so I could continue with class. Rapunzel nodded understandingly before excusing herself with a knowing look while I asked the class to get out their copies of _The Color Purple. _As I read the first few chapters, I noticed that Merida seemed to pay extra attention today and I wondered if she'd ever met Ariel, or at least knew Anna had a sister named so. Considering that I'd blurted her name earlier, but all the same, I needed to get to my redhead as soon as possible.

* * *

"Anna, I know you're in there. Let me in, please?" I pleaded to her impending ivory colored door. "Let me hold you." I added a little more quietly, bringing my hand up to feel the cool surface. It was heartbreaking for me. Speaking to that door and knowing that with all her might, she was keeping herself from opening it. She didn't want me to see her that weak, that hurt and just with those thoughts alone, I knew she really hadn't drank anything, if she had, it would have been a repeat of last time because I was able to get to her without her knowledge.

And now?

_It just had to be on her birthday didn't it? _I thought bitterly. I had fully intended on celebrating, even if we had to go to another town to do so. _What should I do? _I knew she was stubborn so getting her to open this door was going to take some sort of persuasion...my head jerked up and I called Ariel.

_"Elsa, you saw what door I went into. Across the hall and two doors down." _She stated before I could even ask. _Don't judge me! This place is huge and without an escort, I very well may have ended up in the wine cellar looking for her room. _Regardless, I followed her directions and found her sitting at her sun nook.

"Do you have a guitar? Or know of where one might be?" I asked when she stood.

"Yeah, Anna bought me one for Christmas last year but I'm more of a Viola girl." Ariel, in all her ocean themed pajama glory, went to her closet and pulled out a very handsome looking guitar that clearly hadn't been used, hence the proud, clean look of it.

"Thank you." I gave a brave smile, wondering if I could play a song with a _new _guitar. I knew the strings were tight and I prayed to whatever religious deity would listen to let me play without making a fool of myself.

I positioned myself back at Anna's door while lightly tuning the strings. It was new but since I'd been playing some, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. "Anna? This is for you." I declared beginning to strum. _Fingers don't fail me now!_

_"...If your sky is falling, Just take my hand and hold it."_ I decided to skip the first verses and focused on the more important ones.

_"You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah, I won't let you go." _Luckily my fingers were able to adjust so the words were able to flow through me without fail.

_"And if you feel the fading of the light, And you're too weak to carry on the fight." _My mind blanked, save for the meanings of the words and images of her cute little smirk.

_"And all your friends that you count on have disappeared. I'll be here, not gone, forever, holding on, Oh." _I let emotion seep into my voice.

_"If there's love just feel it. And if there's life we'll see it." _My heart fluttered when I remembered how she'd looked that one day before she played me her favorite song.

_"This ain't no time to be alone, alone, yeah. I wont let you go." _The first time she sang for me.

_"If your sky is falling, just take my hand and hold it." _I thought I heard a shuffle on the other side of the door.

_"You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah-" _The door opened swiftly and I beheld tears in her eyes as she instantly pulled me to her. Burying her face in my neck, I awkwardly tried to squeeze the now cursed guitar from between us when I heard her sob. Finally getting the guitar behind my back, I flushed her to me, running one hand soothingly along her back while the other gently scratched the back of her neck. "I'm here. It's alright." I whispered with my heart in my throat. Until now, I hadn't seen her cry and it broke me.

"I-I love you, Elsa."

I froze suddenly. _Did... I just hear..._ My legs felt weak, mouth dry and my heart was pounding at the speed of light. _She- she said it. _I let out my own sob. _What did I do to deserve you? _Indescribable happiness roiled through me as I clung to my redhead.

"Me too." I whispered, more sure of that than anything I'd ever been sure of in my life.

_I won't let you go._


	22. All Mine

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, _min kjærlighet._" I whispered as I buried my nose in her sweet smelling hair. Soon after she'd opened the door, she'd pulled me back in to her room. It made me wonder if Ariel had ever seen her cry, if not, that would explain our hasty retreat from the hall.

"Sorry it just happened to turn out this way." She muttered unhappily.

"Don't mention it." I answered sarcastically, making her glare at me. "Stop." I said more softly, hoping I didn't go too far there. But seriously, was I not enough to make her happy at the moment? _Petty much, Elsa?_

She relented, nuzzling into my neck instead. "Thank you. I'm also sorry about not answering my phone." After another pause, she exhaled and leaned up to kiss me. "I'm happy you're here and that song was probably the best birthday gift I've gotten in all of seventeen years."

"You know-" I cleared my throat after she pulled back "_That _wasn't my real gift, I still want-"

"E-Elsa, stop. We don't h-have to-" she began to stammer but I refused to be talked out of it. Again.

"I want you." I deadpanned. She stiffened. "Let me make you an adult." I added as hotly as I could. Of course I failed at sexiness.

"W-wouldn't it make _you _one too?" She asked before averting her eyes, allowing her to miss my face flush at that question. "Not that you're not already one, I-I just meant-" she sighed and turned on her back. "Forget it. I'm an idiot."

"You're not." I pushed her arm. "Though, I suppose it would. If you really thought about it." I mused, undeterred suddenly. "Either way, I'm done with waiting. Rapunzel said not to plan it and I didn't."

"Not her." Anna sat up to give me a pointed look. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Are you jealous?" I asked, sitting up too. "You know how I feel about that-" I squealed when she jumped on me and pinned my wrists to either side of my head.

"Damned straight I am. Every time I turn around its either her or Frost hitting on you." She husked and I felt my desire only growing. _I like jealous Anna. _Of course, when I thought about what she'd said, I had my own sliver of jealousy.

"What about you? Don't think I don't see Olaf's puppy-dog eyes following your every step." I stated haughtily.

"At least he isn't persistent about getting in my pants." She growled, tightening her hold on my wrists. The next look she gave made something snap in me.

"Ugh, fuck me already." I whined, finally giving in to desire. Anna stopped. Whether that whole dumb conversation was real or not, didn't matter when she ended up smashing her lips to mine. Our tongues clashed heatedly and I began tearing at her clothes, trying to get them off as quickly as I could before she could protest.

_Why would she protest? _She obliged and tossed her shirt away before ripping my own shirt open. I heard some of my useless buttons pop off and ricochet everywhere when she did. I wasn't sure if that was her desired effect but she didn't seem phased and I felt more turned on by the second. In my opinion, that was one of the hottest things she'd ever done, besides going down on me in front of my friends.

From there, she kissed down my neck while expertly unbuttoning my jeans and I lifted my hips so she could pull them off and toss them away too. My hands slid down her back, around her hips to her belt. Of course she stopped assaulting my neck to give me a deer-in-the headlights look, causing me to pause as well.

"Ms. st. James!" I gasped mockingly "After _that _bravado, you're still hesitant about me taking your pants off?" I asked breathlessly, making her snort. _Whatever _written all over her face.

"Habit." She murmured but before I could start up again, she cut me off with her mouth. _Those pants need to go._ My hands caught thin air as Anna jumped off the bed to lock her door. Sitting up on my elbows, I watched her turn back around nervously. She was covering her front but when our eyes met, I gestured for her to come to me with my finger. When she neared, I unclasped my own bra, making her freeze mid-step.

"Don't think." I husked, tossing my bra at her. "I want you with no inhibitions, but I also don't want you to freak out on me."

"T-this isn't happening too fast for you?" She asked and then smacked a hand to her forehead. _Cute. If you only knew how horny I am. _I smirked, answering her question by pulling my panties off.

"I think I'm bordering on my expiration date." I joked. "Now, can we continue before we drive each other insane by just looking and not touching?"

"Can we wait another day?" She mused.

"A day is going to turn into a year." I drawled, checking my nails.

"As long as you're still with me." She chuckled nervously.

"I think I'll need to sing another song for you." I rolled my eyes, but the perfect song snapped into my mind. _Oh yeah. You aren't getting away from me, love. Not this time. _I smiled sweetly at her.

"I-I'm not sure I like that look." Anna stammered.

_You're so bad but I want a taste._

_A little taste you have, come on over _

_Right now, take me down._

_I want your poison._

Anna's mouth dropped because I'd started singing while I was still on my back, but I slowly sat up and directed what I'd hoped was a sexy look at her before continuing in a more confident voice, if anything.

_I thought this was just a phase,_

_but everyday I slip, starting over._

_You crawl through my skin, _

_and I let you in._

_A little taste (oooh)_

I repeated that last line a few more times and slid off her bed to saunter towards her. _Two songs in a day. _I felt like I was back in Glee Club and I wasn't hating it whatsoever. Neither was Anna from the looks of it. She looked ready to tackle me any second.

_Oh how you give me chills,_

_hold my breath 'til it kills me._

_Come on, tear me apart,_

_I'll rest in peace, yeah. _

_Don't stop, I haven't had enough._

_You're mine, 'til the sun comes up._

_I can't have just one. _

_A little taste (oooh)_

My desire slid down my legs and I heard Anna's breath hitch when she saw it too. I licked my lips and pulled her hands up to place them on my sensitive breasts. She growled when I hissed at the contact.

_Baby, I'm afraid._

_But, I like being frightened._

_Baby, what's the deal with that?_

_Tiptoe round the idea,_

_I pose like a convict,_

_I pretend this isn't life._

_Baby, I just want your lovin'_

_A little taste (oooh)_

I attacked her clothes when she kissed me. My hands fumbled with her belt and then wrestled her pants down her legs before returning to unsnap her bra. As that fell from her torso, I found myself on the bed without so much as a breath before she was back on top of me.

We rolled across her mattress in a tangled mess and I swear, everywhere she touched left a burning sensation. Her scent invaded my nose, her possessive kisses were driving me crazy and I felt like I was close to losing my mind. Never before had I felt this way.

"You're so gorgeous." Anna whispered, finally cupping my attention-starved breasts and sucking one into her hot mouth. I moaned as my core tightened with each of swipe of her tongue and I arched into her.

"And you're beautiful." I breathed and dragged my nails down and across her body, finding her sweet spots. She growled when I kneaded those spots and when I deliberately stroked them she moaned. Everything about her turned me on and I felt so hot. So needy. _She's ruined me._ Her mouth found mine once more while her hands stayed at my breasts, well, one did. The other went lower, dancing across my stomach until she reached my sex. I arched harshly into her when her finger touched my clit. "Oh my god, Anna. I need you inside me." I pleaded pathetically. This had gone on for far too long and I wanted nothing but for her to fill me, I wanted all of her.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." She murmured against my neck. "I read somewhere that this is supposed to get you ready." I jerked my hips when she rubbed my clit again.

"Ah...I don't think I can get any readier." _Can't you feel how wet I am? _I inwardly whined, but when she looked at me, I chuckled. _Fine. _I drew her face to mine again. "Alright then." Whispering against her lips, I then sucked her lower lip into my mouth, accidentally biting it when her damned fingers slid up my nether lips to tease my clit more. Anna shuddered above me and I wondered it she'd make me orgasm first before doing what we both wanted. Surely, this was pure torture to her as well. I wouldn't rush her though. The last thing I wanted was to chase her off.

"That reminds me." She suddenly pulled away and I bit back an impatient growl. "D-d you bring...well, you know?" When I looked at her, she looked away from me in embarrassment. _I was supposed to bring something? _I stared dumbly, trying to think past the haze of lust in my brain. When she awkwardly cleared her throat, I finally registered what she was trying to ask.

"N-no? Ra-" I slapped myself mentally. _Idiot she clearly doesn't want to talk about her right now. _"_I_ did some research a-and I found that you really can't- you don't-" I rolled my eyes at my stuttering self. "Aw hell, condoms are overrated." I finished and crushed my lips to hers once again, pulling her back over me.

"You're sure?" She sat up on her forearms, pinning me in place as she asked and I finally saw that _that _was what she'd been so damned worried about. _For the love of-_

"Yes, my love. There's no reason to be afraid and I think you've loosened me enough." I watched her nostrils flare.

"Guide me in." She husked. "And i-if it's too much, let me know. I'll stop."

"I trust you, Anna." I whispered as I fisted her cock, gliding it along my slit in order to wet it before positioning it at my entrance. "Take me." I ordered, daring her with my eyes.

"I love you." She declared as she pushed into me. All the way in, in one tortuously slow drive. I gasped. She was big, hard and in so deep but whatever discomfort I felt, melted the instant I beheld her flushed face. She was mine and I was hers now. The connection was intense both emotionally and mentally and just plain unlike anything I'd ever felt before.

My muscles clenched around her after I'd gotten used to her presence and I felt hot all over once more. Her hips ground against mine and her body hardened as she pulled back out some and drew back in deliciously. She groaned, pleased with how I felt, tightening around her with each slow thrust and my own pleasure rippled around me. _This is how I want you, min kjærlighet. _I thought as she buried her face in my neck, holding me tighter when her thrusts began to increase.

As gone as I thought she was, she swiveled her hips in order to stroke pleasure through my melting core. "Fuck, Anna. You're so hard, it's so good." I whined, voice full of need. I dug my nails into her hips desperately and struggled to meet her thrusts with my own.

A thin sheen of sweat covered our skin and we were gasping for air, but oh my god was it wonderful, hot, and everything I'd never imagined it would be like. My release began to approach then, my muscles contracted and Anna growled, right there with me. She took me by surprise when I felt her hand come up under my hip, cupping my ass and lifting me into her final thrusts. My entire body jerked when the head of her cock found the spot that I hadn't even known ached for her. "Oh, OH, Fuck!" I cried out hotly as I climaxed in a rush that had me sobbing her name.

"Elsa!" Anna threw her head back then, shuddering with her own release. She clasped me so tightly I felt like I couldn't breath, her hips pumping as she came long and hard

I wasn't sure how long we lay there as our mouths slid over one another lazily. Soothingly. I grinned, feeling my body pulsating happily.

"Wow." I giggled, nuzzling into her neck. "Now is it a Happy Birthday?" I asked, kissing her cheek tenderly and she snorted.

"No." She answered, making me raise a brow at her.

"No?"

"It was a Happy Birthday the moment you knocked on my door." Anna giggled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you." I blurted, but the words felt so nice coming out of my mouth that I had to say it again. I'd said 'me too' earlier but saying the actual words...I knew they were true. "I love you, Anna." My lips tingled, my chest tightened and my stomach fluttered. _Wow. _

"I heard you the first time, _meu floco de neve_." Anna kissed my lips. "And I love you."

* * *

_A/N: If you haven't heard that song..I advise you to check it out *cheeky grin* if you have then you know where my mind was ^^ Tootles~_


	23. Wigs and Other Things

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

After emerging from the back stalls with some guy named Bruno, I spotted my redhead trying to look interested in a poster that had been hanging on the wall. She looked so bored I wanted to tackle her and yell "_surprise!"_ but I knew that would throw my whole plan off. Luckily she hadn't noticed my slow approach.

"Hey Baby, did you happen to sit on some sugar? Because you have a _sweet ass_." My voice came out low and rough as my hand came up to rest on the small of her back and Anna jumped away from me with wide surprised eyes.

"E-Elsa?" She squeaked, looking ready to bolt if I wasn't said woman.

"I thought we agreed my name would be Rosario?" I teased and thrust out my hip in order to place my hand on it. Which probably looked like an awkward first day model in a _MAD _magazine. _Good lord I'm a failure at sexiness!_

"What? Why Rosari- I didn't agree to that name!" Anna finally registered me fully, which made me grin. The fact that my own girlfriend had taken a second to figure me out...well that had to work. _Right? Right._

"M'Kay, what do you want to name me then?" I asked like Anna was picking me out of a stray dog pound. _Woof-woof._

"Sue Sylvester." Anna responded, doing her best _not_ to downright laugh at me. _Why was that name familiar- _My eyes widened when I remembered and I slapped her arm. She finally snorted, rubbing where I'd hit her.

"So we go from Rosario to Sue? What is this world coming to?" I lamented.

Anna thought for a second. "Simple impromptu."

"Anna to the rescue." I flipped my hair- wig and it thankfully didn't come back to catch between my teeth.

"Oh _Sue_, it'll be okay. Would you like some chocolate fondue?" Anna playfully shook my shoulders.

"Only if you'll let me eat it off of you." I grinned, causing a nice flush to paint my redhead's freckled cheeks. _Adorable!_

"Should I clear one of those stalls back there for the two of you? Oh! You already rhymed 'you.'" Bruno imposed, flipping his own fringe much more masterfully than I had. _Maybe I should ask him for tips? _"How about: should I clear a stall back there so you can go screw?" _Nope. Don't need tips. _But the sweetheart looked like he'd tried really hard to put that line together!

"Um, no?" I bit back a laugh, though it sounded pretty tempting. I had been just a little sore after we showered and I forgot all about that soreness when I dragged Anna out and took her to another town for the wig deal. Now, thanks to Bruno, my thighs began to hum in stiff delight. "Just stick to what you know and I'm sure you'll be fine." I made sure to keep the huskiness out of my voice lest Anna catch on and take him up on that offer.

"Anyway, Please! Do. _Not_. Pick that name." Bruno huffed. "My work stands on its own and _Sue_ does not compliment your new look whatsoever."

"We weren't serious." Anna chuckled at the guy. "Right, Sue- I mean Autumn?" She winked. It took me a second to process that question because of the way she'd winked. Unlike me, she could probably be way more sexy than I could. _Still... _I tilted my head as that name flowed around me. _Autumn. I think I like it._

"Oh, child!" Bruno clutched Anna's shoulder dramatically and I giggled behind my hand when she gave me a 'help me!' look. _A sexy dork._ "You scared me. But why are you doing this? Your girlfriend has gorgeous natural colored hair and yet you taint it with chestnut?"

"And contacts." I added. Anna gestured for me to stop, but that already slipped out.

"But, _why?_" He was genuinely confused as he reached over to examine the wig. Even though I was positively sure he had no attraction whatsoever to me, I noticed Anna tense as his fingers twirled a strand of chestnut hair.

"Long story and we need to go, right dear?" Anna began tugging me away and I all but shoved the money up the guy's nose, yelping an affirmative before mouthing an apology at the man that helped us out.

* * *

"Do you feel better now?" I asked after we passed by the car in order to stroll down the sidewalk.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking down at the pavement. Her hands slowly slid into her pockets, which I frowned at. _I wanna hold your hand._

"Well, I don't think he meant any harm."

"I'm sorry." She finally looked at me but I could see her apprehension. Rolling my eyes, I pulled her to me, though before I could say anything, a breeze glided around us and a stand of the damned wig found itself in my mouth. I sputtered like a fool while Anna tried her hardest not to laugh at me. _Is it alright to tie wigs back and out of your way?_

She came to my rescue, pushing that annoying flyaway behind my ear and still wary of really touching me. "I-I don't mean to be so damned possessive. I know that guy has a thing for guys but I still-"

"I like it." I admitted, catching her lips in a chaste kiss before coaxing her hands out of her pockets and caressed them with my own. "It may have bothered me with someone else- some _guy, _but there's just something about the way you do it that has me like putty every time." She didn't look that convinced so I brought my hands up to her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her properly, not caring if anyone saw.

"It feels like I'm kissing a stranger." Anna remarked when I pulled back, remembering that we had to breathe. A few people that passed either wrinkled their noses or just outright stared and I noticed Anna getting a little insecure. _Whoops!_

"Well there's a reason I bought it, you know." This time, I caught my hair before it blew in my face again. I'd probably updated from _MAD _to some teen magazine, what with my unreal hair flowing around me like some commercial.

"For what? Other than getting to make-out with me in public?" Anna asked and I slid my hand into hers, glaring at whoever had the gall to look questioningly at us. My girlfriend delighted in this, letting me know by squeezing my hand and shyly smiling at me. _Hell, give me a gun and I'll make sure no one ever looks at us again. _I fought the urge to snort at myself. _Nerd._

"I asked awhile back, but I can ask again." I drawled, tearing away from my thoughts.. Anna quirked a curious brow. "Do you have a date for Prom?"

"...no? Elsa, you're not serious." Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Do you know how risky that is?"

"Hence the wig and contacts I mentioned?" I smirked and she shook her head. "I want you to get the most you can out of high school." I kissed her nose. "Plus I never went to my own Prom."

When she didn't say anything, I leaned in, nipping at her cheek with my teeth before whispering in her ear. "Do you know what usually happens after the dance is over?" Anna shivered when I licked the shell of her ear. god I was hot and bothered!

"I can make a few guesses." She relented. "Guess number one: we play chess."

"Actually, I don't even know how to play that." I laughed.

"Then I take it, we're not going to play games?" Her grin told me she knew exactly what I meant.

"Oh we will." I pulled back and tugged her along with me. "We'll play lots and _lots _of games. I'll give you a preview."

* * *

My body shook and by eyes half-lidded due to the insane amount of pleasure I'd just come down from. "god, your mouth is wonderful. It's got to be magic." I groaned, digging my fingers into red locks and pulled her up from between my legs so I could ravish her mouth with mine. I shivered at my own taste on her tongue.

"I love your body." Anna murmured against my lips. "I love you."

"Prove it." I whispered, sliding my hands down her body to unclasp the button of her pants. _It's sooo not fair that you got me off before you even undressed!_

"I just did. And I don't want to hurt you." Anna stopped my hand. I suppressed an annoyed growl.

"Someone told me that the best way to get over soreness is to do it again." I teased, bringing my nails up her toned stomach, delighting in the way she growled at me. When I squeezed her breasts, her own hands made their way between us as she inevitably unbuttoned her own pants. "You can't hurt me _min kjærlighet._ If you do, I'll most definitely welcome the pain."

"Shall I buy a crop then?" She asked, easing far more than I'd planned and I felt a bit of pride in that.

"What's wrong with your hands?" I retorted and watched her face turn a shade darker. I loved teasing her like that.

"Uh...calloused?" She looked everywhere but at me. Hadn't thought to remove herself from me though.

"Harsher than leather you mean? I do recall you telling me that if I said you were _cute _you would punish me." I bit my lip for effect.

"Did not."

"Did so."

"When?"

"Awhile back."

"Liar."

"I don't lie." There was a stare down for all of two seconds before we erupted into a fit of giggles. "I love you." I stated. Anna left the bed so she could pull down her pants before rejoining me back on my bed. Luckily she'd had the decency not to tear my new wig off and toss it any old where, but handled it with all the care of a bellhop and placed it on the dresser. I'd fix it later. Maybe tomorrow because there was no way I was letting her go back to her house tonight. _Your mine until the sun comes up._

Anna leaned back over me, cupping my face and kissing me passionately. Before I could actually begin the battle for dominance, I felt her begin to ease inside of me and I shifted to accommodate her. _Oh my god! _I moaned loudly, not caring if Rapunzel was out there with a cup eavesdropping.

Her hands came up to intertwine with mine and her breath gusted hard and humid over my face and then my throat, her frame firm as she carefully slid inside me. "You're so soft, Elsa. I love you." She husked.

I wrapped my legs around her hips, fully welcoming her deeper, feeling her gorgeous ass flex against my calves and I groaned once more. _Fuck that soreness, this is amazing! _With our hands still linked, her mouth found mine in a distracted kiss as she evidently began to move. Gliding in and out skillfully, as if she'd done it her whole life and I was glad that it felt that way. _god, she's perfect. Mine. _I purred at her hardness, every hard inch as her thrusts grew precise, relentless yet she was in control, smooth and easy. She kept it up until I whined with need, gasping for air, but oh my god!

"You're beautiful. Perfect for me." Her own voice filled with need as she buried her face in my neck, telling me over and over that she loved me and I felt my eyes go misty. My hands clamped around hers and I came with a sharp cry of relief, shuddering from the ecstasy of it and found that she wasn't too far behind me. Her thrusts became insistent right before she hissed my name and poured into me.

I sank back to the bed with my body feeling like jelly and also with the biggest grin on my lips.

"Are you okay?" Anna, sweet Anna asked breathlessly, pushing my damp bangs out of my face. I licked my lips and pulled hers to mine.

"More than fine." I whispered, scissoring our legs and flipping us over. Not until she'd fully granted me permission to of course, but as soon as I did, I deliberately sucked on her neck. She groaned when I laved my tongue over the mark and I sat up on my forearms to smirk at her. _I finally get to mark you for my own! _

"What? That look. I don't think I like it." Anna said carefully. _I've heard. _

"I beg to differ." My smirk turned into a full blown devious grin. "We've got some catching up to do don't we?"

"B-but Rapunzel-"

"Not her." I stated, giggling when Anna playfully glared at me. "I don't want to talk about her."

"You're funny." She said sarcastically before shutting me up with her lips. 

"And you're mine, Love." I managed against her pointed kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Are they dorks or are they dorks? XD Thanks for the reviews and stay awesome! Tootles~_


	24. Meeting Anna's Dad

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

"I-I'm not sure about this." I stammered, pulling on my braid nervously as I looked out the window to yet another big house just on the outskirts of Arendelle. More like the suburbs. At first I was against the idea of visiting Anna's dad, mainly because I wanted to spend the day curled up with her while we watched the snow fall. There was no snow and she'd managed to coax me out of there anyway. Oh well.

"Relax, he'll love you." Anna's fingers twined with mine comfortingly. "And don't worry, they're sort of on trial separation so none of this will get back to my mother." She assured.

"That's not what I- wait, they are? Sort of?" I squeaked, looking wide-eyed at her. _That's certainly news to me. _

"I suppose I should tell you some of these things sometime, shouldn't I?" Anna giggled, bringing our hands up to her mouth so she could kiss my knuckles. "Let's just say that I get along with Ariel's dad more than she does and my mother adores Ariel."

"Yes, I believe you'll need to elaborate so I don't try to piece false facts together and come up with my own weird theories." I suggested. I remembered Ariel mentioning that Anna's original last name had been Reistad...but here she was talking about Greg st. James? Her laugh interrupted my thoughts and when I looked at her, she was staring fondly at me. _Well, hello there. _It was a look she hadn't given me before and I found myself flushing suddenly as my stomach flipped out. _Whoa._

"I love you." She whispered and leaned forward, catching my lips. I figured that this was yet another side of her only I would ever get to see and I became a little terrified at that realization. _She just turned eighteen...god I'm such a cougar! Speaking of-_

"B-but what if he asks what my profession is?" I pulled back. "Hi, my name is Elsa, I'm your daughter's teacher and I just so happen to be sleeping with her too?"

"Works for me." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Anna! Be serious!" I felt my face burning. _Now when she says it like that..._

"What? Honesty is the best policy." Anna snickered.

"I'm not applying for a job here!"

"You should. I think he'd pay you twice as much as the Weasel and the fact that we're dating is a bonus on all of our parts." She grinned like a maniac in all her glasses-wearing green hoodie glory.

"You...I didn't-" A chuckle escaped my mouth unbidden. "You're impossible." I buried my face in my hands and finally laughed. I wondered if this was how other people acted in their own relationships. Sure, Anna and I had a sort of unique one, but I meant along the lines of complete dorkiness! It was like either of us just said or did anything to see the other smile, no matter how dumb we needed to act. _Well, if that isn't love then I had no idea what is. _"I love you." I tilted my head at her waiting for her to kiss me again. Which she did, right before she got out of the car and hurried around to open my door for me. _Screw being scared. _I was never afraid of scary movies. What gets the people going is the suspense and when it finally happens, all you think is..._I told you so._

* * *

I bit my inner cheek, trying my best not to shrivel under Mr. st. Jame's scrutiny. He looked fairly young, possibly in his late forties but _my _was he handsome! He had a light beard that covered the majority of his lower face, somewhat arrogant thick eyebrows and his hair was grown out some but parted down the middle and pushed back, though it still came back to frame his strong face. _He must have been working on something, or working out from the looks of it._ Glorious dark fading to white hair aside, his eyes shown a nice gray color, his frame that of a linebacker and he completely towered over me like he was about to pick me up by the scruff and toss me out.

"So. You datin' my daughter?" He rumbled, squinting his eyes at me and I gulped.

"Y-yes." I hesitated. "For about t-three months now? But I've known her for at least five months though."

"Do you know who I am?" He barked and I'd just about wet myself. _He doesn't love me. Anna you damned liar! And where the hell did you go?!_

"Of course. My parents own two of your boats." I stated in all the decency of a frightened animal. A least I managed to say it without stammering, though my voice was light, like I was a kid being scolded for stealing a candy bar.

"Which ones? I have several as you know." A thick brow raised in question, but his gruff features gave nothing away and his eyes bored into mine. _Shit, shit, shit! What were the names? _I'd never had a desire to go bouncing around the ocean in them with Them so I was at a loss of words.

"Uh...they're fast- or-or one of them is and the other is like..." _Think Elsa! _

"260 Stinger?" A heavenly voice answered for me and when I snapped my head to the side, Anna was leaning against the doorway, smirking at us.

"Those. Yes, it's my dad's pride and joy." I practically whimpered in relief when she came to sit next to me. She'd only mentioned one, but it was enough for me. She was here now so I felt a little more at ease.

"You weren't supposed to help her, smartypants." Anna's dad huffed, though he had an amused look on his face.

"Not everyone is a powerboat enthusiast, Dad." She snorted. "And what sort of girlfriend would I be if I let you run her off with your rich guy attitude?" Her fingers found themselves in mine and I gripped her hand like a lifeline. _Well, your dad certainly scared the shit out of me! _Though, I wasn't about to run off because he was so intimidating.

"Well, she stood her ground if anything." Now there was a gentleness in his voice when he pushed a hand through his luxurious hair. I watched it immediately fall back in dark wisps around his chiseled face. He could ooze arrogance if he wanted and I was sure no one would dare question him on it. "Forgive me. I'm wealthy and eccentric. Especially in front of my little Anna." His smile was lethal enough to make anyone swoon and I wondered _why _anyone would think of leaving him. _No wonder Anna's attached to him. Perhaps his earlier statement? Anna's mother is the main one that gives her hell and he adores her, so..._

"Keep it up and I'll start treating everyone like that too." Anna chuckled before leaning in to me and kissing my hand as she did so. Right in front of him! I felt my face beginning to heat up.

"Hmph. So Elsa, what do your parents do?" He casually leaned back in his chair, nursing what appeared to be a scotch. _Great, I hope that's to calm him down._

"M-my mom's a professor at the University, she teaches Psychology and my dad works in construction. Well, actually he demolishes old buildings and whatnot." I answered somewhat confidently.

"Ah." He took a sip. "And you? There's no way you're still in high school, so says your class ring."

My throat went bone dry. _Uh, why on earth did I wear it today?! Right, because I always wear it. _Anna's thumb rubbed in to my hand, trying to offer me enough comfort to answer honestly. "I'm a teacher." I relented. _Here goes then. I'll love you no matter what, Anna._

"Oh? You're so young." Again his brow quirked. I stiffened and if I hadn't chanced a glance at Anna, I would have missed her trying to hide a smirk. _What's with that look? _ "Where at?" god, it sounded like he already knew!

"Arendelle High School." I trudged on.

"Subject?"

"English lll."

"Is my daughter a student of yours?"

"Yes- I-I mean-" _BUSTED! _My face drained of color as silence settled over the room._ Fear isn't real, fear isn't real! _My heart began to thud around in my chest and my stomach twisted uncomfortably, a cold sweat broke out across my neck. _Motherfu- Elsa you're an idiot! _My breath increased from the quietness and I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

A snicker.

I stared wide-eyed at my girlfriend as her snicker turned into a giggle and then to a full on laugh. Even her dad had the biggest grin on his face when I looked over at him. _Um, did I miss something?_

"I told you honesty was the best policy." Anna whispered. My mouth was still on the floor when Anna's dad guffawed in delight.

"So you really weren't pulling my leg!" He stood up and I had to crane my head upward in order to maintain eye contact. "She's also as gorgeous as you described. Stand up so I can give you a proper greeting." Without my consent, he hauled me up and immediately crushed me to him. I grunted in surprise but regretted it when that little supply of air left my lungs and didn't seem to want to return. I couldn't help but wonder if a person could be hugged to death. _Well, at least I can say I'd had sex before I died._

He released me and I flopped back next to Anna on the couch in a heap. _Air. Glorious, magnificent air, I'll never take you for granted again! _I smiled weakly, trying my best to be discrete about gulping in oxygen. When he excused himself for another drink, Anna gently kissed my forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

_No. _"W-what do you think?!" I whispered harshly. "I think I need a fresh pair of pants- is he always that intimidating? He's handsome and all, but my god I'm shaking!" And I was. My hands trembled slightly, making me feel like a complete idiot for freaking out so bad. I'd thought I'd controlled myself enough, but holy cow I was not expecting it to happen like that!

"I'm sorry." Anna murmured, wrapping her arms around me securely and continued to whisper sweet nothings into my ear until her dad came back with another glass for himself and he surprised me by handing me a glass of wine.

"Again. My apologies." Now his face was more open, body language relaxed but still in control and I wondered how he was able to do that. I was about to take a sip when something occurred to me.

"Wait, you knew?" I asked suddenly. "You knew I was Anna's teacher?"

"I make it my goal to know _everything _there is to know about my daughter." He answered. "As you know, she isn't like other girls and because of that she was basically introverted from the time I met her. Her mother only ever seemed to remind her of that and while I loved her mother with a passion, I could not take the way she was treating her own daughter, telling her that she wasn't normal, that she _needed _to get surgery done in order to be officially called her _daughter_." A sharp breath and Anna squeezed my hand. "I-it broke me. I adopted Anna right then and now we're dealing with this separation and who will either get _both _of our daughters or..." He hesitated. "Either way, _I _want Anna. It would be nice to have both of my daughters, but Ariel is pretty much attached to her mother."

My mind reeled suddenly. _Wow. Just...wow! _No words came to mind even after he continued.

"When she suddenly reappeared a few weeks ago with this new attitude, this new _glow." _I tried not to blush. "I didn't know what to think so I asked."

"I try not to hide anything either." Anna spoke up, then scratched the back of her neck nervously. "I-I kinda spilled it from our first kiss."

I bit my lip. "J-just so- for the record, I-I never intended to seduce her..." I trailed off, noticing I wasn't getting anywhere fast. He stared. Grinned. Clinked our glasses together before patting my leg soothingly as if to say _calm the hell down I'm not going to kill you._

"I know dear. I'm glad you were able to open her up some more. I like you."

"I'm in love with your daughter." _goddammit! What is up with this word vomit of yours?! _I buried my face in my hands, completely mortified. It was like he was a lie detector and I was compelled to be totally honest with him. His and Anna's laughter only made it worse.

"That's really good to hear, darling." The look he gave was sincere, heartfelt and I was suddenly glad I'd declared that.

_I love you, Anna and I'll see to it we get you out from under your mother. _Looking into happy emerald eyes, I smiled and brought her hand up so I could kiss it. She squeezed back, grinning bigger than she ever had.


	25. Anna's Boat

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

"He's wrong about one thing." Anna's hand found mine as we walked along the patio out back after her dad got a phone call he needed to take.

"What about?" I asked, holding back a sigh of bliss. It was so peaceful here,_ no wonder she visits often._ From the patio, Anna lead me down the yard to the lake behind their house. Well, Mr. st James did boats for a living so why not live on a lake? And it wasn't a small lake either.

"Ariel favoring my mom over him." She stated, breaking me away from my thoughts about just how massive that body of water was. "The only reason she gets along with my mom is so she can distract her when she comes home. Or try to anyway."

"I figured that." I nodded at her. It was true that was just the kind of girl Ariel was, though I did have to wonder why she hung out with all of those boys. Especially that little dipwad who seemed to think Anna was the bane of his existence.

"Well, here she is. A 30ft Skipjack." Anna's voice brought me back to a boat she was beaming at. I stared dumbly for a few moments until it dawned on me.

"This is _your _boat?!" I digressed awkwardly. _Great, freak her out then._ "I-I mean the boat you were supposed to name?" I remembered that much from one of her first prompts.

"Actually, this one _is_ my boat. Dad thought it would make a good present for my birthday, so he had all the decency of a teenager and told me over text." She chuckled fondly at the memory. _So that's why we're here._

"Can you drive a boat?" I asked suddenly.

"Of course. It's just like driving a car." She stated matter-of-factly. _Um, no. _"Wanna take it out?" Her next question threw me for a loop. _Take what out?_

"O-oh, the boat, uh-" My face flushed and I looked away, hopefully hiding it from her. _god, you're impossible. _Luckily, Anna hadn't noticed my inner pervert surfacing for that horrid second. Instead, she lead me to the back where we eventually stepped on to the boat itself. I tried to steady my suddenly queasy stomach.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked when she noticed me freeze over.

"Honestly, I-I've never been on a boat so-" I bit my lip, leaving her to finish that comment. "Besides, it's December, isn't there like ice out there?"

"Elsa, it's seventy degrees out here today. You're even wearing a skirt." Anna tried to tone down the amusement in her voice for my sake, but I still felt like a complete idiot. "And you say _I'm _impossible." She murmured under her breath.

"Hey, I heard that!" I reached out to grab her but she'd already retreated up the ladder to where I could see a steering wheel. "Ahoy, do you see any other boats from up there?" I grinned when her head poked back out to look down at me.

"You're referring to a Crow's Nest, Matey. This is what's called a _cockpit._"

_Oh. _"Sorry, I was a Viking Queen in my past life, so none of this new-age crap makes any sense to me." I couldn't help but laugh at her raised eyebrow.

"Well, your Majesty, get your sweet ass up here so I can update you on today's vernacular." _The little- _My own brows raised in ammusement.

"You're lucky you're so cute." I muttered, grabbing on to the first wrung and hoisting myself up until she pulled me the rest of the way in. It was cozy and I honestly found myself wanting to take it out. I could swim, it was the fact that the only surface was a rickety one for miles and that didn't sit well with me. I liked land too much. That's why I lived on it.

She guided me to the steering wheel and gestured for me to sit down. It was all foreign to me. _Didn't she say it was like driving a car? _I fought the urge to snort at myself. Boats and cars were two completely different things._ Dork. _

"Go ahead and start it up." Anna urged. My eyes searched for the- button? Did it start with a key? Her hand thankfully placed my hand at the starter and it roared to life. _Whoa. _I glanced at her, finding her looking back at me with a gentle smile on her face.

"It's tempting, but shouldn't there be someone who knows how to fully operate one of these things?" I said with a serious face, causing Anna to look away, futily trying to hide her smirk.

"You wanna see my boating license?" She teased. _Such a sweet girl._ I thought sarcastically, returning her smirk. "Seriously, Snowflake. I've been on these things my whole life. I've helped build and maintain them and Dad taught me to drive one when I was twelve years old."

"Well, I'm sure you were just the most adorable freckled twelve-year old out there driving one of these bad boys." The vision was endearing enough to let me trust her. Besides, wasn't there a life boat in case I crashed her birthday present? _Oh god, what a marvelous thought!_

"But if you still don't want to, I understand." She relented, seeming to catch on to my impending doom.

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Great." Anna giggled and looked over my head. "Go ahead and untether us Mikael. Tell Dad we'll be back later." My eyes widened as I looked out to see a lone guy untying the boat and my stomach flopped nervously. _Get it together! _My hands clenched on the wheel until my knuckles began to pale. "Now put it in reverse and back out." She softly ordered, pointing at the gear.

"Anna I-" I felt her lips on my temple.

"Keep the throttle low." She whispered against the side of my head, guiding my hand to a handle of sorts. "That's your gas pedal." I gulped and followed her orders, finding that the steering was pretty simple, still, we were heading out of the slip and in to the marina. "That one lowers the motor." Again her hand lead mine to another lever and I heard the motors.

It was a good thing it wasn't windy, other wise I'd be too focused on gripping the life out of my girlfriend while she tried to drive. The main reason I chose to go along wasn't because I genuinely wanted to. Hell, I never had an urge to go out on to the water, but that was before I saw a certain look in her eyes. There was an unmistakable gleam in them that had me spellbound. This made her happy. Boats made her happy. It gave her enough confidence to do things to me without her really knowing it. (Hence her directing my every movement like a boss) god, I'd spend an entire week out there if it kept her looking at me like that.

* * *

"Push that button and follow me." She whispered after a good thirty minutes of her teaching me how to turn, to approach whatever waves came with a level head, and how to take it back in to the marina when we were through. She called it something like, Fine Turning. god , it was sexy!

Either way, I found myself completely forgetting about my unease of being out there while she suffused an air of gracefulness, such self-possession about being in control of this boat. Of me. I followed her like a puppy. _I am so turned on right now, it's criminal! _She lead me to the deck below and my eyes immediately bugged out when they beheld the...living space? Well it looked like it anyway, what with it's counter top, sink, stove, microwave- my god, a bathroom! _All of this comes with the boat? And this is Anna's boat. _

It made me realize just how much Anna's Dad loved her. I mean, she got a _boat_ for her eighteenth birthday! I didn't get my first car until I was nineteen and in collage. Putting that aside, I ventured further, finding a TV an a spacious futon. There were windows on every side and it almost took away the fact that we were in the middle of that huge lake. A person could live in one of these if they wanted.

"I remember thinking one time that if things ever got so bad between Mother and I, I would take one of Dad's boats and run." Anna spoke my thoughts and I turned to look at her. She still had a gentle smile on her face, but I could see a deeper meaning in her eyes. She really would have done it. My heart clenched as I reached for her hand.

"Well, _min kjærlighet _you're eighteen now. I think you can leave if you wanted to." I pulled her to me. "I'm sure you're Dad would love to house you for the rest of your life." I kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure he would." Anna agreed and lifted her head to kiss my chin. "But I want to stay with you." I stiffened._ Wait, what?! _I pulled back to look at her, seeing her serious eyes made me gulp. _That- I hadn't even thought about that! _"That's probably not a smart idea though-"

"No!" I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I like that idea, but-" I groaned, burying my face in her neck, loving the way her own arms automatically wrapped around me. "Were you talking about right now?" I seriously hated the idea of her having to go back to that mansion of hers. If she could stay with her dad, that would be awesome, and it would be ten-thousand times better if she could stay with me. I loved waking up next to her.

"After graduation? I don't want Mother to get suspicious and I don't want her trying to pry answers from Ariel either."

"Couldn't you just tell her you're staying with your dad?" I asked.

She thought for a minute. "That might work, but I'd- we would have to convince my dad that that would be a good idea."

"Oh, I believe in you." I took a step back in mock horror. "Your dad's too intimidating for me."

"He's harmless." Anna snorted,taking a step forward.

"To you! I swear I thought he was going to toss me out of the house with his bare hands." the backs of my knees his the edge of the futon and I sat down.

"He wouldn't do that." I could feel Anna's breath on my face and a heat began to roil low in my stomach. She might have been teasing me, but her body language gave more demands than she let on and my own body was helplessly straining for hers.

"Perhaps you could give me some courage?" I bit my lip, watching her eyes darken before she leaned over me, fusing our lips together. I fell back, pulling her with me. "I want you." I whispered against her throat before sucking on it. I didn't care that we where on the water, I wanted her. Now.

Her arms came around me, hands running up and down the curve of my spine under my shirt before pulling it over and off of my body. I helped her take off her shirt before she removed my own bra. While her mouth closed around my nipple, I arched in to her. My hands worked on her bra and then her pants as I tried not to get caught up on that wicked mouth of hers. Instead of taking my skirt off, Anna ended up only pulling my panties down, causing my breath to hitch when her erection pressed against me.

"Oh, god, Anna." I mewled, rocking against her. The feel of her hands in my hair, holding me to keep control of that kiss, quickly made me wet and ready. (like I wasn't already ready.) Fire licked just below my skin. Her thick length stroked my clit up and down until I moaned in need. "Put it in."

Her lips found mine and I groaned when she pushed the first bare inch inside me. She was scorching hot and oh-so soft. "Elsa," She breathed, clutching me to her. "I'm so happy you're here."

My hands found themselves in her hair as my legs wrapped around her hips guiding her in more firmly. "Me too." I murmured around a groan. "And there's no other place I'd rather be." My back bowed as I clenched eagerly around her and when she pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in, I let out a loud groan of delight. Already, Anna was confident, skilled even and I was so glad she was. I doubted anyone else could make be lose it like she did. She belonged to me. My hands tightened around her shoulders.

Anna was breathing hard against my neck, both of us work-up so much from what, I had no idea, but it was amazing all the same. I was near mindless need for an orgasm that if another boat past us, I didn't think I'd care if they saw us. Her hands found my nipples, causing my sex to ripple around her cock. Everything tightened in my core, tension building rapidly as she massaged my aching nipples, her thrusts were sure and frantic, but also feeling a languid, like she wanted me to come first. I did. I climaxed with a thready cry as her own hips pumped against mine and she followed right after, groaning in to my neck.

Searing pleasure pulsed through me. Through the roaring of blood in my ears and I almost missed her telling me that she loved me. _My god I am yours! You own me. _"I'll do anything for you." I muttered, bringing her lips to mine. "Let's go talk to your dad." I smiled against her lips and she nodded.


	26. Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Sea Legs."

"Seraphine."

"Sea Goddess."

"Sapphire Eyes."

"Sea You Later."

"Why do all of your names have the word 'sea'?" Anna snorted. "I believe we're on a _lake, meu bem._"

"I guess another question could be; why do they all start with 'S'?" I retorted, ignoring her Cheshire grin and snuggling in to her side. Her arms gently slid around me, making me revel in the muscles of her arms. I wondered if she worked out or if I was just hyper-aware of her at the moment. I always was, but I was really liking her commanding presence. Though, it ultimately made me think that we indeed needed to be out here more often. Even though I'd probably feel nauseous in the beginning, all it would take for me to settle down would be my redhead and we would have a nice solace away from it all.

"What are you thinking about?" Anna asked, pushing my hair away from my face. I gave her a dreamy smile.

"I'm thinking that I am _so _in love with you, it's insane." The raw honesty made her face turn a cute shade of pink, causing her freckles to become more prominent on her adorable nose. "And the fact that you are _very_ attractive when you're out here." _So confident. So damn sexy._

"W-well, one of us needs to stay calm." She answered modestly, making me giggle. _Adorably sexy. I'm glad it's you that's sane then. __Which reminds me..._

"I have a request, _min kjærlighet."_ I whispered, already feeling my body growing hot with need.

"Yes?" Anna brought her pretty green eyes to mine in question.

"Make love to me." _While you're in this irresistible state. _Our eyes locked for a few meaningful seconds until understanding passed across her face and she rolled me underneath her. I'd already worshiped her body the other night and she'd wanted to return the favor but it hadn't happened yet. _So what better time than now?_ Out here when I was at her mercy, like putty in her hands? I bit my lip when I felt her cock already probing between my legs, but instead of pushing in, she kissed me.

I smiled as she nibbled delicately on my lips, feeding on them and coaxing them open as she advanced. A light moan left me when her tongue swept over mine, teasing and flirty, at first briefly and then more frequently. Her mouth then slid down to my jawline to toy with my earlobe, swirling her tongue around the shell before lightly sucking just below it and I shivered as pleasure shot right to my core, causing goose flesh to raise along my body. _Ohhh god! _She'd found a lethal sweet spot of mine.

With a satisfied grin, she kissed a line down to my chest where my nipples had begun to harden, thus making them heavy and sensitive. Her tongue lapped at the underswell, getting closer and closer to the strained peaks.

"Fuck, Anna." I breathed her name dreamily and it seemed to do things to her as she reached between us to grasp her cock and she ultimately rubbed it up and down my slick folds. I hissed when the head of her cock touched my clit before going back to nestle _just _inside of me. At the same time, she licked at one nipple, gliding her tongue slowly and leisurely across the puckered bud while also teasing the other before looking up at me.

"Do you like this?" She murmured.

"Of course I do, Love. Your mouth is pure sin." I half gasped when said sinful mouth closed over my nipple, sucking at it in deep pulls that echoed in the tightening of my core. I arched in to her, lost in the magic of her mouth as it continued to move over my body. My hands slid in to her fiery locks, gripping her scalp as she went on exploring and tasting my body. I wanted her to know just how crazy she drove me, how much I'd been wanting her and from the rumble that came from her, I could tell I wasn't alone there.

Her tongue dipped in to my navel before going lower. "There is nothing sweeter than the taste of your skin." She purred, bringing a finger to my cleft. She surprised me by pulling my legs over her shoulders and licking between my folds. I moaned against the provocative laps of hot velvet against my sensitive flesh. My hands clenched in the blanket we'd been laying on, my chest heaving as she circled my clit with the tip of her tongue.

My hips rolled shamelessly against her face, against the devious torment of her teasing and my muscles tightened with the insane need to come. She was driving me crazy, making me writhe but not allowing me the release I wanted. "Anna..." I tried to reign in my sigh of frustration, considering it was _I _that told her to take her time. Though it made her grin at me. _Damn._ Sweat misted my skin as she continued to torture me, bringing me right to the edge before sliding me back down until it felt like my release was poisoning me. Her soft shallow plunges were maddening, making me desperate enough to finally beg.

"Anna, baby _please._.."

"Tell me what you need." She husked, the head of her cock aligned with my soaked entrance as she then pushed through soft muscle until her hips met mine. I shifted to accommodate the heavy surge of her cock and let loose a guttural moan in turn.

"You. I-I want only you." I answered breathlessly. It was a great answer, I could tell by the way she looked at me.

She planted her hands on either side of my head and began to pump in and out. She pushed and undulated deep, holding herself at the deepest possible point before sliding back out, only to advance in an erotic, tantalizing rhythm. Her breath scorchingly hot on my neck as she drove the message home repeatedly until I was gasping, thrashing restlessly beneath her.

Still her thrusting increased, plunging, rocking in to me and I felt my muscles convulse with the start of my mind-blowing orgasm. I rippled around her and it seemed to initiate her own release. Everything tightened viciously, and then released in a fiery burst of pleasure as we came together. I screamed her name as she came long and hard inside of me, spurting hotly in to the clutching depths of my body. Anna stayed inside of me until the last tremor faded before folding over me with her own chest heaving.

"Fuck, that was amazing." I said, completely satisfied as I ran my fingers through the sweat-damp roots of her hair. "I don't want to go back to the mainland." I didn't want to go back to face some of the complications we would have to face, but I wanted her to be free from her mother. The thought made me wrap my arms possessively around her. _Mine._

"Sleep first, Snowflake. We'll go back later." Anna whispered before pulling a blanket over us and I curled contentedly in to her warmth.

"You should name your boat what you called me earlier."

"What's that?" She asked, voice already drifting sleepily.

"_Meu Bem." _If I remembered correctly and I also hope I'd said it right.

"It's Portuguese for 'My darling.'" She mumbled. I giggled, pressing my lips to hers before holding her head to my chest and she immediately nuzzled in to me. "I love you." She replied, before already going still.

"I love you, too." I whispered, following right after her.

* * *

"Did you two eat while you were out there?" His gruff question made my face heat up unbidden. _He doesn't mean what you're thinking Perve! _I fought the urge to nod fervently because we _did _eat, though I wasn't sure what Anna had planned either. Her dad was no less intimidating than when we first left and even more so since it seemed like he knew just what we were up to on that lake. _Just keep your mouth shut and you should be alright. _Damn, even my consciousness was nervous. _Just say you had sandwiches and cherry soda...after mind blowing sex and a shower..._My eyes widened and I discretely shook my head free of those ominous thoughts that would no doubt get me in trouble.

"Of course we did, Dad. Mikael was kind enough to prepare us a lunch and then we dozed off." Anna once again came to my rescue and sat next to me. I wondered where she kept going but when I saw her slip her phone back in her pocket, I figured she'd called Ariel or...someone else? And now that I thought about it, the first time, she was probably preparing everything. _So sweet._ "Hey Dad, can Elsa and I stay here tonight?" Her question caught me off guard and cause her dad's eyebrow to raise in that way that had me nervous all over again.

_Ah, shit! _My jaw hit the floor as I tore my eyes from her dad to stare at her in bewilderment. "A-Anna, I-" _He's not going to let me! And if he did, there's no way we can_ possibly_ sleep in the same room! Oh god, he's probably thinking I fully intend on taking advantage of her right under his nose! _I felt the blood begin to drain from my face as my mind wondered down a strangely dreadful path.

"Sweetheart, of course you can." He rose from his chair and I half expected him to yank me up and show me out but his crooked grin told me otherwise. "Elsa, dear. Come join me for a drink?" Again, he'd surprised me with a totally different response. I wondered when I'd be right, then.

"Alright. I-I'll meet you at the...bar?" _The kitchen? The island? With all of these huge houses you've been in, you'd think you'd know by now._ Of course, when I was at Anna's house, I spent my time in her room and she'd never given me a tour again, _he wants to drink more? _Unless I'd been mistaking his previous drinks for spirits when in actuality they were water, I didn't know.

"Don't worry, Anna can bring you." He chuckled, striding out of the room.

When he left, I turned to Anna. "If he gets me drunk, I might blab about all that happened on your boat." I whispered in slight panic. I still felt compelled to be completely honest with him, after all.

"Elsa." Anna snorted before pressing her lips to mine. "He probably wants to get to know you is all. He's not a belligerent drunk if that's what bothering you." _It's not. _"Actually, I've never seen him have more than a few drinks." She gave me a tender smile while pushing my still damp hair behind my ear. "You'll be fine, Love."

And I believed I would. As long as she was my anchor, I could breach the storm.

Hand in hand, we made out way down a few halls to a study of sorts. Anna's dad was stationed behind the counter, mixing what seemed to be a martini. When he spotted us, he gestured for us to sit in front of him while continuing to concoct the drink. My eyes took in the sight of his muscles. Seriously, this guy had such an animal dominance, I would no doubt be melting in my seat with just a glimpse of him. Luckily, I was as straight as a bendy ruler and utterly won-over by the man's gorgeous daughter.

"Since you're staying the night, I can allow more than a glass of Cristal." He grinned at me as he placed an apple martini before me. Honestly, that earlier glass shook me to my core. I was big on the sweet tasting wine, like Merlot but I was not prepared to taste something so...dry. But I knew that particular wine wasn't cheap so I did my best to enjoy it. _Well, at least I can say I'd tried it, right? _I gave him my own smile and took a sip. _Holy crap! _I licked my lips before taking another sip. It was so good! I'd had some before but nothing came close to the way he made it. Though I had to be careful because it was liquor. _Sexy liquor that could kick your ass._

"Dad?" Anna's voice broke through the comfortable silence. "We have something we'd like to ask." I looked from her to him, doing my best not to shrink. _Now?_

"If you're going to ask if you can share a room-"

"W-what? No! I-I mean, yes I'd like to-" I piped in, quickly losing track of what I was originally going to say. Either I was too damn nervous or the drink he made me was a lot stronger than I thought. Maybe a combination of both.

"I'd like to move out of Mother's house and in with Elsa." Anna stated, shutting both of us up. My mouth clicked shut and I hesitantly watched that sink in. His brow furrowed.

"No." He deadpanned. My stomach dropped and Anna's jaw tightened.

"Why not? I'm eighteen." She suddenly gripped my hand while I did my best to soothe her.

"Anna, listen to me, please?" Her dad pinched the bridge of his nose. I saw the wheels turning in his head and dared not push him. Neither did Anna. "There's _nothing _that I like better than seeing you happy. I know how happy Miss Pierce does just that and I'm immensely grateful for it, but I cannot let you put her job on the line. As you know, the whole Teacher-Student relationship needs to be professional at all times and while it's not unheard of for a teacher to be dating a student, it is still frowned upon with the board and especially the parents."

Damn, that was true. My family didn't know Anna was a student of mine. My friends knew (excluding Belle) I wasn't sure who else at that school knew besides Merida. I inwardly sighed, resisting the urge to take another sip. _It was worth a shot. _I gave a small reassuring smile to my girlfriend, who seemed to understand. Both of us most likely had an inkling that he'd say no, but still, it needed to be asked.

"We understand, Mr. st James." I nodded, tangling my fingers with Anna's. "But could we arrange it to where she can stay with you?" Again, worth a try. It was quite a drive out here, but I really didn't want her under her mother anymore. "I could drive her home everyday." I suggested. He snorted before looking up at the ceiling, thinking over time. I could see it in the contours of his forehead. This time, I opted for a sip, teasingly offering Anna some in hopes of getting her own concentration off of trying to sway him with her mind powers. It worked.

"I'll have a word with Val." He relented after a few moments of heavy pondering.

"That's more than we could ask for, Dad." I had successfully made Anna calm down enough to not begin to get aggressive with him. That was the last thing we needed at the moment. His hand ran through his hair and my eyes caught the way it framed his face once more. _He's so cool. Intimidating beyond belief but totally awesome. _I had nothing but respect for him.

"Thank you for allowing me to date your daughter, Mr. st James." I blurted, cursing the alcohol warming my body from my belly outward.

"Please call me Greg, Elsa. I believe you are worthy of that." He topped me off again and poured his own. _Oh what the hell. _I took another sip, telling myself that this would be the last drink. It was unfair to Anna, but she seemed pleased all the same. She lifted our hands up and gently nipped at my knuckles before laving at them lovingly. I shuddered as pleasurable tingles made their way up my spine at that simple action.

All that was left now was to wait and see where the chips would fall.

* * *

_A/N: It's amazing that I'm sometimes able to do a chapter for this one and Perks in a day...that'll probably bite me in the ass later, but I like them too much in both stories...oh dear ^^ regardless, you all are amazing and thank you for the reviews and for sticking with me. ( Because I'm not sure how this fic was originally supposed to turn out) my brain has one thing in mind, but when I start writing, I switch gears. Like, flip a bitch and I'm like: well, that happened XD_


	27. Last Day In Paradise

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

_Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;_

_Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,_

_so hurry down the chimney tonight_

I tried not to slur my words that much, but the direction this song was going was ridiculous and the the way Anna was grinning broadly at me had me giggling like a dork.

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue;_

_I'll wait up for you dear; Santa baby,_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Think of all the fun I've missed;_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed;_

_Next year I could be just as good...if you_

_check off my Christmas list_

My mind stuttered at that 'kissing' part. _Did it really say that? _Though the screen already cut to the next line.

_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot;_

_Been an angel all year; Santa baby,_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Santa honey, one little thing I really need..._

_The deed...to a platinum mine, Santa baby,_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight._

I licked my lips, watching Anna watch me. The crooked grin she had on her face made my own flush. I had stuck to my rule of only having that last martini, but to my earlier assessment, the drink was indeed pretty strong. I wasn't sure if Anna's dad had done that on purpose, or if I was simply an extreme lightweight, but I'd gotten a very pleasant buzz from the two drinks. It _had_ been awhile since I had any alcohol anyway.

_Santa cutie, and fill my sticking with the duplex and checks_

_Sign your 'X' on the lie, Santa cutie,_

_and hurry down the chimney tonight._

I bit my lip. In another light, this song could be provocative and my body was beginning to warm from my toes all the way to my ears. _No...no, Elsa. You can't be thinking this way. _Try as I may, my thoughts began wandering down a desire-filled path. _Dammit Pierce, get your libido under control! _I stumbled on, asking myself why'd I agree to karaoke when we could have gone to sleep. _Yeah, you had sleep in mind. _I flicked my eyes back to Anna, hoping none of my internal mess was readable.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations_

_bought at Tiffany's;_

_I really do believe in you;_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

Her bright eyes seemed to glow and I could tell that her own mind was wandering down that way as well. My throat went dry suddenly as she slowly rose to her feet. Her dad had turned in early, mentioning that he had an meeting tomorrow at ten. I'd also realized, a little late, that _we_ had school in a few hours, but the ominous clouds that shown in the sky, before we found ourselves in the lower section of the house, seemed promising of at least a delay in the morning. I could only hope.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing...A ring..._

_I don't mean on the phone; Santa baby,_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight._

She was in front of me in two quick strides, making me take a surprised step backwards. The alcohol in my system sloshed around, making me stumble a little more than I'd intended and she reached out to steady me. Her touch burned through me, making me bite back a moan. What was it about her and this house having this effect on me today? I feared I wouldn't be satisfied until I was away from there, albeit most likely _sore._

_Hurry down the chimney tonight._

Anna stepped forward again and grabbed the mike, gently removing it from my clenched hand before we let it fall to the floor. Our eyes locked then.

_Hurry tonight!_

I finished and took another step back. "N-now, Anna I- we c-can't do anything." My back touched the wall just as she followed, now standing back in front of me with the smallest of smirks on her suddenly delicious looking lips. My head began to pound pleasantly.

"A simple kiss then?" She asked, though I didn't miss the way her tone changed a bit. Clearly, it wasn't only I that was affected by this strange feeling. Perhaps it was the fact that we were technically alone here. Her father may have been around, but he wasn't in the next room over, nor was he oblivious to our feelings for each other.

"One thing is going to lead to another." I tried to fight it, regardless. But _damn_ did she look hot. My alcoholic mind raked in her features. Now that she was in a place where she was comfortable, she'd deduced the layers of her clothes. She wore pants that were a lot tighter than what she normally wore and it gave a clear view of her toned legs and gorgeous ass..._not to mention. _My eyes glued to the slight bulge in her pants, making me swallow thickly._Good lord, those jeans! _Even her black v-neck was tighter, revealing a flat stomach, nice sized chest and her sleeves shown a bit of her biceps nicely. My heart hammered in my chest.

"I- that's _sooo_ not a good idea." I smiled lazily at her, touching the tip of her nose with my pointer.

"But, I've been an _awful _good girl this year." Her hands found my hips. No retort came to me as her hand then came up to the curce of my ass, making my breath catch in my throat.

"Y-your dad..." I tried but the heat from her hand burned through my skirt and directly to my skin.

"Is probaby asleep at the far end of the top floor." She whispered. We were in the game room two floors under him. _But still._

"Mikael, the other h-housekeepers..." My muscles tensed and it felt like my insides were liquefying. This was definitely going to end in a shuddering mess. My nipples hardened, but I tried not to draw attention to them.

"Mikael retires to his room after dinner and doesn't reappear until dawn. The other housekeepers come back tomorrow." _god, her voice is raspy! _And I'd bet anything she was already hard. Her hand then ventured down my thigh, carressing as she did so. "I know you want it." She blurted suddenly, causing me to pause for a split second before I let out a snort in laughter when I thought of a song with that particular phrase in it.

_You wanna hug rhymes with hug me? _

Anna's own giggle escaped, though I felt her hands flutter across me and falling on my hip. She told me I was a dork as her fingers splayed out until her thumb touched the soft skin just in front of my hipbone. When I brought my eyes to her to find her staring at me intently, I shuddered. Her thumb began idily rubbing at my skin, waiting, giving me enough time to fully pull out if I still wished.

"Well?" Anna continued to whisper with her eyes locked on mine. _Can I honestly say no to you, my lovely? _I ultimately tilted my head, giving her a lopsided smirk. _No more Apple Martini's in this house._ I felt her fingers slide down my thigh, to the hem of my skirt, lifting it with the tips of her fingers so they traced the skin there to the edge of my panties. I bit back a moan as a long finger slipped beneath the fabric. _Oh my god. _The ache between my legs was building and I felt her slide against my skin, grazing my clit before pushing inside me.

"_Fuck._" I groaned, not knowing what else to do at the moment._ Tease. She's teasing me. _

"You're wet." She stated quietly. I glanced down to see her cock straining against those fitted jeans of hers. A devious grin smeared across her lips as she withdrew her finger and fisted the lace of my panties in her hand. Her eyes held mine and I saw another new look cross them that made goose flesh rise along my body in anticipation. Before I could form a coherent thought, she promptly tore them off, the _rip _of the danty fabric echoing in the room.

The next thing I knew, I was being lifted on to the pool table while she spread my legs in front of her. I let loose a surprised growl as her wicked finger returned, slipping between my legs and pushing in to me. _Fucking hell! _I had no idea she could be erotic like this. I found myself only craving more. I wanted more of what she was doing, I'd gladly let her fuck me senseless right then and there. My head lolled to the side as I leaned back on my elbows, feeling my release already quickly approaching.

"Anna..." I whimpered, not caring that I was so ready for her to take me to paradise. Right on probably her dad's pool table.

She stopped though, but I ignored my body's disstress and sat up, grabbing one of her pigtails and instantly pulling her mouth to mine. Her lips angled, dipped and teased enough to drive me crazy, making my mind go blank as my hands made quick work of unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down.

_"min kjærlighet, _you had better be ready to finish what you started." I gave her a pointed look, resisting the urge to wrap my hand around her cock because in this state we were both in, I was sure I'd be strung out enough to do that.

A low rumble came from her as her hands then gripped the hem of my shirt and she urgently pulled it up and off of me, tossing it behind her before her hands made their way up my ribs to my breasts. Her thumbs slipped back and forth over the rigid peaks of them and I arched harshly in to her, breaking my eyes away from her dark stare in the process. _This can only be described as..._I swallowed thickly as she forced my skirt further up my thighs and eased me back on to the pool table. She swung her arm behind me and I heard the balls scatter out of my way so I could lay comfortably. _Lust. Unadulterated lust._

Before I could say anything, or even fully process that last thought, she grabbed my ankles, while at the same time, fisting her cock and she took a step forward, pushing deep in to me. I tried to stifle my cry of pleasure as I felt an oddly delicious sorness take place in me, but _holy fuck_ did she feel amazing! _This is insane. Who are we right now? _It seemed as if we'd crossed some sort of line out here in the suburbs that allowed us to want each other like crazy. I was helpless against it, but as long as it was her, I'd love it. I loved her.

"Elsa..." She hissed through her teeth, her hips slapping against my thighs, driving her deep, making my eyes roll. _My fucking god! This puts all the things I've read to shame. _It was a satisfying thought. One I'd never think I'd have. "Mine." Her voice was gravelly and it did marvelous things to me . I groaned in response, unable to form any coheret words with each of her repetitious, insanely torturous thrusts in to me. _So hard. So damn big! _I was on fire; all of me wanted her firm touch, which she granted by reaching down to push a finger to my clit with the perfect amount of pressure and rhythm.

I was done for as her mouth sucked on the sensitive flesh just under my ear and I let out a silent scream. Warmth spread down my spine, around my hips, through my legs, quaking my whole body from that powerful orgasm and I found myself gasping for air. Anna followed right behind me with two sharp thrusts. I felt her body stiffen as she poured in to me with her own release and as soon as she was done, she folded over me, nuzzling in to my breasts while we both caught our breath.

"Fuck, Anna. What the hell is the matter with us?" I asked breathlessly around a giggle. "Or were you just taking advantage of me because I had a couple of drinks?"

"I do remember you saying that we shouldn't drink without the other." She grinned crookedly at me and it caused a small tremor to shake me.

"Divine punishment for going back on my words?" I bit my lip, still feeling a light buzz from the martini's.

"Something like that." Anna placed a kiss to my stomach. "And I wanted you to remember me when we get back to the real world." Her words hit me like a train. The soreness between my legs seemed to pulsate just after she said that and I shivered once more. I'd remember, bloody hell I would remember until we were alone again and I would be fantasizing about what more she could do to me.

"Trust me, baby." I wrapped my fingers in her hair and pulled her to me. "There is absolutely _no _way I'll be forgetting this weekend." I growled before fusing our lips together.

* * *

A/N: _Baby, it's cold outside... Gotta stay warm somehow. XD Now excuse me while I go bring some wood in for our stove ^^ and it really is cold out there._


	28. That Moment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I found myself wrapped around my toilet bowl the next morning, having just puked my guts up. "_ugh_, what the hell?" I muttered to myself, wiping my mouth before staggering back to my feet and I leaned against the wall as the toilet flushed. Once my equilibrium was restored, I stumbled over to the sink to instantly begin brushing my teeth. _Just showered. No need to make a mess of myself again. _I thought just as I looked up into the mirror.

"I look like shit." I admittedly groaned and pushed my wet hair back, toothbrush still prominent between my teeth. Instead of staring at my hideous reflection any longer, I quickly finished up in there before throwing on whatever clothes I got my hands on and then schlepped down the stairs to join Rapunzel.

"Well, Good Morning Starshine!" She chirped in exaggerated excitement just as I hit the last step and I knew if I had had one more step, I would have done the perfect face-plant. She was seated comfortably in the recliner in only her underwear and a tank top with the biggest grin on her face. _geez, someone's happy. Not to mention lounging like she is._

I passed her without so much as a 'hi' and made a beeline for the kitchen so I could maybe have a cup of coffee.

"Oy." She groaned. "Hey you. No _good morning, roomie? _Or how did you say it..._du merkli- _something-or-other- _vine..."_

"Just _stop." _I snapped and yanked the coffee out of the fridge, practically dumping the majority of it into the filter. "And it's _du merkelig kvinne." _Adding that last part, I slowed some. Sure she was annoying sometimes, but that was no real reason for me to go trying to tear her a new one. _Plus I can't go to school with this attitude. _Whatever kind of weird mood this was I'd woken up in, needed to be dropped, lest my day be ruined.

"Okay, how can you drink that stuff? It's completely bitter and nasty." Rapunzel seemed unfazed though and settled down across from me.

"Ah, bitter and nasty like you?" I winked at her before turning back to fix my coffee so it _wouldn't_ turn out like she'd said.

"Ladies and gents, I present Elsa Pierce! Stand up comedian. She learned from the best clown in town-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm funny, Kritzer." I snorted. "Now wipe your eyes and pay me." Holding out my hand expectantly, she rolled her eyes and slapped my hand away.

"You're asking for it, Peirce." She growled.

"I did say to pay me-"

"Oh shut the hell up." She shot up from her chair and glared at me. I only smirked and she leaned forward to press a finger to my lips. "Not. Another. Word." By the time she was done, my lips were smashed into my face and I could feel her skin on the front of my teeth. "You're such a smartass."

"But you're smiling, dumbass." I mumbled against her finger, causing a fire to ignite in her eyes as she frowned at me.

"You're so fucking impossible! How on earth does Anna put up with you?"

"She loves me. That's what happens when that word comes into play." I stated matter-of-factly, pushing her own hand away from me. "Plus, I only do this with you because I like flustering you. I enjoy pissing you off as much as you enjoy...doing whatever you do to me."

"I tease you. What's the harm in that?" Green eyes narrowed at me as she leaned in.

"Oh, is _that_ what you call it?" I asked quizzically, not backing down.

"You know what, you blonde haired-" Rapunzel bared her teeth. We were so close that our noses were touching and I could tell she hadn't brushed her teeth yet

"What? Say it to my face you kinky brunette." I'd just about pushed her away from my personal space when her eyes shifted in confusion.

"Kinky brunette? You mean me?" Dumbfounded, her brow rose in question.

"No, I meant _Belle_." I scoffed and pushed her face away in order to stand up. "Do you _see_ another brunette around, Punz?" I realized that I hadn't said that to her out loud yet, but it was too late to take it back anyway.

"So," She paused dramatically. "You think I'm kinky, huh?" The smirk she had on her face was that of a sly cat. I sighed heavily and grabbed a mug.

"No."

"Yeah you do." She chuckled.

"Drop it, Punz."

"You, no. You brought it up."

"I don't have time for this, so _I'll _drop it. Lock the house whenever you decide to leave." I switched my mug for a coffee cup, made my coffee sloppily and left her with a smug defiant look. _I'll give you this round. But I'll get you next time, you strange woman._

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what the theme of this poem is?" I asked, casually walking around the front of the room while the others scrutinized what was on the projector.

"Love?" Nala suggested, albeit boredly and muttering that the word, _love_ was in fact part of the title and that _that_ theme was all we ever seemed to talk about these days. I hid a smile by taking a sip of my coffee. _There is some truth to that. Guess we can do something else after Winter Break._

"The weather?" Ralph asked. "I mean, it mentions the sky."

"You are so weird." Aurora snorted arrogantly at him while twirling her hair between her fingers. "It has to do with-"

"That shadow is a cat, right?" Luis was next, squinting at the projection and completely cutting off the girl who, I was sure, had the right answer. _No glasses still, huh? _I let out a soft sigh at the thought of Hans the Harasser and briefly about what they were planning on doing to him as a senior prank.

_But seriously Luis? Of all things to hone in on. _I pursed my lips, but said nothing as I continued to the other side of the room to rest my hip against the edge of my desk. My eyes surveyed the room and the blank zombified expressions of my students until I reached a particular set of eyes that had been watching me intently since the lights went off. I raised an urging brow, knowing she knew the answer, but also knowing she wouldn't answer. So I backed off and settled for a friendly smile, lest anyone think to look between the two of us and saw something they weren't supposed to see.

Already, it had been a week since we came back from Anna's dad's house. Life sort of returned to normal, except that there had been an unspoken tension between my redhead and I. It was one that excited the two of us rather than unnerved us. Every stolen glance, brush of our hands, it all seemed to set our bodies ablaze as we attempted to focus on classes and we often had to take trips to the bathroom (separately) to cool off. Even then, I could tell that she was ready to tackle me at any minute. Just the thought made my thighs begin to tingle and I felt my nipples begin to harden as we stared at each other, innocent air fading somewhat.

"Hey, wait!" Eric interjected, making us break eye-contact. That was probably for the best, considering that we really needed to set some boundaries at school. "Mermaids sing?" He asked like he barely read the dang thing. "That's so weird because I _just_ had a dream of one singing to me last night."

"It was probably Vanessa." Ralph nudged him playfully. Eric groaned and pushed him back, telling him to shut it.

"There are so many animals in this poem, it's distracting." Sebastian groaned but then sat up a little straighter as his eyes focused on the top of the screen. "That first part is from Dante's _Inferno_ isn't it?"

"It says: _'From Dante's Inferno' _right _there_, you idiot!" Aurora growled, slamming her fist onto her desk, causing the majority of us to jump in surprise. _She's clearly not in the mood for them today._ I thought with a sympathetic smile. I mean, I was fine with them acting out and being loony sometimes, but there was always a time to be serious and if they wanted to pass the next test-

"Okay, let's cal-" I decided to step in before it all went downhill, seeing as my zombified students were suddenly come to life once again, but they began to get a little louder. Looking for fresh meat to devour and turn like them perhaps. _Too much Daryl last night. Never mind, I need to stop myself._

"Whoever this is needs to make up his/her bloody mind." Nala's brow was furrowing in concentration.

"The title has the name _Alfred._ So unless Mr. Wayne was keeping secrets, I think it's a guy." Luis said matter-of-factly, making Aurora scoff dramatically.

"For crying out loud, you imbeciles!" The blonde threw her hands up in heavy exasperation. "This is _supposed _to be an English lll class and you're all acting like a bunch of third-graders! The poem has _nothing_ to do with Batman, it's actually-"

"Hold on. I think I know what the moral is!" Merida finally spoke up. Anna suddenly threw me an exasperated look as well and I took a step forward, fully intent on putting an end to this odd discussion turned debate.

"Ladies and gentlemen." I finally sighed heavily, though regretted taking one so deep when a chill ran up my spine. "That is no way to-" I ignored it for all of two seconds until my stomach churned uncomfortably and I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth and sprinted out of my class to the nearest restroom.

"Elsa? This is the-" I barely heard Sven as I shoved by him and wasted no more time in hurling my guts up in the toilet. "You okay, Els?"

"No." I said weakly from my spot on the floor. "Go away, Sven."

"Not listening. Now-" He slowly opened the stall, making me frantically reach up to flush the toilet so he wouldn't see. As it flushed, I shakily got to my feet and spat into the bowl to hopefully get more of that aftertaste from my mouth. "Are you really okay? Even this morning you didn't look too hot."

I placed a hand on my stomach and gently rubbed at it while Sven smoothed his hands along my back in a soothing manner. "I'm okay." I whispered as a particular thought flashed through my mind. That thought sent a chill directly down my spine and my eyes widened in surprise.

_No._ I shook my head and forced myself to give my buddy a semi-confident grin. "It's probably because I didn't have breakfast." I shrugged and squeezed around him to rinse my mouth out. _No way. Right?_

* * *

_Oh my...*ahem* Well...it's been forever and a half. But Hello all!_

_I'm not bored of this story...just had a bit of writer's block. Other than that...yeah. Stay Golden y'all^^ Tootles~_


	29. That Other Moment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I nervously twiddled my fingers as the weasel droned on about something or other while the students quietly talked over him or snickered in silence. _School assemblies._ I exhaled boredly and let my eyes scan the packed gymnasium, glaring at the ones who were making fun of their principal but when they saw me, stuck their tongues out playfully, which I returned but then pointed to the stand in front of the bleachers once again. He coughed into the mic and then blew his nose right after, making a few girls scoff in disgust. Even I wrinkled my nose at the display. _Again. How I don't miss high school. _I'd, since then, counted at least twelve students that were utterly passed out and drooling. (Merida was one of them.)

Anna had let out a yawn, nudging Merida off her shoulder, but not before using the frizzy redhead's hood to wipe her shoulder. She looked tired. She'd stopped by my classroom the other day to ask if I was okay and I agreed right away that I was fine, using the same line I had used on Sven. She didn't buy it, but I wasn't up to telling her just then. Or that night, or that next day. _I can't tell her. I can't ruin her this early in life!_ But did I really need to sort of avoid the one person I loved? Who loved me and was losing sleep because of me? Worrying-

I tore my eyes away briskly as a chill suddenly ran up my spine. The churning in my stomach seemed pretty familiar and I wasted no time in bursting out of the gym, ignoring the questioning stares of my friends and a few other students. Finding the nearest trashcan, I found myself hurling my breakfast back up without so much as a second thought.

From nowhere it seemed, hands reached around my line of vision, pulling my hair out of my face before one hand left to rub gentle circles on my back. _Ah, that touch._ I spat into the trash can and she helped me straighten back up. "Elsa, what-" Anna stopped when the double doors opened again and Punzie revealed herself.

"For Pete's sake woman, go to the nurses office." She paused and gestured to Anna. "Hey, Red. Why don't you take her so she doesn't faint in the halls."

"I'm fine." I muttered, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Oh, hush up, Snow Leopard." She scoffed haughtily. "You're terrible at pretending. Here, take my keys and I'll be there in a few minutes." Her green eyes blazed in authority and I actually buckled slightly, eventually sighing in defeat.

Anna and I then departed in silence while Rapunzel shook her head, going back into the gymnasium to take my place since I'd abandoned it. _Can I blame this one on the weasel? _I asked myself. _'Yeah, so bored you spewed.'_ Pursing my lips, I hoped that woman had supplies in her office for my mouth. _If not, I'll need to get back to my classroom._ I wasn't aware of the different emotions passing over my redhead's face as she trailed a step or two behind me. My thoughts suddenly consumed me and I brought my fingers up to my temple so I could rub at it, as if stop the impending headache that would no doubt rattle me later.

"Elsa, please." Anna spoke just as we entered the office, touching my shoulders and I couldn't stop myself from twitching at the unexpected warmth of her hands. _Crap! I forgot she was-_ her arms then wrapped around my waist, making my stomach flutter and I stiffened, fearing that I'd hurl again.

"H-hold on, Anna." I placed my hands over hers and gently began to remove them from around me. "I don't want to talk to you like this- I-I mean- I want to, but not with my dirty mouth-" I face-palmed, having ordered those words completely wrong. "Just...wait right here."

Anna stepped back and watched me fumble around in Rapunzel's cabinets until I found what I needed. Of course, the tooth paste was awful, as well as the toothbrush itself. I missed my own, but it did the job and I stole some of her mouth wash from her drawer. _She'd probably do the same to me. _Once I was done, I turned to see my redhead looking solemnly out of the window.

"What's the matter, Elsa?"

"Nothing." I answered quickly. "I'm fine."

"You are." A smirk played at her lips, but when she looked at me, I saw the sadness there. "Is there anything I can do to help? Because last I check, tossing your guts up wasn't a part of the definition of _fine._" She said skeptically. _How can I lie to that face?_ My heart melted and I took a deep breath. _It's now or never._

"Anna, I might have a bun in the oven." I confessed. _I said it. I finally said it._ My heart began racing and my stomach began flopping around nervously. _What's she going to say? Will she break up with me?_ My hands grew clammy, breathing becoming shallow, like I'd run a mile without water. _Fast, like a band-aid. You got this Pierce! The least she can do is-_

"You mean... you left your stove on?" She asked in confusion, but I only saw her frown, having been immersed in my thoughts.

"I am _so_ sorry, Anna." I wrapped myself around the younger girl, burying my face into her neck. "I never thought- I-I mean, Punzie told me it wasn't possible, but I did do my own research and found that there could be a slight possibility-"

"Elsa? Why don't you just go home and turn it off?"

"I can't."

"What, you don't want it to burn do you? School just started."

"I know! I..." I let my words fade when it finally occurred to me that we were _not_ on the same page whatsoever. "What are _you _talking about, Anna?" I asked pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"Well you said a bun in the..." Her face went from confused to amused to understanding and then shock before going back to confusion. "You mean-"

I let out an exaggerated sigh and put both of my hands on her shoulders. _"Pregnant_, Anna. I think I'm pregnant."

"Preg-" Anna began to say, but snorted and shook her head, continuing to chuckle lightly. I took a step back and smacked her arm.

"Now _what _is so damn funny? Am I missing something?" I frowned at her, making her clear her throat in apology. Instead of saying more, she stepped forward once more, encircling me and began to press loving butterfly kisses all over my face.

"_Meu Bem,_ it's okay. I can assure you, that you are _not_ pregnant." She whispered and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Ah, and just _how _can you be so sure?" I frowned at her still grinning face, almost losing myself in those addicting green orbs of hers.

"Well," She drawled semi-smugly. "Unless you've been sleeping with someone else-"

"You're _crazy_." I drawled right back and teasingly poked her forehead. Confusion was still the bigger part of me, but if she was taking it _this _well. "And here I thought your favorite song was: and I quote_ Only You."_I stated with my own grin and she snorted in laughter.

"Then you should know that I'm sterile."

"i _know_ you're clean because I-"

"No, I mean, _sterile _as in...I can't get you pregnant, my semi-dense girlfriend." Anna giggled, running her fingers through my hair and I about slapped her hands away when I again frowned in confusion.

"You- really? Even when you..." I cleared my throat awkwardly, feeling heat rush up my neck and then spreading to my face. "I know _I'm _not the only one that leaves a mess." I muttered.

"That's true and normal, yes." Anna's grin toned down to one of affection. Her own blush was teasing her cheeks. "But it's missing the things that would eventually make a little platinum blonde or redheaded baby."

"O-oh...kay.." A few seconds passed, maybe more, but I eventually stepped back from her embrace and scratched the back of my neck. "Then- but that doesn't explain the sickness."

"Stress perhaps?" Anna ventured. "I know it's difficult keeping 'us' a secret and then trying to keep the both of us satisfied while doing so, while _also _dealing with a bunch of ornery teenagers. Worrying about my mom and your parents?" A meaningful pause. "Have you gotten your flu-shot?"

"The flu has _nothing_ to do with this." I rolled my eyes. _But...I haven't gotten it._

"Stress then." She stated.

"You don't _know _me." I crossed my arms and answered snootily.

"Oh, but I do." Anna poked my side and I jumped away from her. "Very well indeed." She made another attempt to poke me and I grabbed her hand, pulling her to me.

"But I thought you did research." She smirked.

"I did." I nodded.

"Yeah, right."

"Yeah. Right." I grinned, making her shake her head.

"You're impossible." Anna ran an exaggerated hand through her hair, purposely nudging my chin with her elbow. I couldn't help but let out a short laugh, which dimmed somewhat.

"Is it weird that I'm just a bit disappointed?" I blurted instead, inwardly face palming once more. _geez, scare her off why don't you?_ "I-I-I mean, not about- not _this_ very moment but-"

"Hey, hey, calm down." Anna gave me her lopsided grin and led me to one of the beds. I took a seat on it while she closed the curtain. "I mean, sure. I know what you mean, but-" She turned back around to join me on the bed, but not before pressing a sweet kiss to my lips. "We've got awhile to think about it. I mean, if you want me that long."

"Shut up and kiss me, my adorable idiot." I smirked and finally got to hold my redhead after what seemed like forever. "_You're my dream come true..._" I murmured against her lips, earning a smile in return.

"_My one and only you._" She finished and continued to kiss me until she nuzzled into my neck and we both fell asleep.

My last dubious thought was that I would most likely catch that stupid flu virus, but sleep fell over me, making it seem like I hadn't even thought that in the first place.

* * *

_A/N: for some reason...I can write while 300 is playing in the background...so weird, but something came out of it huh? XD Anyway, thank you for your support and stay classy y'all!_

_Tootles~_


	30. Unknown Clarity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Negative. Negative. Negative._ My heart sank yet again as I tossed the other stupid stick of plastic into the trashcan. Along with the other two. _I guess not then. _I knew what Anna herself, told me, I had proof right in front of me, yet I couldn't shake my disappointment. I hadn't realized how much it would affect me until I got back that night after the assembly.

Actually, I didn't even think about it after Rapunzel came back to chase us out of her room lest someone come in and catch us sleeping together. Anna gave me a quick kiss and bolted just as Eric came in, claiming he had a massive headache. (I wasn't worried about him because he barely even recognized me, what with him being half-asleep and all.) From there, I went back to doing my job without puking my guts up and only after I'd come back into my house did the thoughts begin to swarm me. Instead of that, I went right back out for a short drive, not to mention, so I could buy the things that would only suffice to give me more bad news.

_I'm not pregnant with Anna's child._

Leaving a mess in the bathroom, I sauntered into my room and flopped face-down on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. _Do I want- did I want to be pregnant?_ My stomach lurched, but I knew nothing was going to come up and eventually turned on my side to stare at the bathroom. I had no idea why I was feeling that way. Maybe because I'd thought too much about it, before talking to Anna, and that I had actually really wanted to be? I'd heard somewhere about a thing called _baby fever_ that the majority of the ladies had at certain times of their lives and hadn't believed it until then. _I have baby fever?_ _Well, not for any random baby..._

Sighing loudly, I turned on my back and tried to clear my mind as my hand absently rubbed at my stomach, but I quickly found myself wondering what it would be like to have a family with my redhead. The next second, I let out an annoyed snort at my weird behavior. _Wow, this is way too early to be thought about, Woman. She barely turned eighteen. Not even graduated yet. There's no way either of you are ready for that big step. _I blew my hair out of my face, pushing those thoughts away and I got back up so I could continue on my _Arrow_ marathon. _C'mon, Oliver. Distract me._

* * *

"Okay, you _have _to tell me who you're dating!" Belle lamented dramatically, threatening to choke me. I rolled my eyes and lazily avoided her hands.

"No." I stated, wiping my nose for the thousandth time. I was not feeling too good and I had to wonder why I allowed them to drag me out into the snow when all I wanted to do was hide under the covers. (Anna was at her dad's again this weekend, saying that they needed to fix, discuss, and do other junk that probably was better for me to stay out of.) I didn't mind because I'd woken up feeling like utter shit after she relayed the news to me. _Coincidence? I think not! Thanks for the distraction, Oliver._ I thought sarcastically.

"I know!" Rapunzel exclaimed, bringing me back to the table and making me kick her shin under the table. The brunette instantly cried out in pain before glaring at me. "I _meant_\- Snow Leopard-" She cleared her throat as she rubbed her abused leg, "that I wanna know too. Geez woman." Muttering on about 'such a damned chipper mood' and 'needing to get laid,' Punzie then busied herself with blowing on her latte while Belle studied me closer.

"Are you sick?" She asked inquisitively, reaching over to put a hand on my forehead.

"_Boy, _nothing gets by you." I snarked before sneezing into my sleeve. My head was stuffy, yet my nose was running and I was actually cold, despite having the biggest jacket known to man on. _No. I hate being like this! I should have gotten that shot before yesterday.' Like that would have helped.'_ I could barely hold myself in a sitting position, but instead of slouching back in my seat, I leaned forward, resting my head on my arms. "Wasn't that bad this morning." I mumbled, hearing gibberish instead, since my ears were clogged. _I'll probably lose my voice sooner or later._

"Rapunzel, aren't you a nurse? Don't you have some sort of medicine to give her?" Belle sounded worried, but I waved her questions away, already knowing what that kinky brunette was going to say.

"Aw, got a fever, Baby?" Punzie cupped my cheeks, lifting my head up so she could put her forehead on mine. "I have the perfect remedy-" green eyes filled my vision and I stiffened.

"I am going to sneeze in your face if you don't back the hell off, Kritzer." I growled dangerously, well, as dangerously as a weakening sick woman could. She raised a brow and instantly dropped my head. And like the idiot I was, I allowed my head to _thump_ into my arms while she dusted her hands off before turning to Belle. I groaned loudly as the sound of my own voice came back to knock me in the head as well.

"Never mind, I can't help this unfortunate human being." She told Belle before looking at me with a playful sneer. I gave her the bird and she laughed at me.

"Go away." I wiped my nose again.

"Elsa-" Belle tried but Rapunzel cut in.

"Fine, I will." She smirked triumphantly. "I've got a date anyway."

At that, I raised my head to give her a skeptical look. Belle wasn't on the same level as I was, so she was all too happy with this new set of information. I still wasn't sure about it, but from the way she was grinning from ear to ear, I had to rethink myself. _Well, now._

"So, _who _is it?" Belle's eyes glinted like the hopeless romantic she was. "Don't keep us in suspense!"

"Oh, please do." I grumbled, but when Belle scoffed and hit my shoulder I cleared my throat in annoyance. "I mean, yes, please tell us."

"Well, only because I know she won't tell us who she's dating until she's ready, not to mention that Elsa said _please_." Punzie playfully nudged me and I about punched her. "_Her _ name is Eugenia." As if Belle read my next thoughts, it was her turn to kick my shin. I was so shocked at her unexpected punishment that the pain didn't register until I saw Rapunzel frown at me, but by then, the moment was over. Ignoring my next bruise, I composed myself and shrugged.

"Eugenia? What happened to Ryder?" I asked instead, drawing both sets of eyes back to me. I realized that I'd interrupted their girl chat. Punzie rolled her eyes, leaning back and she pointed at me as if I wasn't supposed to bring it up. _Oops._

"I told you about that the other night. It's over. Been over for the last," She paused. "I don't know, but remember when we partied that one night-"

"I was drunk too. I don't remember." I defended. _Seriously, I needed to be so I could handle you._

"_Ugh!_ I still don't know how An-" I saw green eyes widen in fear and she quickly changed her words, "A-anybody puts up with you." She sneered. For the life of me, I could _not_ remember what she'd said that night. My mind was too muggy to think about it, though I had to give her some credit for not blabbing Anna's name like she wanted.

"Alright, I'm sorry." I lamented against my will. (I just really wanted to get out of here and back into my bed.) "Congrats."

"When do we meet her?" Belle asked and Rapunzel smirked.

"After we meet _your_ significant other and when Elsa decides to tell us."

Both Belle and I looked at each other for a split second before letting out short chuckles. In all honesty, I wasn't sure if Belle was _involved_ with Merida. My friend seemed to be dating the redhead, but Anna hadn't mentioned anything either. _She could very well be dating Sven...'No. Wait, would he date her?' _I shook my head, finally exhausted enough with these conversations to rise from the table.

"You know I will, I have to get over this cold first." I sneezed and wiped my nose one last time before excusing myself.

"I hope you feel better, Els." Belle stopped me by throwing her arms around my neck. "It looks like it's more than a cold to me, dear." She whispered and kissed my cheek, letting me go right after and I felt my stomach twist somewhat. _I guess that could be partly true._

I only gave her a weak smile, not noticing the worry in Rapunzel's eyes too.

* * *

A fluttering sensation tickled my nose and I sneezed, turning back on my side. It followed me and I vigorously rubbed my nose. _I just got it unstuffed! _Murmurings of nothing in particular left my mouth as I again turned and buried my face into my pillow. _I'm finally sleeping!_

"Oh, wake up you." A voice drawled in my dream reality, making me crack open an eye to see Punzie leaning over me. "You took the medicine I left for you, right?"

"No." I mumbled, closing my eye. She knew I did because I had been out like a light bulb once I got back from that morning's coffee date.

"I hate to do this to you, but your parents-"

"Go see your woman." I drawled around a stretch. "I was having a good dream." _Liar. _But it was the peaceful kind.

"Good dream or not, you _can't_ let me handle them alone!" She yanked my blankets off. "Your mom scares me."

"Well good!" I stomped after her like a five year old while she bounded down the hall ahead of me. "I swear, if you're lying-" I'd been trudging haphazardly down each step, making sure to voice my unhappiness through my stomping, when I heard the door close. _Wait, did she- is she ditching me?!_ I frowned and picked up the pace, nearly stumbling down the last few steps until my feet touched the cool floor.

Just as I did, I opened my mouth to possibly yell at that traitor when I heard the deep bass of a guitar. My mouth clicked shut as my eyes searched for the source. The bass suddenly turned into a sharp funky beat and when I spotted my redhead, the first thing I saw was her hips keeping time with the beat. She was wearing her more tighter pair of pants that I enjoyed seeing her in. As much as I wanted to stare and drool at her delicious backside, my eyes snapped back up when she turned abruptly.

_Hey..._

She was wearing sunglasses, but when she turned to face me, she threw them away and pointed at me with a dopey grin, before going right back to playing. My eyes widened in surprise when I finally recognized the song and I barely held back my bark of laughter.

_What's the matter with your head? yeah..._

_Hey...What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing?_

_And-a ooh-ohh_

I had never seen her _this _goofy, but something told me that she was trying to cheer me up.

_Hey...nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it._

_Come on and find it._

_Hell with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine_

_And you look so divine._

Tears suddenly stung my eyes, but I was afraid to move. _Am I still dreaming?_ I had to pinch myself.

_Come and get your love_

_Come and get your love_

_Come and get your love_

_Come and get your love_

On that last one, she motioned for me to come closer by jerking her chin and my legs moved on their own.

_Hey...what's the matter with your feel right?_

_Don't you feel right, baby?_

_Hey, oh yeah, get it from the main vine. Alright._

_I said-a find it, find it, darling, love it._

_If you like it, yeah-eh._

_Hey...It's your business if you want some, take some_

_Get it together, baby._

_Come and get your love..._

I threw myself at her, not caring if she was done with the song or not. I wanted my redhead and nothing sure of an earthquake was going to keep me from her. "I want my love." I declared as I grabbed the neck of her new guitar and lifted her strap from around her shoulder. Instead of throwing it away, much like her sunglasses, I took the time to carefully set it down before wrapping my arms firmly around her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. I left you in your time of need." Her strong arms encircled me, causing my tears to flow more freely. "R-Rapunzel said she found some things in your bathroom-" Her voice faltered somewhat. "I didn't realize the kind of- I wasn't-"

"No, no, no." I sniffled and pressed kisses along her neck. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't want her to catch what I had. "Y...you're here now and that's all that matters." I whispered as tenderly as I could.

"But-"

"Lay with me, Anna. Hold me." I swallowed the lump in my throat. She pulled back and leaned up to kiss me. I let her, only because I didn't want it to seem like I _didn't_ want her to and I knew I would stumble over my own words, so I kissed her back. Tried to anyway.

"I told you to _come and get your love._" Anna murmured against my lips. "So kiss me like you mean it."

"I-I'm sick though."

"So?"

"What do you mean _so?_" I scoffed. "I don't want you to get sick-"

"I'll be glad to help you get over your sickness, _Meu Bem._ I'll do anything for you too." Anna pushed my hair out of my face, reminding me that I probably looked like a train wreck. "I love you, Elsa. Now, let me take care of you." She kissed my cheek.

For the first time, I was at a loss of words. I hadn't realized how much I needed her until that exact moment and I practically fell apart in her arms.

"I love you too, Anna. So much, you don' even know." I somehow managed to choke out.

"Oh, but I do." Anna argued. "Because I love you that much too."

* * *

_A/N: Come And Get Your Love. by: Redbone. (I own nothing.)_

_That song is so awesome! I suggest you give it a listen if you haven't at this moment in time. Anyway, I'm not sure if this chapter came out right...but I did think it was sweet either way._

_Thank you all for reading, reviewing, all that jazz and stay awesome! Tootles~_


End file.
